Obligations
by kate657
Summary: Two strangers who have more in common than they realize.
1. Chapter 1

Title: "Obligations"

Characters: Nathan Scott, Haley James, Calan Smith and Kayla MacKnight

Notes:

In the future, a huge governmental body on Earth known as the Universal Embassy (U.E.) exists. Many of the countries known now have been divided into smaller countries and have different names. Things are ran a certain way. Most countries are part of the U.E. Those that aren't are known as countries of the Outer Territories (O.T.) and are regarded as less sophisticated as those from the U.E. Antar is the capital of the U.E. and it is led by Prime Minister Larek Milano.

Most countries in the O.T. are led by royal leaders like the country Toraan is led by the infamous James family. While most countries affiliated with the U.E. are led by leaders that are elected, there are some that still follow the "old ways". The country Polar, which is found in the U.E., is led by the Scott family.

* * *

**Prologue **

TORAAN

Haley James stepped out onto her sixth-floor balcony and sighed heavily as she leaned against the railing. She was the daughter of the King and Queen of Toraan, a small country on the border of the Universal Embassy and Outer Territories. Toraan was part of both organizations but officially belonged to neither because.

Her father had raised her in his image. Haley was to become the future of the Toraanians and lead them into greatness. All her life, Haley had felt honoured but, now, at this moment, she was full of anger; anger at her parents and at the world in general.

It seemed surreal to her that she could have been so happy less than two hours ago. She was in love with her steady boyfriend, Calan Smith, someone she had been steadily involved with for over two years. In less than two minutes, her happiness was shattered and her life was now forever changed.

Haley understood that as a Princess, she was obligated to do certain things that she may not want to do, but she never dreamed that those obligations meant she would be forced to break up with Calan and spend the rest of her life married to a complete stranger.

Haley had never met this Nathan but from what she had heard of him, she didn't think he was her type. Word was the he fought alongside the soldiers in Polar. She held a great respect for soldiers, but wouldn't be caught dead fighting in a war with them. For one thing, she didn't know how to fight. Another was that it just wasn't proper etiquette. At least, that's what her mother had told her.

Haley sighed again and ran a hand through her long, thick brown hair. She missed Calan a great deal. She loved him very much and wanted to see him. But he never wanted to see her again. Calan was a civillian and he didn't understand the way of royalty. Not that she blamed him. It sucked royally.

Haley walked back into her chambers and sat down on her bed feeling miserable. She had locked herself away in the room because she was so mad at her parents for putting her in this position. Yet, she was a realist and knew that there was no other choice.

Haley laid down and buried her head in her pillow and started crying again. She silently wondered if Calan felt the same way she did.

POLAR

"It's not fair!" Nathan exclaimed to his father.

"I know that you are unhappy, but you have no choice but to go through with it," his wisdom-filled father said. He inwardly scoffed at his father's comment. How could he lecture him at a time like this?

Nathan glared at his father in defiance. "The hell I don't! I'm a prince therefore I always have a choice," he exploded.

"I know that you don't want to hurt Kayla, Nathan, but as you said, you are a prince. You have to be willing to make a few sacrifices," King Dan Scott of Polar said in an attempt to calm him down. It wasn't working at all.

Deep down, Nathan knew that his father was right, but he loved Kayla MacKnight with all of his heart. They had been dating for almost four years and he didn't want to let her go or hurt her. He knew that none of this was Princess Haley's fault but she was the reason it was happening.

At eighteen years old, Nathan had not been told of his arranged marriage until two days ago. He had been so angry that he had left the palace and returned only fifteen minutes before. His beautiful girlfriend didn't deserve to feel the pain she would soon feel. The pain he would inflict on her. He sighed with frustration and turned to his father.

"Tell me about this Haley," he said, trying to get to know as much about her as he could.

"Well, she's seventeen, has brown hair and eyes-" his father started.

"That's not what I meant. I want to know about _her_. Is she smart or is she dumb as a post? Is she sweet or devious?" Nathan asked.

"Oh!" His father exclaimed and clapped his forehead. "Well, yes, she is smart as a whip. In fact, her father told me that she graduated at the top of her class. She certainly seemed to be very kind."

"What do you mean, she seemed kind?" Nathan asked.

"Well, she was rather upset. You could see it in her face," Dan said.

"So she's honest. That's good. I hate liars," Nathan said.

"As I was saying. She was upset. Her parents had just told her about the arranged marriage and she was less than thrilled about the news," Dan said.

"I can relate," Nathan commented. Dan rolled his eyes. "So why is she upset about your plan?"

"Oh, Queen Lydia told me about it. Haley was seriously involved with a young man and they were forced to break up," Dan explained.

"Well, we have something in common then," Nathan said bitterly.

"A lot more than you might think," Dan remarked.

"Like what?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I meant that once you get to know her, you might actually like her," Dan explained.

"When do I get to meet her?" Nathan asked. Dan smiled.

"Two days," he replied. Nathan groaned.

TORAAN

Haley sat down at the table and started to eat her food. She could feel her parents' eyes on her but ignored them.

"Haley, honey?" her mother's soft voice asked. Haley hesitantly raised her head and smiled sweetly at her mother. "How are you?"

"About as well as can be expected given the situation. How long until they get here?" Haley replied.

"A few minutes," her father, James, replied.

"Look, honey, I know you're unhappy but so is Nathan," Lydia told her. Haley looked at her mother curiously. "He had to break up with his girlfriend just as you had to break up with Calan." The name stung her.

"I'd rather not talk about him," Haley snapped. Her parents nodded. "Were you two in an arranged marriage?" Both nodded.

"Oh, yes we were. But we had been best friends most of our lives," Lydia replied.

"Lucky you," Haley said.

"Haley," her father began but Haley cut him out.

"You should be thankful that you weren't in my position. For all I know, my future husband could be an ass," Haley burst out. Her voice was full of bitterness and as she said the word 'husband', it became sarcastic.

"Oh, no, honey. He is a perfect gentlemen," Lydia said. Haley rolled her eyes.

Nathan walked into the Toraanian palace. He was led to the dining room and spotted the Queen. He saw the King and then a girl sitting on the right of the table, with one chair beside her. On the left were two chairs. He knew the seating arrangement. He was on the right with the girl, Haley, and his parents were on the left.

He sat down next to Haley but inched his chair away from her. The less contact between them as possible was best in his opinion. He didn't want her to think that he wanted her. Haley didn't seem to notice. She just kept eating her food, being completely rude to him and his parents. He understood what the seventeen-year-old was feeling. The look on Kayla's face as he broke up with her to marry someone else was indented into his memory forever. It was the look of someone whose heart was splitting in two.

"So, Nathan, tell me. How are you?" King James asked him.

"Fine, sir," he replied stiffly.

"Haley, how are you?" Dan asked.

Haley looked up and noticed people looking at her expectantly. "I'm okay," she replied with forced enthusiasm.

"Wonderful. Now, we'll talk about wedding plans," Queen Deborah Scott said.

"Wedding plans?" Haley and Nathan both repeated. Their voices were full of dread.

"Yes. Now, Lydia and I have been discussing it and we suggest a mixed wedding. Drawing from both the Polaran and Toraanian cultures. It will naturally take place in a week and a half as we are pressed for time," Deb started. Haley felt as if the room was spinning. She got up.

"Excuse me. I need to take a walk," she said, leaving immediately.

"Was it something I said?" Deborah asked.

"Oh, no. Haley takes walks when she's upset. It's her way of thinking things through. You'll grow used to it," James explained.

Once outside of the palace grounds, Haley went to the only place she knew to clear her mind. The river where Calan had first told her he loved her. She sat on the rock and looked at the river. It was calm, peaceful and welcoming. _It's lying_, she thought to herself.

"Haley?" A familiar voice asked. She turned and saw Calan coming towards her.

"Calan!" she exclaimed, smiling. He was talking to her!

"What are you doing here?" Calan asked.

"Thinking," she replied. He looked at her. She looked into his eyes and winced at the pain she was confronted with.

"About what?" he asked.

"The living hell that my life has suddenly turned into," Haley replied.

"Haley, you're a princess. Your life is hardly hell," he said. Her first thought was that it was typical of a civilian to think that but then remembered that this was the person she loved more than anything.

"No, my life is hell. I am overwhelmed with the burden of being born a royal," she complained.

"How is being adored and getting whatever you want a burden?" Calan asked angrily. That actually hurt.

"I know it's hard for you to understand but my life is hell," she insisted.

"Explain it to me," he said.

"I am expected to do everything. I was forced to hurt one of the most important people in the world to me. I have to marry a complete stranger _next week_ all because of the importance of tradition. Didn't it ever occur to anyone that the traditions are outdated and _insane_?" she exploded.

"As a princess, you have certain obligations," he said bitterly.

"Well, it's no fun. If anyone wants to be the princess, they're welcome to it," she said.

"I agree. I hate it, but it's part of the reason I fell in love with you," Calan admitted. Haley stared at him, completely perplexed.

"Come again?" she said.

Calan loved it when she did that. Her beautiful eyes widened curiously and her entire face lit up with confusion. It showed just how honest she could be. "Why don't you try to get out of it?" he asked.

"Believe me, I have. Unfortunately for me, my father is the most stubborn man in the entire universe. He is determined to keep up his end of the deal," Haley said. Calan nodded in agreement. King James was definitely stubborn, but then again, so was Haley.

"I miss you," he admitted.

"I miss you too," Haley said. He came closer and put his hands on her tense shoulders. Right away, she relaxed. She covered his hand with her own. She looked up at him with the saddest eyes he had ever seen.

"I didn't realize you were still seeing your boyfriend, Haley," A tall, lean, black-haired guy said.

"Nathan, what are you doing here?" Haley asked.

"I came to see if you were all right. From the looks of things, you're perfect. I knew this was a mistake. I never should have broken up with Kayla to marry _you_," he said.

"This is not news to me," Haley said bitterly.

_Nathan. Her fiancé_, Calan realized, removing his hands from Haley. He wasn't supposed to do that anymore. He should have stayed away. He knew that she was hurting but she still had to do what her parents said.

Haley felt her world crumble when Calan pulled away from her. She was angry and hurt. Angry at Nathan for interrupting them and hurt that Calan had pulled away. "Come. Your mother wants to talk to us about fitting," Nathan said. Haley glanced at Calan. His faced hardened in anger. Towards her.

"Honestly, I don't understand how you could have been so foolish as to go see him. What would your parents say?" Nathan scolded her.

"Haley, this isn't like you. You've never disobeyed us. We are very disappointed in you," Haley mimicked in the authoratative voice she had heard her father used. "Something along the lines of that." He smiled but then shook his head at her.

"That's not a good thing to do," he said.

"Are you my fiancé or my governess?" Haley asked.

"That is not funny," he said.

"Oh, yes, it is," she said smiling.

"Haley. Nathan. Wonderful. Let me show you your tuxedo, young man, and Haley, your governess will show you your wedding gown," Nathan's governor said. Governors and governesses basically taught royal youth etiquette since their parents were too busy with ruling the country. Haley left the room.

"So, how do you like her," Tim asked.

"She's nice but I don't love her," Nathan replied.

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" Tim asked.

"Nope," Nathan replied stubbornly.

"Look, I can't imagine what it must be like marrying someone other than the person you love especially when that someone is a complete stranger but you have to do this, my Liege," Tim advised.

"No, I don't suppose you could imagine it. I can tell you it sucks. I like Haley; she seems like a great girl but I love Kayla and that won't change," Nathan said.

Haley walked into her chambers and saw her governess, Peyton, spreading a bunch of gowns on her bed. "Ah, Princess. Here is your wedding gown," she said. Haley viewed the white, satin, lace gown and shivered. It looked threatening.

"I'm dying to know what you think of Nathan," Peyton said.

"He's perfect," Haley said.

"That's good," Peyton said with a smile.

"For someone else," Haley added. Peyton rolled her eyes.

"I realize you're upset about this, Hales, but you have no options," Peyton reminded her.

"I saw Calan today," Haley admitted.

"And?" Peyton asked.

"He told me something," Haley replied. Short answers. Haley's knack for being cryptic drove Peyton up the wall sometimes.

"What did he say?" she asked impatiently.

"He told me that he missed me and I miss him too. This isn't fair, Peyton. I can't bear this," Haley said.

"I know," Peyton said knowingly.

Haley rolled her eyes. _The big two years older and she thinks she knows everything_, she thought. "No, you don't. I don't think anyone knows," she said.

"I bet Nathan does," Peyton reminded her.

"I suppose he does or, actually, he does understand," Haley said.

"Try and talk to the Queen about it," Peyton suggested.

"I've already talking to my parents together and alone but it's no use. Neither one of them will budge. They are determined to keep up their stupid treaty," Haley explained.

"Then, why don't you and Nathan try to talk to all of your parents together?" Peyton asked. Haley was about to dismiss the idea but it hit her that that was the one thing they hadn't done. It might not work but it was worth a try.

"That's a good idea," Haley said. She jumped up and headed to Nathan's dressing room only to find it empty.

She walked into the throne room and found her father. "Father, where are the Polarans?" she asked.

"Oh, they headed back to Polar, sweetheart," he replied. Haley nodded and stormed off.

POLAR

Nathan was in his fatigues with his best friend, Lucas Roe, who was a soldier in Polar's army. "So, tell me what the Princess of Toraan is like," he said.

"Her name is Haley. She's attractive, I guess. She smart. Very smart, actually. Funny, sarcastic and well, she's great," Nathan said.

"You don't seem so happy about marry her. What's wrong with her?" Lucas asked.

"She's not Kayla," Nathan replied.

"I should have known," Lucas said with a scoff. He stopped what he was doing and looked at Nathan. "Look, Kayla more or less told you to rot in hell. You need to forget about her and focus on marrying Haley."

"It's not that easy. For one thing, I love Kayla too much to give up on her and Haley has her feelings for her ex," Nathan said. Lucas looked at him in confusion.

"Very recent break up. His name is Calan and, sure, whenever she looks at him, the vein at the top of his head looks like it's about to burst because he's so angry, but I can tell that he still cares about her," Nathan explained.

"How can you tell?" Lucas asked.

"I saw him comforting her when I interrupted them at a river. I also heard him admit that he misses her," Nathan replied.

"Oh. Well, for what it's worth, Kayla still loves you very much," Lucas said.

"She does?" Nathan asked, surprised.

"She told me so herself. Maybe you should go and see her," Lucas suggested. Nathan pondered this for a minute and nodded.

"I do miss her. Plus, it would piss my parents off and that's always fun," he said.

"You're very strange," Lucas remarked as Nathan rushed off.

He walked until he got to Kayla's apartment. "Kayla!" he called into the small intercom. The door opened. Kayla looked at him, her grey eyes narrowed in pain.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I wanted to talk," he said.

"About what?" Kayla asked bitterly.

"What happened. Listen to me. I don't want to lose you," he said.

"I don't want to lose you but you're engaged," Kayla reminded him. Nathan laughed.

"She, believe it or not, is even less thrilled about the arrangement," he said.

"Why?" Kayla asked, perplexed that anyone would be unhappy about marrying Nathan.

"For the same reason I am. She dumped someone she loves for her duties. And she's not shy about expressing her discontent with the situation either," Nathan replied. Kayla nodded.

"Even in front of my parents," he added.

"Interesting," Kayla said.

"What's interesting," Nathan asked.

"That she isn't afraid of your parents," Kayla replied.

"I guess it has something to do with a fact that she's a princess. It's not like she's insulting her own leaders or something," Nathan explained. Kayla nodded. "I want you back."

"Nathan, you're engaged. You can't have me back," Kayla rationalized.

"I don't care if I'm engaged. I want to marry you," he said.

"You can't. Your parents would disown you and you know it," Kayla said.

"If they disown me, then they disown me. I don't care. I want you, not Haley. Don't get me wrong, I like her but there's just one thing wrong with her," he said.

"What?" Kayla asked, leaning into his eyes. What could be wrong with a princess?

"She is not you," Nathan said. Kayla couldn't help but smile. She came over to Nathan and threw herself into him. His arms wrapped around her and she dug her head into his shoulder. "I miss this so much," Nathan whispered into her hair.

Hale stood at the doorway of this Kayla's apartment. As a foreign royal, she was treated with a surprising amount of respect. She figured it had to do with the fact that she was Nathan's fiancée, a fact she was not thrilled about but had to admit that it came in handy at times. Then her eyes locked with Kayla's.

"Who are you?" Kayla asked. Nathan pulled away and looked towards the door.

"Haley, what are you doing here?" he asked, nervously.

"Now weren't you the one who was scolding me about being with my ex?" she asked. He gazed at her pleadingly. "Oh, relax. I won't tell."

"You won't?" he asked.

"No, I think it's kind of nice. You two look so cute," she teased.

"How can you say that?" Kayla asked.

"I just did," Haley replied simply.

"That's not what I meant. How can you say that when you're about to marry him?" Kayla said.

Haley laughed. "Yeah, about that. I've decided not to go through with it," Haley said.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked.

"I said I'm not going to marry you. Sorry, Nathan, but you're just going to have to marry your girlfriend here," Haley replied.

"There was an agreement made by your parents that you two would marry each other," Kayla reminded them.

"To hell with their treaty! I never signed on for it. It's my life that they bargained with," Haley said.

"Do your parents know yet?" Nathan asked.

"Not yet but they will. I was kind of hoping you'd support me on this," Haley said.

"You were?" he asked. Haley nodded. Nathan gulped and started to shake his head.

"Don't you want to be with her instead of me?" Haley asked, raising her eyes at him innocently.

"Of course," Nathan replied right away. Haley winced.

"Wow. That actually hurt," she said.

"Sorry. What I meant was that I'm on your side," he replied.

"All righty then. Shall we go then?" Haley said.

"Go where?" Nathan asked.

"To Toraan. Try to keep up, ok?" Haley replied, shaking her head in amusement. Nathan rolled his eyes. Haley turned to Kayla. "Do you want to come?"

"Is that allowed?" Kayla asked.

"Do you want to come?" Haley asked.

"Of course I do," Kayla replied.

"Well, I asked, you said yes, so I guess it must be allowed then," Haley replied. Nathan laughed.

"I see what you meant about her," Kayla whispered to Nathan as they followed Haley out the door.

"She certainly is a character," Nathan said.

"I heard that," Haley called back. Kayla's face reddened in embarrassment.

TORAAN

Haley led the way into the throne room where both of their parents were. "Haley. Nathan. Excellent," Dan said.

"Haley, why don't you tell them?" Nathan suggested. Haley nodded.

"Right. Look, though we appreciate the kind gesture, we say thanks but no thanks," Haley said.

"What?" All four parents asked.

"We've decided not to go through with the wedding," Haley clarified.

"This is a funny joke though hardly appropriate," James said.

"No joke. We're serious. We will not be joined in holy matrimony," Haley said.

"Honey, stop this nonsense," her mother scolded. Haley laughed and shook her head.

"Did you honestly think that I would just _accept_ this and move on?" Haley asked.

"You have to do this. The engagement has already been announced. The people are already preparing for it," Deborah said.

"Well, too bad! I love them but I'm not about to sacrifice my happiness so they can go to a party," Haley said.

"This is not a good idea," James grumbled. Nathan saw Haley roll her eyes. Kayla grabbed hold of his hand. He smiled at her touch Haley walked over to her father, knelt down and looked him in the eyes.

"I know that you support arranged marriage and why wouldn't you given what a success your own marriage was? But our situations are entirely different. You knew mom your whole life and were probably already loved her. Knowing you, I bet you were already planning to propose. I just met Nathan three days ago and already I know he's not the one I should be with. If I marry him, I will regret it for the rest of my life. Is that really what you want for me?" Haley asked.

"We all have to make sacrifices," he reminded her. Haley looked at him.

"That's true but is sacrificing the throne a good idea?" Haley asked. That got his attention.

"What are you talking about?" her father asked.

"Well, Nathan and I are both only children. If we do marry, that means I'll move to Polar and rule that country. The throne of Toraan will be passed down to your stepbrother's daughter," Haley replied.

"Lisa is unprepared to rule. I love her but she is not very bright," James started.

"She's not qualified to rule Toraan the way I am. I know that. So, break the treaty and let me stay and rule Toraan," Haley concluded. It was obvious that Haley knew exactly which buttons to push to get her parents to see things he r way. Nathan smirked. She was very resourceful. King James sighed and looked at his wife sadly.

"The agreement has just been revoked," he said. Haley smiled and hugged her father. Kayla jumped up and down excitedly.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

"Of course I did. Kayla, will you marry me?" he said. Her eyes lit up with happiness. She nodded and kissed him, then hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her off the ground.

Haley was happy for Nathan and Kayla. They finally got what they all wanted and she was determined to get what she wanted and that was Calan. Not marry him yet, of course but definitely get him back. She walked over and sat down at her throne and smiled at Nathan who smiled back while hugging Kayla.

He put Kayla down and walked over to her. He took Haley's hand and pulled her up. He hugged her. "Thank you so much," he whispered. Haley nodded and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek and pulled back from him.

Nathan's fight was over. Her battle had just begun. The real battle for her was convincing Calan that they could be together. She excused herself and made her way out of the palace. She was heading to Calan's house that he shared with his older brother.

"Princess Haley, what a surprise!" Calan's older brother, Terrance said. He bowed down to her and kissed her hand. She lifted his chin up and looked him in his eyes.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Who, Calan?" he asked. She nodded. _Duh_. "He's out."

"Oh," she said.

"On a date," Terrence added. Haley gulped and he noticed. "I'm sorry."

Haley refused to shed one tear so she nodded and thanked him, leaving quickly.

_A few minutes later _

"Thanks for a wonderful evening, Calan. I had a great time," Angela said.

"You're welcome. I had a good time too," he said. He wasn't lying; he did have fun with her. Angela had been his friend for ages but he had just realized that she liked him so he had asked her out. He felt some definite potential in her. He walked into his house and saw his brother sitting at the table.

"Hey, Terry. What are you still doing up?" he asked.

"Her Highness paid us a visit," Terrence announced. _Haley?_ He wondered but then relaxed.

"That's nice. How was she?" he asked.

"Couldn't tell. I don't know her as well as you do," Terrence said. It was Haley that had stopped by. Calan barely knew her mother but he knew Haley as well as he knew himself. "I told her about your date."

"And how did she react?" Calan asked.

"It wasn't much of a reaction. She left in a quite a hurry though," Terrence replied. She's hurt, Calan realized.

"Do you know what she wanted?" Calan asked.

His brother shook his head. "Didn't get a chance to ask her," Terrence replied. Calan nodded. He'd deal with her now. He would go to the palace and tell her to stop coming to his house and that she didn't have to worry about him anymore. He was over her and moved on with a lovely girl named Angela. On his way, he wondered if she would buy it.

_**10 minutes later** _

He stopped at the river when he saw her sitting down on the same rock nearly seven days before. "Haley?" He called.

Haley turned at his voice. "Hi," she said, smiling.

"What were you doing at my house?" he asked. Haley winced. Apparently he wasn't interested in keeping up appearances.

"I just came to tell you something but your brother told me you were on a date. How'd it go?" she asked.

"It went great. What did you want to tell me?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore," she replied.

"Don't lie to me, Haley. It is important to you. It's all over your face," he said.

"Damn it! I hate having an honest face," she exploded.

"Just tell me," Calan said.

"It's fine. You probably wouldn't care," she said. He grabbed a hold of her arms and forced her to face him.

"Don't give me that. Tell me what it is," he said. She sighed.

"Fine. If you really want to know, I came to tell you that I'm not engaged anymore," she snapped. Calan released her. Those were the words he had longed to hear for so long. Haley turned back and faced the water.

"You're not engaged?" he asked.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Haley retorted. He smiled for some reason. Haley was completely taken aback by his reaction.

"That's good," he said.

"Yeah, _good_," she agreed bitterly. He smiled again. _The girl could be so dense sometimes_, he thought. She still didn't get it. He put his hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at him, again with confusion.

"No, it's great," he said. Haley eyed him carefully.

"Great?" she asked.

"Yes, doorknob. Great," he replied. She still doubted him. He could see it. He turned her head to him and planted his mouth on hers.

_**2 years later** _

Haley walked into the big mansion reserved for the Prime Minister of the U.E. and sat down in a chair. In her solitude, she glanced at her left ring finger and swallowed. It was bear. The engagement ring that had stood proudly on that finger was no longer there and Haley had to bite back tears as she recalled exactly what had happened. The man who had promised her forever had not only lied to her, he had played her for a fool, messing around behind her back. With her own governess.

The PM's attendant had told her that Larek Milano would be along any moment now. Apparently he was finishing a meeting with another visiting royal. Haley wondered who it was.

"I appreciate that you came all this way just to meet me," Larek said.

"It was not problem, Sir. I've heard so many things about you from Theresa Moore of Rendaya. I figured now would be as good as any time to meet you for myself. When I'm King, I won't have any time to travel to Antar without a really good reason," he said.

"Let's hope nothing that serious happens," he said. Nathan smiled appreciatively. Larek glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Something wrong?" Nathan asked.

"Not really. I'm just running late for a meeting with another royal," Larek replied.

"Oh, really? From where?" Nathan asked.

"Something starting with a 't'. I'm not really sure. It's a country that lies on the U.E.-O.T. border," Larek replied.

"Interesting. I know of a country that's around there. I hardly think it's the same one though. The Toraanians aren't really likely to travel all this way just to meet you," Nathan said.

"Well, you're welcome to join me," Larek said.

"Why, thank you. I'd enjoy that," Nathan said. They walked to a pair of double doors. The Prime Minister opened them and walked in. Nathan followed and was stunned when he saw the visiting royal. It was none other than his ex-fiancée.

"Haley?" he asked. She turned her head and looked at him in confusion. He didn't remember him.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"You can't be serious. You don't recognize me?" Nathan asked.

"I'm sorry," Haley replied, shaking her head.

"Come on. I know it's been a while since we've seen each other but it hasn't been that long," he said.

Haley stared at the strangers in front of her. "Could you give me a hint?" she asked the black-haired one.

"Polar," he said.

"Polar?" Haley repeated and wrinkled her brow. It was familiar. "Oh, yes! That's the name of a country where the man I was betrothed to… wait a minute," she said. It couldn't be.

His smile widened at her. "Nathan?" she asked.

"It took you long enough," he said, smiling that charming smile she remembered.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here visiting the Prime Minister. What about yourself? You're a long way from home," Nathan replied.

"It's a long story," she said.

"So you two know each other?" Larek asked, clearing his throat. Haley smiled. She had forgotten that there was someone else in the room with them.

"Yes, Prime Minister. This is the Princess of Toraan. That's the country I was telling you about," Nathan replied. Larek nodded and turned to Haley.

"Hello, Highness," Larek said, taking Haley's hand and kissing it, "I'm the Prime Minister."

"I figured," Haley said and they laughed.

"So, what brings you all the way out here?" Larek asked Haley.

"I guess you could say I've been in need of a distraction lately. So, my father suggested that I should get out into the world and make my presence known since my coronation will be taking place in a matter of weeks," Haley replied as they all wandered into a small living room. Larek sat down in a chair while Nathan and Haley sat beside one another on a couch that was placed across from the chair.

"Your coronation?" Nathan repeated, looking at her in surprise. Haley nodded. "It seems a little early for you to take the throne." Haley smiled.

"A lot has changed since the last time we saw each other, Nathan," she replied. His eyes changed and he bent his head down quickly but Haley could've sworn she saw a flicker of pain in them. He looked back up at her. His eyes were glazed over and Haley felt a sense of déjà vu.

Part of her etiquette teachings came back to her. You were supposed to appear in control at all times. No emotion whatsoever. Wasn't that the royal way? "I know what you mean," Nathan muttered but offered no explanation.

All of a sudden, a thundering crash interrupted the conversation followed by a piercing scream. Haley noticed Larek rolling his eyes and absentmindedly wondered why. Then, there was a knock on the door and Larek's attendant came into the room. "Sire, Miss Sofia is calling for you," he said. Larek nodded and turned to Nathan and Haley with an apologetic expression.

"I'm so very sorry but I must leave you for a few minutes. My wife, Sofia is pregnant and is a very demanding woman. I must go and see what it is that she wants now," Larek said tiredly.

"Of course," Nathan said as he turned to eye Haley. Her face was bright with amusement and her mouth was clamped closed and she had her hand covering it but Nathan could tell she was holding in her laughter. He was glad to see that some things hadn't changed.

"Good luck," Haley squeezed out. Larek chuckled and closed the door behind him. She waited an appropriate amount of time to make sure that Larek was out of earshot and then exploded into laughter.

"You are awful," he said. Haley rolled her eyes.

"Please. You thought it was funny too. You're just better at keeping your emotions in check," Haley said. Nathan shrugged.

"I didn't think there was anything funny about it," Nathan replied firmly.

"Oh, come on!" Haley exclaimed skeptically.

"It's true because unlike you, I know the truth behind the situation," he said.

"What truth?" Haley asked.

"That Sofia Milano is in a fragile condition," Nathan said.

"I thought she was pregnant," Haley said.

"She is but its high risk. Sofia has miscarried twice before and so the doctor ordered her on bed rest for her entire pregnancy," Nathan said.

"How could you possibly know that?" Haley asked.

"Anyone from the U.E. knows that," Nathan replied.

"Right," she said, nodding.

The country sat directly on the U.E.-O.T. border and technically belonged to both organizations. It was a well-known fact that the Toraanians kept to themselves. They didn't consider themselves to be part of either one. King James had made it clear that Toraan was a sovereign state.

"So why are you having your coronation?" Nathan asked.

"I think it's pretty self explanatory," Haley replied.

"Not really," Nathan pointed out. Haley sighed.

"Why does anyone have a coronation?" she asked and let that hang in the air. Nathan looked at her in confusion. "I'm taking over soon."

"I gathered that. But why?" Nathan asked.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked.

"Your father is barely into his fifties right now. Why in the world would he be giving you the throne so soon?" Nathan asked.

"The people have grown tired of his tactics. They want a change," Haley replied.

"His tactics?" Nathan repeated in confusion. That was a very odd way to describe the way her father ruled. King James "Jim" James was a renowned leader. He was one of the greats but the word 'tactics' implied that he was crooked. Nathan didn't understand it.

"Yes," Haley replied. Nathan was about to ask her what she meant but Haley shook her head to signal that it was the end of the conversation.

"All right. I don't understand but I gather you don't want to talk about it," he said.

"Bingo. I don't want to talk about it because, frankly, I'm tired. All I ever do is talk about it and I feel like a broken record. So I appreciate you asking but my response is 'no comment'," Haley said.

"All right. Jeez," Nathan said.

"So how is, uh…?" Haley asked, trying to remember what's-her-name's name. Nathan looked at her in confusion. "Kayla?" Nathan's face went slack at the name. She had obviously gotten it right.

"No comment," he muttered. Her eyebrows shot up and her mouth curved into a small knowing smile.

"Trouble brewing in paradise?" Haley joked. His eyes narrowed. That is what everyone always assumed. His eyes narrowed.

"Paradise is gone," he replied flatly. Haley frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean that without Kayla, there is no paradise," Nathan said.

"Well, where is she?" Haley asked in disbelief. Usually the person asking that question had a confident and almost mocking glint in their eyes since they thought they already knew the answer. They almost always figured that Kayla had left him but Haley was different. And that's why Nathan decided to answer.

"Kayla is dead," he replied. Haley's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Nathan knew she was probably going to ask how Kayla had died like all the other nosy people had but then her mouth closed and her face softened. She placed a small hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry," Haley said with a kind smile.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: What can I say? I'm on a roll today. More information. Leave me some words. Enjoy **:D Katy_

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

"It happened-" he began but Haley shook her head.

"You don't tell have to tell me if you don't want to," she told him. He smirked.

"You expect me to believe that you don't want to know?" he asked, raising his eyebrows in amusement.

"Well, duh, of course I _want_ to know but that doesn't mean I _need_ to," she said. Nathan smiled. She was still brutally honest, outspoken in her tell-you-exactly-what's-on-her-mind way and yet something was different about her. She held a maturity now that she lacked two years ago.

"You've changed," he told her.

"Two years can have that affect on a person," Haley commented.

"And yet you're still the same," he teased. She rolled her eyes because she could tell what he meant. He was hardly the first person to tease her about her lack of restraint when it came to voicing her opinions.

Haley always said what was on her mind even when it wasn't necessarily a good idea because despite her best efforts, she could not hide her emotions. Her mother had constantly teased her, calling her an open book. "Nobody has to bother studying you closely. All they have to do is glance at you and they know exactly what you're thinking," she would say. And then her friends would laugh because they thought it was funny. Haley certainly wasn't amused.

"The truth hurts," she said with a shrug and added, "It's not my fault if some people can't deal with it."

"And you should never lose that quality," he said. Her eyebrows came together.

"Huh?" Haley asked. That was the first time anyone had ever told her it was a good thing.

"It's rare to find someone, especially a leader, who's as honest and forthright as you are," Nathan said.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," he said. They sat in silence for a while.

"How long ago?" she asked.

"What?" he asked.

"When did she die?" Haley asked.

"Almost seven months ago," he replied.

"But you two did get married, right?" she asked. Nathan nodded and revealed a small chain that he had put both his and Kayla's wedding rings on.

"Yeah, we did," he replied.

"Nathan," Haley started. He had to smile.

"Its fine, Haley. I'll tell you what happened," he said.

"Only if you want to," she said. He chuckled.

"I do," he said.

"All right," she said.

"Kayla was killed by a bomb that was meant for me," Nathan told her. Haley paled.

"Oh, my God. Who planted the bomb?" she asked.

"I'm still working on that," he said. She nodded and then looked at him.

"Then how do you know the bomb was meant for you?" she asked.

"Because Kayla didn't have any enemies of her own. When we got married, my enemies became hers," he said.

"Oh," Haley said and looked away so that Nathan wouldn't see her doubts. Everyone had enemies. Even Kayla. And she found it hard to believe that a soldier in the army hadn't pissed someone off enough to the point where they wanted her dead. But that didn't mean that Nathan was wrong either. She shrugged inwardly.

"So how is Calan?" Nathan asked. Haley frowned and shook her head.

"He and Peyton are deliriously happy from what I hear," she replied. Nathan's eyes widened.

"Come again?" he asked.

"You heard me," she said.

"I was sure you two would've gotten engaged," he said, shaking his head.

"Oh, we were," Haley said.

"What happened? And how does your governess figure into the equation?" Nathan asked.

"It's a long story," she replied.

"Oh, come on, Haley," Nathan said.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't keep me in suspense. Tell me what happened," he said. Then Larek returned. Haley smiled.

"Saved by the PM," she said with a wink.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too terribly long," Larek said as he sat down.

"Oh, no. We were just in the process of catching up," Nathan said. Larek nodded.

"Is everything okay?" Haley asked Larek.

"Wonderful," Larek replied.

"How far along is your wife now?" Nathan asked. Larek beamed.

"Six months," he said.

"How big is she now?" Haley asked. Both Larek and Nathan gaped at her. Haley noticed and asked, "What?"

"Did you actually ask how big his pregnant wife was?" Nathan asked. Haley nodded. He shook his head.

"When women are pregnant, their stomachs grow bigger," Haley said.

"We know that," they both said.

"Did you also know that you can tell if the baby is growing at a healthy rate if you know how big a woman's belly is?" she asked.

"Interesting," Larek commented.

"I didn't know that," Nathan said. Haley smiled. Men tended to pretend they knew so much about pregnancy when in fact, they knew very little. If Nathan and Larek really knew anything, they would know that Haley was lying through her teeth as she had told them an old wives tale that had absolutely no scientific basis.

"So, you said that your father sent you here," Larek said.

"No, he suggested that I should get away and make my presence known in the U.E.," Haley said.

"Why?" Nathan asked, looking at Larek.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked.

"Well, Toraan has a reputation for being very independent especially from the U.E.," Larek said.

"True but being independent is not necessarily a reputation I wish to maintain for us," Haley said. Nathan sat back and looked at her.

"Are you saying that you'd actually consider officially joining the U.E.?" Larek asked hopefully. Toraan had a vast amount of resources at its disposal. Given its neutral status, most countries trusted the Toraanians so they had a lot of friends in high places.

"I wouldn't go that far," Haley said. She wasn't going to lay all her cards out before she even took the Throne.

"How far would you go?" Nathan asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe I plan to be more cooperative in the future," she said. Nathan studied her and she was unusually hard to read. Maybe she really was undecided but something in her tone led him to believe she knew exactly how far she planned to go.

"Well, in the hopes that you plan to be very cooperative, I look forward to working with you," Larek said.

"Don't hold your breath," Haley said. Nathan and Larek looked at her and she cracked a smile.

"Very amusing," Nathan teased.

"So what brings you here, Nathan?" Larek asked.

"Well, I'm sure you heard about what happened to my wife," he said.

"Yes, I did. It was an unfortunate tragedy," Larek said.

"And I was hoping that you would lend some assistance and help me find out who was responsible," Nathan said.

"I don't know how helpful I would be. I don't know much about outward politics," Larek replied.

"I know but I was wondering if you could ask the Kindred to take a look," Nathan said.

The Kindred were a special branch of Antar's military. They were a group of soldiers that specialized in intelligence gathering and carrying out specific tasks often undercover work but were only allowed to operate outside of Antar.

"I could speak with the head about it but I can't guarantee anything. It's very unlikely that the Kindred would be able to uncover anything. I just don't see anyone admitting to that or people trusting the Kindred enough to let them know," Larek said.

"I would appreciate it if you asked the head anyways," Nathan said.

"Of course. The murder of a royal is a capital offence in the U.E. I will advise the head to work on the case but you should turn to outsiders if you really want to know who killed your wife," Larek said.

"Outsiders?" Nathan repeated.

"People who are not affiliated with the U.E. People who have gained ostracized countries' trust," Larek explained.

"Do you have any suggestions as to who I should turn to?" Nathan asked. Larek thought for a second and he looked around the room absentmindedly and his gaze rested on Haley.

"Well, people like the Toraanians," he said.

"Whoa," Haley said.

"Yes, the Toraanians are perfect. They are neutral in almost every aspect. They are open minded but cautious. People confide in them," Larek said.

"Uh, you guys?" Haley said but both ignored her.

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked.

"Positive. I can't think of anyone more perfect than the Toraanians and you already have a connection to their future leader," Larek said, inclining his head to Haley. Nathan nodded.

"Hold the phone!" Haley exclaimed. Both turned to her.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked.

"The future leader happens to be in the room with you and I do not appreciate being talked about as if I'm not even here. Especially when you want my help," Haley said.

"So you will help me?" Nathan asked.

"I didn't say that," Haley said.

"So you won't help me?" Nathan asked. His tone was almost accusing.

"I didn't say that either," she said.

"What are you saying?" Larek asked.

"It's not up to me," Haley said.

"What are you talking about, Haley? You are the future leader," Nathan asked.

"Yeah, _future_ leader. Key word being future. As in has not happened yet," Haley said.

"So then who is it up to?" Larek asked.

"My father," Haley replied.

"Then all you have to do is ask her father and then the Toraanians will help you," Larek said. Haley snorted.

"That's easier said than done especially nowadays," she said.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked.

"I mean that my father is a very stubborn man. He does not favour the idea of being stuck in the middle of a conflict between two countries," Haley said.

"Well, you're his daughter," Larek said.

"What's your point?" Haley asked.

"Surely you carry some weight in Toraan and you could probably influence your father's decision," Larek said.

"You did when you convinced him to break off that deal he made," Nathan said.

"What deal?" Larek asked in confusion. Nathan and Haley both looked at one another.

"Never mind," they said in unison.

"Okay," Larek said.

"That's completely different. Besides, what makes you think I want us to get involved in your personal vendetta?" Haley asked.

"Because I think you want Kayla's killer brought to justice," Nathan said.

"Sure I do," Haley said.

"So there you have it," Nathan said.

"Except vengeance is not justice," she pointed out.

"So what?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan, I am a Toraanian and we're pacifists. We do not believe in killing. I will not help persuade my father to help you if your plan is justice by execution," Haley said.

"Someone killed my wife," Nathan reminded her.

"And that is awful but 'an eye for an eye' is not our way of life. In fact, it goes against it," Haley said.

"What do I have to do to convince you to help me?" Nathan asked.

"Promise me that you will not harm them whoever they may be in any way," Haley said. Nathan looked at her for a minute and then nodded.

"All right," he said.

"Then I'll help you," Haley said.

"Excellent," Larek said.

"When do you want to go back to Toraan?" Nathan asked.

"I'm expected back tomorrow so then is fine," Haley said.

"All right," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the third chapter for you. It will take me a while to get the next updates for _Leave the Pieces_ and _Open Door Policy_ up but I have added a one-shot story called _Where You Need to Be_ in case you're desperate for something to read. I think you'll really like this chapter. Hint: I loved writing it. Leave me some words. Enjoy** :D Katy

* * *

**Chapter 3**

TORAAN

"Where have you been?" King James demanded of his daughter who walked into the throne room. Haley shot a confused look at her mother.

"You're late," her mother told her. Haley glanced at her watch and shrugged.

"Only five hours," Haley replied carelessly.

"_Only_ five hours?" Her father repeated and glanced at his wife. Then he turned back to Haley. "That is three hundred minutes more you were away than you should have been."

"We were worried," Lydia added.

"Oh, well, blame him. Not me," Haley said, gesturing to Nathan who stood beside her the whole time. Both royals shifted their gaze to the young man who had accompanied their daughter.

"Nathan, what in the world are you doing here?" Lydia asked. He smiled.

"At least someone recognizes me," he said, shooting a look at Haley.

"They saw more of you than I did," Haley reminded him.

"But I was _your_ fiancé," he pointed out.

"Grudgingly," Haley remarked.

"Can't argue with that," he said. King James cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry, Sir. I'm here because I need your help," Nathan said.

"Our help?" James repeated.

"Toraan has a reputation for being very open-minded and trusting. I know that other countries confide in you," Nathan said.

"And come to us for help," Haley added.

"Yeah," Nathan said in agreement.

"What sort of help?" Lydia asked.

"He needs help from our intelligence division," Haley said.

"What for?" James asked.

"My wife was murdered some time ago and I want to know who's responsible," Nathan said.

"I'm sorry to hear that," James said. Nathan nodded appreciatively.

"As am I. But you want to know who's responsible…" Lydia started.

"Yes," Nathan said.

"To get even?" James asked.

"To bring them to justice," Haley replied for him. Both her parents nodded.

"And what makes you think we can help?" James asked.

"Dad, come on. Lots of people tell us their dirty deeds because they know we won't hold it over their heads. Obviously, Nathan is hoping we can talk to those people and find out if they know anything," Haley replied.

"You want us to exploit our relationships with countries that trust us so you can find out who killed your wife?" James asked.

"Not exploit. I don't see the harm in asking," Nathan said.

"It's not like they'd invade us or anything, Dad. The U.E. would have their heads," Haley said.

"We're not really part of the U.E., Haley," James reminded her.

"Yeah, but we don't have an army. It is against the law in both the U.E. and the O.T. to invade neutral countries," Haley said.

"Still. This is not our fight. There is no reason for us to get involved," James said.

"Sure there is. We're allied with Polar. Allies help each other in times of need. The Polarans need our help in finding out who murdered their Princess," Haley said. Nathan smirked. That was an interesting spin. James looked at his daughter and Haley widened her eyes.

"I'll think about it," James said.

* * *

"That was impressive," Nathan said about fifteen minutes later when Haley joined him. She pushed the sliding door closed behind her and sat down at the table with him. Haley had explained to him that rather than sitting at the dining room table with her parents where people watched them like they were inside a fish tank, she liked to eat on a balcony. 

The palace was at the edge of Torona which was the capital city of Toraan. The balcony overlooked the forest that was situated behind the castle and the castle gardens. She had described it as peaceful, something that was hard to find nowadays.

"What was impressive?" she asked, surveying the food on her plate.

"The way you handled your father. It reminded me of the time I saw you persuade him to break off the agreement that would have had us married for life," Nathan said, chuckling as she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Ironically, it was my father who taught me how to do that," Haley said.

"What?" Nathan asked. Haley swallowed some food and then put her fork down.

"I called it manipulation. He preferred to call it 'bending someone's will'," she replied.

"Are these the tactics that your people are tired of?" Nathan asked. Haley coughed as she took a sip of her water.

"No," she said and continued eating.

"What are they tired of?" he prodded. Haley shot him a look that was supposed to let him know that she wasn't comfortable talking about it but he did not know her well enough to realize this. He just looked at her expectantly.

"It shouldn't take him long to mull over. He likes to make it seem as if he came to the decision on his own," Haley said, subtly changing the subject. Nathan nodded.

"How much longer do you think he'll be?" he asked.

"About an hour or so. Maybe two if he's feeling especially stubborn," she said.

"Great. That gives me about two hours to finally get a straight answer from you," he said. Haley looked up at him and feigned confusion. "You are really good at avoiding an issue when you want to."

"What issue have I avoided?" she asked innocently.

"Oh, come on. You've been reluctant to tell me why you are taking over so soon or at least the tactics that your people have grown tired of and you have yet to tell me how the hell Calan and Peyton wound up together," he said.

"I don't think I've ever met a Prince who was a gossip before," Haley commented.

"There you go again," he said, putting his fork down in frustration. She nodded.

"My father has built up the image of Toraanians as independent people. He thinks that we don't need anything from anyone and he's ruled that way," Haley said.

"Being independent isn't a bad thing," Nathan said.

"Agreed. But we're so independent that at times, we appear to be stuck up and uncooperative," Haley said.

"I can see how people might get that impression," Nathan said.

"And that's what my people are tired of," Haley said.

"Being uncooperative?" Nathan asked.

"Yes. They want a leader who is willing to help other countries," Haley replied.

"And they think you're the person for the job?" Nathan asked.

"Apparently," she replied.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, normally, if people are tired of the King's tactics, then the Queen would take over but they passed over my mom and demanded that I take the throne early," she explained.

"That says a lot about what they think of you," Nathan said, trying to be helpful.

"I'm nineteen!" Haley exclaimed.

"So what?" Nathan asked.

"The youngest leader in Toraanian history was twenty-three and that's because his parents were killed in an accident," Haley replied.

"Well, Manaka de Whipaquierra took the throne of Emcran when she was sixteen," Nathan pointed out.

"A few differences. Emcran is a democratic country. They elect royal leaders whose reigns last no more than four years. If I take the throne, my reign will last the rest of my life," Haley said.

"You were raised as an heir and this is just occurring to you?" Nathan teased. Haley narrowed her eyes.

"You're not funny," she said.

"I couldn't resist that but I understand what you mean and I sympathize. I won't be taking the throne for a few more years," he said.

"What, are you gloating?" she asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Of course not. You didn't let me finish. I was going to say that I would feel unprepared and overwhelmed if I had to take the throne now," Nathan said.

"Don't forget annoyed," Haley added. He nodded.

"What about Calan?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, I'm annoyed with him," she said.

"Haley, you know I'm asking what happened," he said.

"Calan always had a problem with the royal way as he called it. He said that I paid more attention to people I didn't even know than I did to him. So he went elsewhere for the attention I wasn't giving him," Haley said.

"And elsewhere was Peyton?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Peyton is your governess," Nathan said. It was a statement not a question. He was just reminding himself of that fact. Haley cracked a smile.

"Not anymore," she said, shaking her head.

"Really?" he asked.

"Did you really think I was going to continue taking lessons from someone who not only betrayed me but didn't even practice what she preached?" Haley asked.

"How does that go against her teachings?" Nathan asked.

"She was really big on loyalty," Haley said. He chuckled.

"And you and Calan were engaged, weren't you?" he asked.

"For five months until I caught him and Peyton together," Haley said.

"Oh, man," Nathan breathed.

"I'm better off without him," Haley said.

"You didn't think so two years ago," Nathan said.

"I was naïve then; I thought Calan I could be together in spite of our differences. If I hadn't caught him cheating, they would have pulled us apart eventually," Haley said.

"So you're over it?" he asked.

"Not exactly," she said.

"Meaning?" Nathan asked.

"I accept that things are over between us and I know that it's for the better but-" she began.

"-the pain?" he asked.

"-is still there," she finished and smiled at him in acknowledgement.

"Haley?" Lydia James called.

"I'm out here, Mom," Haley replied. A few seconds later, Lydia opened the sliding door and poked her head out to make sure she had picked the right balcony.

"Your father has come to a decision," she announced.

"And?" Haley asked. Lydia was about to answer but James appeared.

"My answer is yes," he replied. Then he looked over at Nathan. "We will help you with your quest."

"Thank you," Nathan said.

"Don't thank me. Thank her," James said, inclining his head to his daughter who smiled.

"Well, thanks for helping with your dad," he said. Haley nodded.

"That's not what I was talking about," James said.

"What were you talking about?" Nathan asked. James looked at Haley.

"If anyone here knows or is going to learn who killed your wife, it's her," he said. Nathan snapped his head in Haley's direction and gaped at her.

"Haley is our ambassador to foreign countries. She is the one holding all the secrets," Lydia replied.

"Which is fitting since she's going to be taking over soon," James commented.

"You are?" Nathan asked looking at her. James and Lydia eyed their daughter.

"You didn't tell him?" Lydia asked. Haley laughed.

"I was saving it," she told them. Then she looked at Nathan which a smug smile on her face and said, "It looks like we'll be working together for a while."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Leave me some words and enjoy.** Katy_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

POLAR

"You're kidding me, right?" Lucas Roe asked Nathan. They were in the weight room of the army base. Lucas was lifting the dumbbell over his head while Nathan was spotting him.

"No, I'm not," Nathan replied. Lucas erupted into laughter and he had to put the dumbbell down. "What?"

"I like this Haley," Lucas said in between giggles.

"You've never met her," Nathan pointed out.

"True but I can't wait to meet her. When is she coming here?" Lucas said.

"She's not. We're meeting on Antar. She's agreed to mediate a dispute between the Antarians and Nemia," Nathan replied.

"What does that have to do with Kayla's death?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing but she also has a meeting with the Largoan leader," Nathan replied.

"What does Largos have to do with Kayla?" Lucas asked.

"Luke, stop asking so many questions. I'm in the dark as much as you are here. I don't think Largos is behind it but Haley knows a lot more about this than I do," Nathan said.

"So when are you leaving for Antar?" Lucas asked.

Nathan looked at his watch. "Uh, now," he replied.

* * *

ANTAR

Haley nodded her head at Nathan in acknowledgement as he entered the room. Haley sat beside Larek and King Jacob of Nemia gave her an once-over and then rolled his eyes. He leaned against the wall and observed.

Haley smirked when she noticed the annoyed expression on Jacob's face. Larek had filled her in on the plight. Nemia was a dominion of Antar's looking to gain independence only the Antarians didn't think the Nemians were ready for independence and Haley tended to agree with them. Toraan had been a dominion of the country Raboo's, which was a military superpower within the U.E., once upon a time. Nemia threatened to go to war for independence and Antar, being more equipped, was hoping to avoid war.

"Why did you bring us here?" Senator Jennifer Raine asked Larek.

"You're here for negotiations. I'm hoping to find a solution to this predicament without having to resort to war," Larek replied.

"Because you know you will lose?" Jacob asked somewhat sure of himself. Haley laughed. All heads turned to her.

"On the contrary, King Jacob, Larek doesn't want to spill the blood of your people because of your arrogance," Haley said. Nathan's eyes widened. Mediators were supposed to keep the peace, not start the wars. He was starting to doubt if Haley was as capable as her father painted her to be.

"Impossible. That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. The Antarians don't have a chance in hell of defeating us," Jennifer said.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Senator. I will point out that Nemia is the dominion not the other way around," Haley said.

"With all due respect, Princess," Jacob said. "I think you're a little too young to be making such comments."

"And I think _you're_ a little too old to be making threats," Haley said, referring to Nemia's threat of war. Jacob stiffened.

"All right," Larek said. "I think we should stick to the matter at hand which is how to avoid a war."

"Forget it, Antarian!" Jacob burst out. Now Haley turned to him with a knowing look in her eyes.

"You are unwise to refuse negotiations. The Antarians have nuclear capabilities and they've been fighting in wars since before your country was founded. If you lead your people to war, you will be leading them to their deaths," Haley said.

Jacob looked at her harshly. Clearly, he didn't agree with her. "Well, there you go," Haley said, shrugging. "You don't have to be a dominion."

"Really?" he asked.

"No, you could be dead," Haley said.

"Princess Haley," Larek started.

"The question is: which do you value more, your life and the lives of your people or your pride?" Haley went on. Nathan nodded in satisfaction and left the room.

* * *

"How did it go?" Nathan asked as Haley came out of the room with Prime Minister Larek.

"Amazingly well thanks to Haley," Larek said.

"It was nothing I haven't done before," she said, dismissing the praise.

"Do not sell yourself short, Princess. For a minute there, I thought you were making matters worse but then I realized you were doing it on purpose," Larek said.

"Nathan and I have a meeting with an informant from Largos," Haley said.

"You have an in with the Largoans?" Larek asked.

"I helped them out of a jam once when another country was about to invade. I happen to have some information that pertained to the leader of said country cheating on his wife and I held it over his head. He was more than willing to withdraw his threat to invade," Haley said.

"What's so special about Largos?" Nathan asked.

"I thought you knew," Haley said.

"Knew what?" Nathan asked.

"That the Largoans are notorious for their keen ability to make bombs. The best of the best. They supply Raboo," Haley replied.

"And you think they made the bomb that killed Kayla?" Nathan asked.

"They might. Or they might know who did," Haley said, leading the way down the hall of the senate building to yet another conference room. She smiled at her informant as she sat down across from him. "Hey, Sam."

"Always a pleasure, Princess," Sam said, shaking her outstretched hand. His gaze fell to Nathan. His eyes grew suspicious. "Who is he?"

"I'm…" Nathan started to introduce himself as the prince of Polar.

"He's a bodyguard assigned to protect me," Haley said.

"Assigned to protect _you_?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"You seem surprised," Haley said.

"I am. If someone comes after you, it'll be their swan song. You've got the goods to destroy millions of lives and so you have lots of very powerful friends," Sam said.

"Well, my paranoid father does not share your opinion," Haley said.

"Too bad. He would save a lot of money hiring protection for you," Sam said. They laughed together. Haley reached down for a bag beside her chair. Nathan hadn't even noticed it before. She reached inside and pulled out a small metal rectangle. She put it on the table and pushed it over to Sam. Sam caught it, looked at it and then looked at her.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Given your occupation, I would expect you to already know that it's a bomb," Haley said.

"I noticed that, Princess. I'm wondering why you're walking around with a bomb in a bag," he said.

"Oh, don't worry. It's just a model. It won't actually go kaboom," she said.

"And I'm guessing the actual bomb did?" Sam asked.

"Right you are. That is the replica of a murder weapon," Haley said.

"Who?" he asked.

"A friend of mine from Polar," Haley replied.

"I'm very sorry but what does this have to do with me?" he asked.

"Take a closer look, Sam. It carries your signature," Haley said. Sam looked at her in disbelief and began to inspect the bomb. "I didn't notice it at first either. You're usually more forward than a miniature 's' painted on the side."

"I haven't changed my signature in ten years," he replied. He shoved the rectangle back to her. "This isn't mine."

She caught it and held it up to her face so she could see the 's'. "I know. It was subtle and subtlety is not you," Haley said.

"I'm glad you realized that," Sam said.

Haley smiled. "Someone went out of there way to make it look like you made that bomb. I'm guessing it was the person who really made it and that person is probably your enemy. Now knowing you, I think you have a pretty good idea who that might be."

"I might," Sam said.

"So tell me," Haley said, leaning forward, "who would want to kill Kayla MacKnight and frame you in the process?" Sam gulped.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I'm feeling a little better and I have two new chapters for you. Leave me some words and enjoy.** Katy_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

ANTAR

"I asked you a question, Sam," Haley said, reaching for the replica of the bomb. She put it back in the bag and set it down on the floor beside the leg of her chair. Then she folded her arms on the table in front of her and raised her gaze so that she was looking straight into Sam's eyes.

"I know there are a lot of people who have a whole lot of reasons to exact revenge on me for things I did to them-" Sam started.

"But?" Haley interjected, arching an interested eyebrow.

"_But_ framing me for the murder of some girl I've never even heard of- let alone met- is a little farfetched," he finished.

"And what makes you think you've never met her?" Haley asked.

"Because I've never heard that name before today," Sam replied. Haley nodded and turned around to face Nathan who widened his eyes at the sudden attention.

He'd actually spent a few years in the Polaran military and while he'd never actually been someone's bodyguard, he did have the training for it. In fact, he was still an active member of the Polaran military since he fought alongside the soldiers in any wars they were helping in. That was how he had met Kayla.

If he was supposed to be Haley's bodyguard, he was only supposed to observe and watch out for suspicious characters and surroundings. His "charge", for lack of a better term, was not supposed to be turning around to look at him much less open her mouth and ask him, "You're a soldier in the Polaran military, aren't you, Nathan?"

"Y-yes," Nathan replied carefully. Haley widened her eyes at him. He widened his back and then she looked at the ring on her right hand. _Oh, right_, he thought to himself. "Princess."

Her face relaxed. "Do soldiers ever perform undercover missions?" she asked.

"All the time, Princess," Nathan replied.

"And would that require soldiers to use an alias?" Haley asked. Nathan smiled on the inside as he nodded.

"Almost all the time," he replied.

"Fascinating," Haley commented and then turned her attention back to Sam. She smiled mockingly at him. "There you have it. You could have met Kayla MacKnight while she was on an undercover mission and living under an assumed name."

"Princess-" Sam tried to say but Haley cut him off.

"The truth is you have no idea if you've met her or not," Haley replied.

"I had nothing to do with her murder," Sam insisted.

"Probably not," Haley agreed. Sam smiled in relief. "But that doesn't mean you don't know something about it."

"Do you really think I do?" he asked.

"I don't think you know anything about the mark but I do think you know something. Maybe you supplied the person that made the bomb or maybe you helped in some other small way. The thing is that you could have helped them and not know that you did," Haley said.

"I would know if I were an accessory to murder," Sam said.

"Except that you don't interrogate every single person who buys things from you or that you work for, do you?" Haley asked.

"No, I don't. My clients appreciate my 'don't ask, don't tell' policy," Sam replied.

"And that's why I need a list of your clients," Haley said.

"No fucking way," he replied gruffly. Haley shrugged.

"Fine. Suit yourself," she said as she got up.

With that, Haley turned to Nathan and inclined her head to the door. Nathan straightened and started to walk with her. When they were at the door, he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "What the hell are you doing? That guy obviously knows something and you're just going to walk away?"

Haley smiled. "I know what I'm doing," Haley said. She opened the door and smiled at Sam. "Do tell the Kindred hi for me when you see them because they will be stopping by," she said with a wink and closed the door.

"What-" Nathan started but Haley put her hand over his mouth, stopping him in mid sentence.

"Wait for it," she said.

"Princess!" Sam exclaimed a few seconds later. Haley smiled triumphantly at Nathan. She opened the door again and poked her head inside.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Talk to Nikki Reed from Menora," Sam said and turned his head. Haley shut the door and cursed herself.

"I should have known that bitch was involved in this," Haley commented.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Where are we going?" Nathan asked as they got back on the jet that had brought them to Antar.

"You're going home," Haley replied. He widened his eyes.

"Excuse me?" he exclaimed.

"I said that you're going back to Polar while I go to Menora," Haley replied.

"I heard you loud and clear, Haley," Nathan told her.

"Then why did you ask me what I said?" Haley asked.

"Because you were giving me orders. You do know that I'm not actually your guard, right? I am a prince. We're the same 'rank'," Nathan said.

"Rank?" Haley repeated.

"I mean that you can't overrule me since we're both children of a king and queen. It's not like in the military. I'm not a corporal and you're not a general," Nathan replied. She rolled her eyes.

"Except that I do 'outrank' you in these circumstances," Haley said.

"Like hell you do!" Nathan exclaimed and stood up in an attempt to intimidate her. He was about three inches taller than her. Haley just smiled.

"Simmer down. I wasn't trying to wound your pride. What I meant was that I am in a position to go to Menora but you're not," Haley said.

"And why is that?" Nathan asked.

"Because you're the husband of the victim. The Menorans are well-known assassins. So if a Menoran was hired to kill Kayla, that means that someone very high up on the food chain wanted Kayla gone," Haley said.

"That doesn't mean that I can't come with you," Nathan said.

"Actually it does. Nikki Reed is one of their best assassins because she covers her tracks. She learns everything she can about her mark so nothing is left to chance. Do you think there's even the slightest possibility that she doesn't know that Kayla was married?" Haley asked.

"She's that thorough?" Nathan asked.

"She's meticulous. Trust me when I say that Nikki knows your name, your status as a royal and in the military and she definitely knows what you look like," Haley replied.

"How do you know all of this?" he asked.

"I'm in intelligence. I know everything I can. Besides, Nikki and I go way back," Haley replied.

"You have ties to an assassin? That's not very comforting," Nathan said.

"Believe me. I'm not happy about the kind of ties I have to her," Haley said.

"What kind of ties?" Nathan asked.

"She was my father's mistress," Haley replied.

"Your father cheated on your mom?" Nathan repeated. She nodded. "And Nikki was his mistress?"

"Yeah. It was a one-time thing. My mother forgave him and they both think that I know nothing about it," Haley said.

"Being in intelligence doesn't sound like much fun," Nathan said.

"Learning the secrets of the people you care about is never fun," Haley said, looking at him.

"It has got to be hard knowing and not being able to talk with anyone," Nathan said.

"If I tell the wrong person the things I know, it could be very damaging especially if they tell other people," Haley said.

"But you threaten to tell people," Nathan said.

"I know how dangerous it can be to give certain people information. Innocent people could get caught in the middle and I'm not okay with that. So, yeah, I threaten to tell but I never actually have," Haley said. He smiled.

"But nobody needs to know that," she added. He laughed.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me," he said.

"I'm not worried. You need me too much," Haley said.

"That's true. I need your help in finally giving Kayla justice. I tried for seven months and got nowhere. You've been at this for about three days and already you've got the name of a suspect," Nathan said.

"Yeah," she said. Then she looked at him carefully.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan, if Nikki did kill Kayla, she probably was the intended target," Haley said.

"Yeah. Someone probably killed her to get to me," Nathan said.

"They might have," Haley said and then looked away.

"Haley, what are you trying to tell me?" he asked. She turned her head back to him and he could see the concern and worry in her eyes.

"Kayla could have been killed for something she did," Haley said.

"Which means?" Nathan asked.

"Which means that you need to be prepared for the possibility that there's something that you don't know about Kayla," Haley said.

"Kayla didn't keep secrets from me," Nathan said.

"Are you sure?" Haley asked.

"Of course. We were honest to each other," Nathan said.

"Nathan, you've never even heard of the Menorans," Haley said.

"What's your point?" Nathan asked.

"I've looked through her case files and Kayla has dealt with them," Haley said.

"We're not supposed to talk about her cases. They're classified," Nathan said.

"From the prince? Yeah, right," Haley said. He glared at her. "And just because you're not supposed to doesn't mean that she didn't tell you about them."

"You didn't know Kayla," Nathan reminded her.

"Very true. But there's a possibility that you didn't know her so well either," Haley said.

"It's impossible to know everything about someone," Nathan said.

"So you're saying that Kayla did keep stuff from you?" she asked.

"Our work. That's the one thing we never talked about. She was often involved in undercover missions in other countries. I am the prince and there are certain things that I did that I couldn't tell her," he said.

"Well, if you really want to know who killed her, you better tell me," Haley said.

"I have told you everything," Nathan said.

"Let's hope so because I hate being lied to," Haley said.

* * *

MENORA

Haley walked into the Reed residence. She looked around and actually felt impressed. It looked like a real home. You'd never guess that a family of assassins actually lived here. "My mother tells me you'd like to talk to me," Nikki said as she led Haley into the kitchen.

Nikki Reed was twenty-two. She was considered very attractive with her brown eyes, prominent cheek bones, raven black hair that was accentuated by her dark complexion. She had an almost innocent look about her that made it hard to believe she was actually a cold-blooded killer. But when she opened her mouth, her pristine image was shattered.

"I really only have a few questions," Haley said.

"About my relationship with your father?" Nikki asked.

"Your _former_ relationship," Haley reminded her.

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?" Nikki retorted.

"I don't think. I know. And, no, I'm here on another matter," Haley said. Nikki sighed.

"Fine," she said. Haley took out a photo of Kayla and handed it to Nikki. Nikki took the photo from her, examined it and that's when it happened. The slightest twitch of a muscle in her face. That's what confirmed Haley's suspicions.

"Judging by your reaction, I don't need to ask if you've ever seen her before," Haley said.

"No, you don't need to. I have seen her before," Nikki replied.

"Ever spoken to her?" Haley asked.

"Several times," Nikki said.

"I'm curious. Did you say anything to her when you killed her?" Haley asked.

"No," Nikki replied.

"You're not going to deny it?" Haley asked.

"What would be the point? We both know you can't touch me," Nikki said, shrugging. Menora and Toraan were not allies and they didn't have an extradition policy. Nikki was on foreign soil and Haley couldn't have her arrested.

"That doesn't mean I can't send a loose cannon your way," Haley said.

"What?" Nikki asked. Haley was about to explain her threat but she then remembered why she was there.

"The woman you murdered had a husband," Haley said.

"Prince Nathan Scott of Polar. Quite a looker if you ask me," Nikki said, nodding.

"I'm here on his behalf. He wants to know why Kayla was killed," Haley said.

"It's a long story," Nikki said.

"I've got loads of time and I have not heard a decent story in God knows how long," Haley said, smiling.

* * *

_**That's all the updates for today. I hope you enjoyed it. Leave me some words. **__Katy_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I'm about to put you all out of your misery now. You'll finally find out what Kayla was hiding and it's going to knock your socks off but the story is far from over. Leave me some words. Enjoy. **Katy_

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

MENORA

"Her husband is not going to believe me if I tell him that," Haley said.

"Meaning?" Nikki asked, raising a bored eyebrow.

"Meaning that he won't just take my word for it. He's going to need proof," Haley replied.

"I see," Nikki said. She looked around in thought and her eyes rested on a cupboard. She turned her attention back to Haley and nodded. "Hold on a sec." She got up from the table, walked out of the kitchen and disappeared down the hall.

Nikki returned minutes later brandishing a manilla envelope under her arm. She opened it and took out a file folder which she handed to Haley. "Show him this," she said. Haley took the folder, opened it and thumbed through the contents. She nodded and then placed the file on the table in front of her.

"This doesn't _prove anything_," Haley said to Nikki who smiled wickedly in return.

"No, but it _suggests _a lot," she retorted.

"It's not good enough," Haley said in dismissal. She shook her head for emphasis. She looked around the room as if searching for the thing that would convince Nathan Scott of the truth and then her eyes rested on Nikki. Her mouth curled into a smile. "He's going to need something more solid."

"Like what? Other than Kayla rising from the dead and telling him herself, I don't see any other way to convince the hubby of the truth," Nikki said.

"He _might_ believe it if he heard it from someone she interacted with," Haley said, widening her eyes. Nikki looked at her in confusion and then her eyes widened in realization as she shook her head insistently.

"No way," she said.

"Come on, Nikki. He might believe it coming from you. He would never accept it if he heard it from me. But your 'testimony' coupled with that file, there's no viable reason for him not to believe it," Haley said.

"In case you've forgotten, I am the one that killed his wife and he has placed a bounty on my head. Do you really expect me to tell him the truth and then admit to killing her? I might as well hold up a sign saying, 'Here I am. Come and get me'," Nikki exclaimed.

"You're going to be facing time either way," Haley said.

"That's an empty threat. The Toraanians can't arrest me and you know it. And since you're allied with the Polarans, they can't touch me either since they would be using information that you gathered for them," Nikki said.

"No, but the Antarians could arrest you on our behalf. I could tell the Prime Minister what I know. I might even let him borrow that file as proof of your motive to kill Kayla," Haley said.

"But you wouldn't," Nikki said confidently.

"Oh, but I would," Haley warned.

* * *

TORAAN

"Haley, are you going to tell me what you found out in Menora or what?" Nathan asked as he came in to her chambers, ignoring the protests of several handmaidens and palace staff. Haley was standing in front of a closet with a robe tied around her body. It was obvious that she had just showered by the dampness of her hair.

"Hello to you too. Don't people knock in Polar?" she asked. Her voice was tinged with annoyance but she smiled as if it wasn't really that big of a deal.

"I'm sorry," he said before turning around as Haley slipped into light blue skirt and a white tank top.

"The coast is clear," she announced as she slipped her feet into a pair of black sandals. She heard him sigh and then shuffling of his feet as he turned around again.

"Did you find out anything while you were in Menora?" he asked. Haley was about to say yes but her demanour changed. She looked at him funny and shook her head.

"So much for pleasantries, huh?" she quipped.

"What?" he asked.

"You're a very cut-to-the-chase kind of guy, aren't you? Very selfish too. You want what you want when you want it and pay no attention to others around you," Haley said.

Nathan looked around him in confusion. "Did I walk into another reality?" he asked.

Haley continued her tirade as if she hadn't heard him, "You come here very early in the morning, disrupt the whole palace, barge into my room- while I'm changing no less-, and demand to know what happened in Menora. Not once did you stop and say, 'Well, hello, Haley. How are you today?" He rolled his eyes which caused her to narrow hers even more.

"I'm fine by the way," she added. He nodded. She breezed past him, walked into the hallway and stopped to address one of the palace staff. "Would you summon Ms. Reed for me?" The woman nodded and scurried down the hall. Haley turned to him and frowned. "I'm hungry. Come on. You might as well have some breakfast after the blow that's about to be delivered." Then she went ahead, leaving him standing there in complete and utter confusion.

He met her on the balcony that they had eaten at when he came to the Toraanians for help a few minutes later. "I'm sorry. Did you say blow?" he asked.

"What?" Haley asked in confusion. She raised her head from her food and wrinkled her brow.

"Back there you said that I was about to be delivered a blow," he said.

"I did?" she asked.

"Yes." Nathan replied impatiently. Haley shrugged.

"Ms. Reed is here, Highness," a young woman announced.

"Send her in," Haley said and then she looked at Nathan sympathetically.

Nikki Reed walked in and stood before Princess Haley and Prince Nathan. "Do you want to sit?" he asked, pulling out a chair that was on the side of the two royals for her.

"Sure," she said, sitting down and pulling her chair up to the table but closer to the princess. For some reason, she didn't want to be close to Kayla's husband as she told him the truth. Maybe it was a survival instinct or maybe she felt more comfortable with the daughter of her former lover. She didn't know which and it didn't really matter.

"Nathan, I found out something in Menora. I found out who killed Kayla and why," Haley said. His cutlery collapsed onto the ground as Nathan looked up at Haley. He held her gaze and narrowed his eyes at her.

"And you're only telling me this now?" he asked. Haley sighed.

"I also found out a secret Kayla has been keeping from you. Well, actually from everyone in Polar," she added.

"Same question applies," Nathan replied gruffly. Clearly, he was not pleased with her but Haley shrugged it off. His opinion of her was meaningless to her.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me so I brought Nikki back with me to tell you in person," Haley replied. Nathan turned to Nikki and he appeared to be sizing her up.

"What could a Menoran possibly know about my wife?" he asked. Nikki chuckled.

"A lot more than you think," she replied.

"And what is it that you think you know about my wife, Princess Kayla MacKnight-Scott?" Nathan asked, using her formal title to intimidate Nikki.

"I know that her name isn't really Kayla MacKnight and I also know what she really did for a living," she said. Nathan's face faltered.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"Your wife led a double life," Haley said.

"Shut up," he snapped.

"Don't lash out at the princess. She's not the one who was tasked to marry you to learn your country's secrets. That was your wife," Nikki said.

"What do you mean, she was tasked to marry me?" Nathan asked.

"Well, actually, her original assignment was to get close to you. Sienna _Reed_- that's her real name by the way- was given the alias Kayla MacKnight, a young immigrant from some remote country who was adopted by Polarans and then she eventually joined the army so she could give something back to the people that took her in," Nikki said as if she were reciting something. It hit home with Nathan. That was almost word for word of what Kayla had told him on one of their dates a long time ago.

"Kayla was a spy?" Nathan asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Nikki replied.

"Sent by the Menorans," Haley added. Nathan turned to her and shook his head.

"But why?" he asked.

"We wanted to know what you were up to. We'd heard through the grapevine that you were planning to invade certain countries, countries that we rely on for survival. And you have close ties to Antar," Nikki said.

"And Kay- Sienna was chosen to spy on us?" Nathan asked.

"One of many but she was the one chosen to get close to _you_," Nikki replied.

"We had gotten married so she had obviously succeeded at her task. So why was she killed?" Nathan asked.

"Because she screwed up," Nikki replied.

"What?" Both Haley and Nathan asked. Nikki rolled her eyes.

"She got careless. A spy is supposed to harden themselves to their mark. One thing they're never, ever supposed to do is fall in love with their mark," Nikki said.

"She fell in love?" Nathan asked.

"Beats me but in one of her meetings with her handler, she let on that she cared for you. I'm not sure how much but our superiors felt that it was too much. Her feelings for you made her a liability. People began to question where her loyalties really lied and that's when the decision to eliminate her was made," Nikki said.

"Eliminate her?" Nathan repeated.

"Yeah. As in they hired me to kill her and I did," Nikki said.

"You killed your own sister?" Nathan asked in disgust. Nikki chuckled.

"Don't let the title fool you. The only thing Sienna and I had in common were a few genes. We were as far from being sisters as Sienna was from being the girl you knew her to be," Nikki said.

"I don't get it," Haley announced. Nathan and Nikki both turned to her. Nathan had momentarily forgotten her presence in the room.

"What?" Nikki asked.

"You said that your superiors were shocked," Haley said.

"Everyone was. Sienna was well-known for her ability to remove herself emotionally. She never got involved in that sense. That's what made her such an asset," Nikki replied.

"They shouldn't have been so surprised," Haley said.

"Why?" Nathan and Nikki both asked.

"If a person spent so much time pretending to love someone, I wouldn't be surprised if they actually ended up developing feelings for that person," Haley said.

"It's kind of irrelevant now that she's dead," Nikki said, getting up from the table. She started to walk out the door. "For what it's worth, my sister really did take a liking to you. I don't know if she loved you. That's an emotion I'd never seen her express but she might have."

"Yeah, she loved me so much, she lied and betrayed me," Nathan said, getting up and storming out off of the balcony. Nikki whistled.

"I see what you meant," she said.

"What?" Haley asked.

"He never would have believed you had you told him on your own," Nikki said.

"Tell me something I don't know," Haley snapped and rolled her eyes when she realized she was too harsh.

"If I must. He's going to need help through this," Nikki said.

"So?" Haley asked, shrugging carelessly. Nikki smiled.

"Who better to help him than a person he almost married?" Nikki asked with a smug smile. Haley looked at her in shock.

"You knew about that?" Haley asked.

"You said it yourself. I find out everything about I can about my mark and the people in their life. Of course I knew that you and Nathan were betrothed," Nikki said.

"I'm impressed," Haley said. Nikki smiled and leaned against the sliding door.

"It's kind of funny how everything turned out. Back then you and Nathan were so against that marriage but if you had actually gone through with it, Nathan never would have married my sister so he wouldn't be hurting right now and Calan never would have cheated on you and you wouldn't be hurting right now. You two might've actually been happy together. Very funny," Nikki said mostly to herself. In fact, she was talking to herself. She had completely forgotten that Haley was in the room. And when she looked up, she was confronted with Haley's frowning face.

"Oh, that's just hilarious," Haley said sarcastically.

"Or you could have been even more miserable than you are now. I'm just saying. But that's not relevant. What I meant to say is that I think you should go after him," Nikki said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because he's just learned that his marriage and life were a lie. Maybe he could use some compassion," Nikki said.

"You care so much, why don't you go comfort him?" Haley asked.

"Because I don't care. About him. Or you. Or Sienna. I'm detached," Nikki said.

"That's pretty pathetic," Haley said.

"It's a necessity in my line of work. But compassion is necessary in yours and you have a lot of it. I've seen it," Nikki said.

* * *

Finding Nathan was not a difficult task. All Haley had to do was go where she would go if her life had been turned upside down and that was the river. Sure enough, Nathan was there. He was standing on the edge of the bank, glaring down at the water. He was so distracted, he didn't even see Haley appear.

"Hey," she said. He was startled but he remained composed. He looked at her reflection and nodded at it.

"Hey," he finally said.

"Why did you come here?" Haley asked curiously.

"I don't know. I just didn't want to be in the palace and this is the only other place I know of here," he replied, shrugging.

"You know this place?" she asked. He nodded. "How?"

"It's where I found you when you ran off that day at dinner," he replied. It took Haley a while to remember. She also remembered running into Calan.

"Well, this place is very peaceful. A great place to think when things get tough. Good choice," Haley said. Nathan cracked a smile.

"I just don't understand why," he announced.

"Why what?" she asked.

"Why K- Sienna pretended to love me," he said.

"I'm not so sure she did," Haley said.

"But Nikki said-" Nathan said.

"Nikki wasn't there. She didn't see the way that Sienna looked at you. There was love there," Haley said.

"Maybe Sienna was good actress," Nathan asked. Haley chuckled.

"Nobody is _that_ good," she said.

"Not even your ex-boyfriend?" Nathan asked. Haley winced but swallowed the pain down.

"Nope. I caught on eventually," Haley said.

"I didn't," Nathan said.

"It's not the same thing," Haley reminded him. Nathan turned to look at her. "Calan was pretending to love me, not Peyton. Sienna did love you. She was pretending at everything else."

"Thanks, Haley," he said.

"For what?" she asked.

"For helping me, for telling me the truth and for caring," he replied and gestured to the river. Haley shrugged.

* * *

"You going home?" she asked, coming into one of the throne rooms of the palace.

"Not yet. I need a few days before it to sink in before I tell everyone. Do you mind?" he asked. Haley shook her head.

"It's probably a good thing that you not fly that jet back home anyways," she said.

"Why?" he asked in confusion.

"You're distraught. You could have crashed the plane, break your royal neck, leaving your people without an heir," Haley teased.

"So you would've flown it?" he asked. Haley burst out laughing.

"I can barely steer a car," she said.

"Well, isn't this cozy?" a male voice drawled. They both turned around to face Calan and Peyton. Nathan looked at Haley in concern and Haley just frowned.

_Just what I need_, she thought to herself.

_**

* * *

What'd you think?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks to **Lorilozz**, **chelle2911**, **coupling-all-the-time**, **Nathanlvr**, **xSmile**, **tutorgrrl23**, **naleyluver23**, **krizue**, **Chris-Crips**, **geeekindork**, **crazy4fiction**, **Izzzie23**, and **Lola Tinne-Riasscas** for reviewing._

_Finally! Writing this chapter was such a pain. It took so long to get the wording right which explains the delay in updates to this story. You better like it because it took me a while to write it. LOL. Just kidding. Leave some words and enjoy. :D Katy_

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

Haley looked at her ex-boyfriend. Calan was holding hands with Peyton while his eyes held a gleam of arrogance that was unfamiliar to her. She turned her attention to Peyton and felt her fury grow. Then she turned to Nathan.

"Did we interrupt something?" Peyton asked. Nathan and Haley looked at each other. Haley scoffed and Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Not really," he replied. Then there was silence for a few minutes.

"You seem familiar," Calan said. Nathan eyed Calan and shook his head at him. "Do we know you?"

"No," Nathan said.

"I have seen you before," Peyton said. Calan looked at her questioningly. Her eyes widened with recognition. "You're Nathan Scott, aren't you?"

"Yeah," he replied tiredly.

"The prince of Polar?" Calan asked. Nathan nodded.

"Her ex-fiancé?" Peyton asked.

"Yes, I am," Nathan replied.

"What are you doing here?" Calan asked. Nathan was about to answer when Haley cut him off.

"I was about to ask you the same question," she said in light tone.

"I'm dropping her off at work," Calan replied. Nathan turned to Haley.

"I thought you said she wasn't your governess anymore," he said. Haley nodded.

"I'm not. I was reassigned to be one of the queen's handmaidens," Peyton replied.

"That still doesn't explain what you're doing here," Haley said, gesturing to the room they were in.

"We were looking for the queen. We were told she would be here," Peyton said. Haley began looking around the room as if she was searching for something. She turned back to them and shrugged.

"I don't see her here. Do you?" she asked.

"Do you know where she is?" Peyton asked, sighing in annoyance.

"Yeah," Haley replied. Peyton looked at her expectantly.

"Well?" she asked. Haley looked at her questioningly and Peyton widened her eyes as emphasis. Haley smirked and shook her head.

"Oh, that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you," she said.

"Haley," Calan began. Haley glared at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you really to be so difficult all the time?" he asked.

"Pretty much," she replied with a mocking smile on her face.

"Your behaviour is unbefitting for a princess," Peyton scolded.

"Like you would know anything about appropriate behaviour," Haley said.

"I was your governess for a long time, Haley. I do know what I'm talking about," Peyton said.

"Too bad you couldn't play by your own rules," a female voice said. Haley's smile widened as she turned to her handmaiden and best friend.

"Stay out of this, Brooke," Peyton snapped.

"Or what?" Brooke challenged, raising her eyes to meet Peyton's glare. Nathan looked at Haley pleadingly. It was obvious that he didn't want to be caught in the battle.

"Did you need me for something, Brooke?" Haley asked, coming in between the two women. Brooke's face immediately softened and she lowered her head in respect. She then raised it.

"Your father requests an audience with you," she replied. Haley looked at her in confusion. It was odd that her father would want to talk to her in the middle of the day. It was unheard of for him to send a handmaiden to get her.

"Is everything okay?" Nathan asked. Brooke looked at him for a minute.

"He said it was important and that is all I know," she replied.

"Okay. Let's go," Haley said.

* * *

Nathan stood up and walked out of the throne room. He wandered down the halls aimlessly until he came to the main doors of the palace. He turned around and looked for a familiar face among the pack of palace staff. His eyes rested on Haley's handmaiden. He racked his brain for her name as he approached her. He tapped her on the shoulder and she looked at him questioningly. "Did you want something, Sir?" she asked.

"Yes, I would like to know your name first of all," he replied. She gave him a confused look.

"Brooke Davis," she replied. He nodded.

"Do you know where Princess Haley is, Brooke?" Nathan asked.

"She's on the balcony," Brooke replied. He nodded. "Do you need me to show you where it is?"

"No, I already know," he replied.

"Really?" she asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I eat there with her," Nathan replied. Brooke's eyes widened. "Something wrong?"

"No, it's just that I'm surprised," Brooke said.

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"Because that balcony is like her sanctuary; the place she normally goes to be by herself." Brooke explained. Nathan nodded.

"Thanks," he replied as he left. He opened one of the double doors and looked around for Haley. She was standing about ten feet away, leaning on the railing, looking out at the land. He sensed that she was upset about something so he started to close the door.

"You don't have to leave, Nathan," Haley said. Nathan stopped closing the door and pushed it further open.

"Pardon?" he asked in surprise. What, did she have eyes in the back of her head? He wondered to himself.

Haley turned around to face him. "I said that you didn't have to leave," she replied.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked. Haley looked at him thoughtfully.

"I don't know. I just did," she replied, shrugging. They stared at each other for a minute in silence. When they realized, they started laughing.

"Is everything you all right with your dad?" he asked. Haley rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, everything's fine," she replied in annoyance.

"Then why does your voice have that edge to it?" he asked. She blushed and laughed.

"He heard that I was in contact with Nikki and he gave me the third degree about the meeting," she replied.

"Why does he care?" he asked.

"He doesn't. I'm pretty sure he was covering his tracks," she replied.

"Huh?" Nathan asked.

"He was making sure I didn't know anything about them," she explained, referring to the fact that Nikki was her father's former mistress.

"Oh," Nathan said.

"Haley," Calan said. Haley's head snapped around and she glared at her ex-boyfriend. "Can I talk to you?"

"I'll give you two some privacy," Nathan said, starting to leave.

"No, Nathan, you don't have to leave," Haley said.

"It's really not a problem, Haley," Nathan said, looking at Calan as he spoke. Haley looked at Calan.

"Thank you, Sir," Calan said. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Nathan doesn't have to go because I want _you_ to leave," Haley said to Calan as she raised her arm and pointed to the door.

"We need to talk," Calan reminded her.

"No, we don't because I've already said everything I needed to say," she said.

"I kept my distance because I knew you needed time," Calan said.

"How noble of you," Haley sneered. Nathan smirked at the remark.

"Look, I know I that I hurt you and I wanted to apologize for what I did to you," Calan said. Haley looked at him, unconvinced. "I did care about you." Haley looked at him for a long minute and sighed.

"I really have no idea what to say," she said.

"And about Peyton; I didn't plan on it happening, it just did," Calan said.

"Calan, I don't want an apology from you if it's just your way of easing your guilt," Haley said.

"That's ridiculous. I'm apologizing for you, Haley. Not myself," Calan said.

"So you're not really sorry," Haley concluded. Calan sighed and shook his head.

"No, I'm not. I still feel the same way. You were never there for me," he said. Haley stiffened.

"Not this again. That is a cop-out and you know it!" Haley exclaimed.

"You were never around, Haley! You were there for everyone- your parents, the people, complete strangers but you were never there for me," Calan said.

"You have a hell of a lot of nerve, Calan. It had nothing to do with me being a bad girlfriend because if it did- if you really felt neglected- you would have said something and not gone to someone else for your kicks," Haley exploded.

"Haley," Nathan said.

"It had everything to do with the fact that all you cared about was yourself," Haley said.

"That is not true," he said.

"Don't talk to me about _truth_," she spat. He closed his mouth. "Your feelings and your needs were all that mattered in our relationship. You fought in wars and I accepted that and supported you even though I was terrified that you might never come home. But you could never support me in anything. Instead you lied to me, you humiliated me and you betrayed me." Calan sighed.

"Haley," he started.

"No. I talk and you listen. There's nothing to salvage here. What's done is done and I can't listen to your excuses anymore," Haley said.

"I need…" Calan trailed off.

"You need to go," Haley ordered. He was about to protest but realized it was futile. He gave her a sad look and shrugged as he walked out the door.

"Are you all right?" Nathan asked a few minutes later. Haley chuckled.

"I'm getting there," she replied.


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

Haley approached the balcony one morning the next week and was surprised to see Nathan already eating his breakfast. She observed him for a few minutes. He was leaning back in the chair, reading a book while sipping from coffee. He also took the occasional nibble of what was left of his three-egg omelette.

He seemed happy and relaxed. Looking at him appear so comfortable, it was hard for her to believe that this was a man who had just learned that his wife was a foreign spy hired to get close to him and marry him. She took a deep breath, opened a door and walked onto the balcony. She took her seat across from him and after a few seconds, he acknowledged her with a small smile.

"You're up early," she commented. He rolled his eyes and nodded.

"I've never been much of an early riser but for some reason, I woke up before the sun had come up and couldn't get back to sleep. I've been awake ever since," he replied.

"So you were having trouble sleeping?" she asked innocently. He eyed her and held her gaze for a minute. A flicker of uncertainty flashed through his eyes and he looked down at his book again.

"No," he replied a short while after.

"What's wrong, Nathan?" Haley asked, dropping all pretences.

"What makes you think anything's wrong?" he asked. Haley poured herself some water and took a sip.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that you just admitted that you haven't slept well. Maybe the fact that you won't meet my gaze," she said. He looked up from his book and pointedly met her gaze. Haley almost laughed at the annoyance he was directing at her. She took a bite of her toast as he returned his attention back to his book. "Perhaps it's the fact that you've been reading the same page in that book since I walked through the door."

He snapped his book shut and put it down on the table. He cleared his throat. "I'm not accustomed to being told what I'm feeling before admitting it," he said.

"I know," she said. He glared at her. She suppressed the smug smile that was tugging at her mouth. "But I know how to read people."

"Well, stop reading me. It's annoying," he ordered. Nathan had been staying in Toraan for almost three weeks now and Haley had come to know him well. She knew about his quirks and also things that annoyed him. He absolutely hated the idea that someone could know when something was bothering him when he was well known for his ability to shield his emotions.

"Maybe you should stop trying to pretend that something isn't bothering you and I won't have to," she said simply. Another glare.

"Nothing is bothering me," he said a few seconds later.

"Highness," Brooke said as she came to the door. She looked at her princess carefully. Haley gave her a slight nod, telling her that it was okay if she entered.

"What is it?" Haley asked. Brooke glanced at Nathan before he lifted his attention to her as well.

"Your parents are here…" she started to tell Nathan but then trailed off. She sighed. "What exactly am I suppose to address you as?"

"Sir, Prince Nathan, whatever," he replied sharply.

"Someone's cranky today," Brooke remarked boldly before averting her gaze away from the glare that she knew Nathan would be throwing her way.

"Did you just say his parents were here?" Haley asked. Brooke nodded.

"I'll be down in about fifteen minutes," he said.

"Aren't you done eating?" Brooke asked. He nodded.

"So why can't you go now?" Haley asked.

"Because I'm going to need another cup of coffee if I'm going to see them," he said, looking only at Haley as he noticed a gleam in her eyes.

"Okay then," Brooke said sarcastically as she left again.

"So that's what's got you so wound up," Haley said.

"Your handmaiden speaks quite freely," Nathan remarked. Haley chuckled.

"Always has," she said in amusement.

"And you just let her get away with it?" Nathan asked. There was a slight hint of disapproval in his voice.

"Brooke has been with me my whole life. Besides my parents, she's been the one constant. She may have a big mouth but she does know when to keep it shut," Haley said.

"All right," he said. Haley leaned forward and looked at him. "What?"

"And you said I was good at avoiding an issue," she said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"The way you dodged my comment about what's bothering you by ridiculing Brooke and my leadership," Haley replied.

"I was not ridiculing your leadership. I was merely stating an observation," he insisted.

"And you were careful to emit enough disapproval so that I would latch onto your attack. I have to congratulate you on such a clever little ruse but don't think for one second that I've forgotten about your obvious discomfort about your parents' sudden visit," she said.

"It's hardly sudden since they called me and asked if I was up to seeing them," he said.

"But you are uncomfortable about seeing them," she stated. He nodded in admittance. "Why?"

"They've probably come to ask why I'm still here and what I found out about Sienna," Nathan said.

"You haven't told them yet?" Haley asked.

"I told them that she wasn't who I thought she was and that's all," Nathan replied.

"And you don't want to tell them that you were duped," Haley said. Another statement.

"My father already lost most of his faith in me after I married a simpleton. He'll never respect me again once he learns that I fell in love with a spy," Nathan said.

"So don't tell him," Haley said.

"I have to," he said.

"Why?" Haley asked.

"Because my father is a king and kings are given the utmost respect in Polar. They are never lied to especially by their own sons," Nathan replied.

"And you really think that your father has always told you the truth?" she asked, arching an eyebrow in scepticism.

"It's not my place to question him," Nathan said.

"There's a 'no' if I've ever heard one," Haley commented.

"It doesn't matter if he's never told me the truth a day in his life. It doesn't give me the right to lie to _him_," Nathan said.

"What did he lied to you about?" she asked. He looked at her and for a second, he seemed to want to tell her but he quickly shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. It's ancient history," Nathan replied.

"It's something huge, isn't it?" she asked.

"Just drop it," Nathan said, looking at her. She returned his gaze with defiance but then his gaze grew intense and almost pleading. She looked down and nodded.

"Fine," she relented.

"Thanks," he said and smiled in relief.

He got up and exited, leaving a shell shocked Haley sitting at the table, staring at her food in disbelief.

_Something's happening_, a voice told her. She never backed down from discovering a secret because some prince had asked her to. She had never cared about someone's feelings when it came to uncovering the truth about a scandal.

But when she looked in Nathan's eyes, she could see an overwhelming vulnerability in his gaze that touched her and that _never_ happened. He returned a few seconds later and offered his hand to her.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked. Haley looked at him, instantly forgetting about the revelation she had been so close to realizing.

"Sure," she said without a second thought and accepted her hand. He pulled her up and kept holding her hand as they walked into the throne room to greet his parents.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Nathan has to tell his parents about Sienna (Kayla). How will they react? Read and you'll find out. Leave me some words and enjoy._**

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

The first time Haley had met the king of Polar she wasn't really paying much attention to him given the circumstances at the time. She had considered him friendly enough; even overly polite but maybe that had something to do with the fact that she was engaged to his son because now she found herself realizing she had read him all wrong.

King Dan Scott sat in a chair reserved for visiting royalty. His eyes were the same blue as Nathan's but they were different. They had hardness in them that Haley did not recognize and found slightly disturbing. And as he opened his mouth to speak, his booming voice was as cold as stone. "My pride and joy. It's about time," Dan said.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting," Nathan said.

"Waiting for you to show up or waiting for an explanation about your wife?" Dan asked.

"Dan," Queen Deborah warned. The king turned to his wife and their eyes locked. They stared at each other for a few minutes and then seemed to reach some sort of understanding. Dan nodded and turned his attention to his son.

"What did you mean when you told us that Kayla wasn't who you thought she was?" Dan asked.

"I meant that she lied to me. About a lot of things," he replied.

"What things?" Dan asked. His voice was tinged with annoyance. Haley could tell that he was getting impatient. Nathan looked to Haley in a panic.

"Will you tell them?" he asked.

"I think you should be the one to tell them, Nathan," Haley said.

"Haley, what are you doing here?" Deb asked. Haley chuckled.

"I live here," she replied. Deb's brow furrowed and then she realized that this was Toraan and chuckled along with Haley.

"Of course. Forgive me. All of this travelling has taken a toll on me," Deb said. Haley nodded.

"And the two of you are spending time together?" Dan asked curiously.

"Haley and I were working together to find out what happened to Kayla. She's the one who found out the truth," Nathan explained. Dan's mouth curved into a small smile at the news but then he frowned.

"What truth?" he asked.

"The truth that Kayla was a Menoran spy named Sienna Reed who was ordered to get close to me and marry me," Nathan replied. He exhaled deeply afterwards. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders but then he turned his head to his parents' stunned faces. They stared at him for a long moment and then looked at each other. A few seconds later, they started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Haley asked as she and Nathan exchanged confused looks.

"That was very amusing, Nathan. You almost had us," Dan said, still laughing.

"Dad, I wasn't kidding," Nathan said. Dan looked at him and his smile disappeared.

"You're actually serious?" he asked. Nathan and Haley both nodded. "You married a _spy_?"

"Yes," Nathan replied.

"My God, Nathan!" Dan exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I had no idea she was a spy," Nathan said. Dan snorted.

"Neither did you," Haley boldly pointed out. Dan's face darkened.

"I already disapproved of their union," Dan said.

"Why?" Haley asked.

"Because Kayla- or whatever her real name is- was a commoner; she was unworthy…" he said. Then he noticed Haley's look of disgust at his words and he tried to think of a way to put it nicely. "Forgive my crudeness. I meant that she didn't have what it takes to be a Scott," Dan replied.

"I never cared about that, Dad. I married for love," Nathan said.

"Well, your wife didn't. She married to steal our secrets," Dan snapped. He and his wife shared concerned looks. "Oh, what a mess."

"This is going to be a disaster to fix," Deb said.

"I'll come home with you. I'll assure everyone that we're not in any danger. Sienna didn't learn anything that she could use against us. I swear," Nathan offered.

"No, you stay away from Polar for now. The press would have a field day and the last thing this family needs is a new scandal. We will return home and do some damage control. You should go somewhere where no one knows to look for you," Dan said.

"Like where?" Nathan asked. Dan shook his head and shrugged. Then he looked around the room. Deb followed her husband's gaze and she soon smiled.

"What about here?" she suggested. Nathan and Dan looked at her questioningly. Deb looked at Haley. "Why don't you stay here? No one has any idea where you are right now. Clearly they would never think of here."

Dan nodded in agreement. He then looked at Haley and tilted his head at her. "Is that all right with you?" he asked gently.

"I have no problem with Nathan staying here," Haley replied.

"Would your parents mind?" Deb asked.

"No, they like Nathan. I'm sure they'd be thrilled to have him stay longer," Haley said. Then she turned to look at Nathan. "That is, if you want to stay here." Nathan looked at her and laughed.

"You bet I do," he said with a huge grin on his face.

"Perfect. It's settled then," Dan said.

--

"What are you doing up still?" Haley asked three days later as she walked by a vacant room and noticed Nathan sitting on a sofa. He turned his head to look at her and smiled.

"Just thinking," he replied. He motioned for her to come and sit by him. "What about you?"

"Taking a walk," she replied.

"What's bothering you?" he asked, remembering that she took walks when she was upset.

"Nothing. Just nerves," she replied.

"What are you nervous about?" he asked.

"Are you forgetting about what's coming up in less than a week?" she asked. He stared at her blankly.

"A big party. A ceremony of some sort," she said, giving him clues. He shook his head in confusion. Haley glared at him and then it hit him.

"Your coronation," he remembered.

"Yeah," she said, nodding.

"And you're nervous because?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know. It's just a life-changing event that loads me with the responsibility of ruling an entire country, that's all," she replied. He laughed at her. "Oh, just you wait. You're going to have your coronation in a few years and then you won't be so quick to laugh. No, I'll be laughing. At you."

"Wow, you babble when you're nervous," he said. Haley shrugged.

"Yes, I do. It helps calm my nerves," she said.

"Whatever helps," he teased. Haley glared at him.

"Mock now. It'll be your turn soon," she warned.

"I'm not so sure about that," he said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

He closed his mouth and grimaced as if he had said too much. Haley was about to ask him if something was the matter when she saw the nervous look in his eyes. "You almost told me, didn't you?" she asked.

"Told you what?" he asked.

"The big secret," she replied.

"Don't be ridiculous," he said but his eyes were practically screaming that she had hit it dead on.

"So the secret has something to do with your coronation. Or as you said, the possibility that you might not have one," she said more to herself than him.

"Did you hear that Peyton and Brooke got into a huge argument today?" Nathan asked, trying to change the subject.

"But how could you not have a coronation? You're the only child of the king and queen. There's no one else who can become the leader," Haley asked.

"I heard that Brooke nearly scratched Peyton's eyes out because she and Calan were in the palace after Peyton was done work," Nathan went on. Haley was not budging and he realized it. He swallowed hard when her eyes widened with something.

"Unless," she said and turned to him to study his reaction, "you're _not_ their only child after all?"

He looked at her in disbelief. How in the world had she guessed that? He sighed with frustration as he nodded in admittance. "Well, there is my half-brother, Lucas Roe."

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

_**Leave some words and enjoy.** :D Katy_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

About ten seconds after telling her that he had a brother; Nathan lifted his gaze to see what her reaction would be. Haley's eyes were huge, her face was practically drained of colour and her mouth was parted as her lips formed a small 'o'. He chuckled at her reaction and that snapped her out of her trance.

"I'm s-sorry," she stuttered as she started to digest the information. "Your brother?"

"Half-brother, but brother nonetheless," Nathan clarified.

"How?" Haley asked.

"Before I was born, my parents went through a 'rough patch' and my dad strayed," Nathan started to explain. Haley nodded slowly. She knew all too well what it was like to learn that one of your parents had strayed from their marriage. "He went to his old girlfriend; someone he dated before he met my mom. They spent the night together and Lucas was conceived."

"Oh, my God," Haley remarked.

"It gets worse," Nathan said. Her eyes went wide with disbelief.

"Worse than your father cheating on your mother?" she asked. He nodded.

"My dad's old girlfriend was originally Karen Munroe. When she married, she became Karen Roe," Nathan said. Haley latched onto that information.

"Roe? Wait a minute. Isn't that your grandmother's maiden name and his brother's last name?" Haley asked. Nathan looked at her in surprise.

"How did you know that?" he asked.

"Are you kidding?" Haley retorted. Nathan responded with a blank stare. "The king of Polar's falling out with his brother was huge. Something about how Keith was passed over as heir when he and Dan were younger. He was so angry and insulted, he changed his last name and went to live with their mother who was also the king's ex-wife."

"You remember all of that? It happened before either of us were born," Nathan said.

"My aunt is a huge gossip but she also has a disease that affects her memory. She thinks it's around that time so she doesn't realize that the 'courtier' she's telling all of the 'latest' gossip to is actually her niece," Haley said. Nathan stared at her in disbelief.

"My family is very, uh," she started to stay but her sentence trailed off as she searched for the right word. Her eyes brightened as she finished, "…eccentric." He started to laugh.

"So if your uncle changed his last name to Roe and this Karen became a Roe when she was married, that must mean that… oh, my God," Haley said, as she connected the dots. Nathan just grimaced. "Your dad slept with his brother's wife."

"Yeah," Nathan confirmed sadly.

"That is unbelievable," Haley said.

"It's the truth," he said.

"The truth sucks," Haley said sympathetically.

"Yeah," Nathan agreed.

"How did your dad tell you?" she asked.

"He didn't," Nathan replied.

"Then how…?" Haley started.

"I always knew there was something that my dad was hiding but I didn't know what it was until last night," he said.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Haley assured him. She knew she wouldn't want to but he shook his head.

"I don't mind. Besides, I like talking with you," he admitted. She smiled. Then she nodded for him to continue. "Something my father said while he was here stayed with me."

Haley went over what she could remember of the king's words in her head and shrugged. "What?" she asked.

"He said something about a new scandal," Nathan replied. Haley nodded. She remembered him saying that the last thing the family needed was a new scandal. "At the time, it didn't mean much because I was caught up in telling them about Sienna but I was thinking about it last night."

"And?" Haley asked.

"I realized that I had no idea what he was talking about. Our family hasn't had a 'scandal' since you and I broke off our engagement and I wouldn't call that a scandal," Nathan replied.

"So what did you do?" she asked.

"I called home and Tim told me about it," he replied. At her questioning gaze he added, "Tim is my governor. Remember?" She nodded. Nathan told her about how he and Lucas were in the military together and that they were good friends. "And all that time, he was my brother."

"Now that I think about it, my dad was always fond of him," Nathan admitted.

"Your father should have told you when he found out," Haley said.

"But Lucas had no idea or I don't think he did because he acted as if he thought Keith was his father. What if he did know?" Nathan asked.

"I doubt he did," Haley said dismissively.

"But Karen did. Who's to say she didn't tell him?" Nathan pointed out.

"She could have," Haley said, realizing that it was a definite possibility.

"But then why didn't Lucas say anything if he knew?" Nathan went on. Haley shrugged and Nathan furrowed his brow as more possibilities came.

"Maybe he didn't know," Haley reminded him. Nathan stared at her again. "Maybe he just found out and he's as shocked as you are."

"He's probably devastated," Nathan realized. He would be if he had found out that his entire life was a lie; that the man that he thought was his father his whole life actually wasn't. Haley scoffed. "What?"

"I wouldn't be devastated," Haley said. He looked at her in confusion. How could she not be?

"What would you be then?" he asked.

"Furious," she replied. Nathan nodded again. He guessed Lucas was probably furious at his mom and Dan for letting him believe something that wasn't true and for depriving him of his birthright.

"He is royalty," Nathan said.

"And he never knew about it which means that he has a claim to the throne," Haley said.

"Yeah, he does," Nathan said. Haley's face softened at his defeated tone.

"I'm sorry, Nathan," she said.

"For me?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"What for? I'm not the one who's been living a lie," he replied.

"But haven't you?" Haley asked.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked.

"Well, you were raised as the heir. You were educated and taught how to rule Polar and now that might not happen," Haley said.

"I care more about my brother's life being turned upside down than not being able to rule Polar," Nathan said.

"Really?" Haley asked doubtfully. He smiled at her.

"Don't sound too surprised," he remarked. She looked at him in confusion and then laughed when she realized what he was thinking.

"That's not what I meant," she said.

"It's not?" he asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"Not at all. I wasn't talking about how you might be jealous or even bitter about Lucas being able to take over. You're not like that," Haley said.

"Then what did you mean?" he asked.

"Well, I've been raised to take over Toraan and even though it's happening a little sooner than I anticipated, I am honoured to rule. If it turned out that I had a long-lost, older sibling from one of my father's indiscretions and I couldn't take over, I would be devastated," she said.

"That's where you and I are different," Nathan said. Her face clouded with confusion.

"What?" she asked.

"You are a born leader," he said. She smiled at the description. "You care about your people, you're tough but fair and you're honest. You might dread the day you take over, which I think has more to do with you doubting your capabilities than not wanting to rule because I know you do want to."

"How does that make us different?" Haley asked.

"Because I dread having to rule. It's not about self-esteem with me, though. I know I can rule but I don't know that I want to have that much responsibility," Nathan replied.

"So maybe Lucas becoming the heir isn't so bad then," Haley suggested.

"It's more like a blessing in disguise," Nathan replied as he looked down in shame. Haley put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly. He looked up at her and she shook her head.

"There's no shame in realizing that you don't want to be responsible for the lives of your people. It's a heavy burden to carry, having to put their needs ahead of your own all the time," Haley said.

"I was brought up to be the leader. If Lucas weren't my brother, we wouldn't be having this discussion. I would rule even if I didn't want to. And I don't," Nathan said sadly. Haley nodded in understanding.

"But it doesn't mean that you don't care," she pointed out.

"Doesn't it?" he asked. Haley shook her head.

"No, it doesn't because if Lucas weren't your brother, you would rule, wouldn't you?" she asked. He nodded. "Even though you know you don't want to?"

Nathan nodded. "I would be the only heir. No one would be left to lead the country," he replied.

"And that is why it doesn't mean that you don't care because you were willing to put aside what you wanted in order for them to have a king," Haley said. He looked at her doubtfully for a long time. She nodded, signalling that she was right. He smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you," he whispered into her shoulder. Haley pulled back and smiled.

"What are friends for?" she asked casually as she leaned in and gave him a friendly kiss on the mouth. Their lips made contact for a brief second and burst of electricity surged through her.

Embarrassed, she lifted an apologetic gaze to Nathan's and she saw that his face mirrored what she was feeling. They stared at each other in disbelief. Haley opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she realized she had no words.

Nathan, catching her sudden speechlessness, flashed a huge grin at her as he said, "I know the feeling."


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks to **Izzie23**, **geeekindork**, **coupling-all-the-time**, **Lorilozz**, **Tanoha**,** krizue**, **xSmile**, **chelle2911**, **HaleyJamesScott2323**, **a**, **TutorWife123**, **Nathanlvr**, **utterlylost1108**, **HottScott23**, **AnimeQueen87**, **crazy4fiction** and**abonana** for replying. Leave some words and enjoy. :D Katy_**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

POLAR

"I really don't know how to react to this," Nathan said two days later as he sat down with his father and newfound brother in Polar's palace.

"Nathan, I'm very sorry for not telling you…" Dan began.

"Don't bother apologizing to me," Nathan snapped. Dan and Lucas looked at him in surprise.

"Nate, you don't have to be cruel," Lucas said. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"He lied to me and to you," Nathan reminded him. Dan looked down shamefully. "I know you think you were protecting us but you should have told us."

"It might be hard for you to accept, Nathan, but it was never my intention to hurt either one of you," Dan said. Nathan scoffed.

"You made Lucas think he was someone else's son for most of his life, you lied to me; convinced me that it was my duty to become something I never wanted to be and then you change your mind on a whim. You tell us the truth, thus snatching away the thing that _you_ forced me to be," Nathan reminded him. Dan cocked his head to the side and gave his younger son a pleading look. "How did you figure that wasn't going to hurt?"

"Because I never thought that Karen would tell Keith!" Dan exploded.

"Karen was honest with her husband and that makes it her fault?" Nathan asked.

"Of course not," Dan replied. Both of his sons looked at him for an explanation. "When Karen found out she was pregnant, she begged me never to tell Keith and let her raise you with him. I didn't want to give you up but I didn't want to hurt Deb either so I agreed to it."

"I know this is going to sound weird but I'm not mad at you for hiding it from me," Lucas announced.

Dan's eyes widened as he averted his gaze from Nathan to his other son. "Really?" he asked.

"Why not? I am," Nathan asked. Lucas shrugged at his brother as he stared off in contemplation.

"I have no reasons to complain. It's not like I didn't have a father around who loved me. Maybe if I didn't have Keith growing up, I would feel differently. But I did," Lucas replied.

"This is surreal," Nathan commented in amusement.

"How's that?" Dan asked.

"Two months after your 'dad' dies, your biological one comes around. How lucky for you," Nathan remarked.

"Nathan," Lucas started.

"And he's a King to boot!" Nathan continued dramatically.

"There's no need for sarcasm," Dan said. Nathan rolled his eyes at his father's lecture. It was so not the time to get high and mighty with him. He turned to Lucas.

"Are you crazy or just plain stupid?" Nathan exclaimed.

"What?" Lucas asked in confusion.

"This man watched you grow up from afar. He was going to let his other son steal your birthright. And you know I would have stolen it had your mother not told Keith who wrote a letter and sent it to you," Nathan explained. Lucas' eyebrows came together and Nathan scoffed. "I know you're a forgiving person, Lucas, but come on!"

"I don't think I can say anything to make you understand why I'm not mad, Nathan," Lucas said.

"You're right; there's nothing you can say that will convince me that you don't have a few screws loose," Nathan said.

"All right. Now that we've got this settled, let's continue with what we were discussing before," Dan said. Nathan and Lucas looked at him again. "Now, Nathan, I'm sorry but Lucas does have a claim to the throne and I'm assuming that he's not going to waive it."

"I'm not," Lucas confirmed seriously. Both turned to Nathan.

"If you want the throne, take it. I never wanted it," he said.

"Never wanted it?" Lucas repeated.

"Why not?" Dan asked.

"Because I'm not a sacrificing-my-personal-life kind of man," Nathan replied. Lucas cracked a smile and Dan snorted. Nathan sighed as he admitted, "I don't want to rule."

"Not every ruler in history wanted to rule, Nathan but you had a lot of promise. I thought you would make a fine king for the Polarans," Dan said.

"Well, that's too bad," Nathan said. He looked at Lucas and said, "The Polarans are going to have to settle for a _great_ king instead."

--

"I don't know if I would be able to let go as easily as you seem to," Lucas said later on as he and Nathan walked around the palace courtyard.

"As I said before, I don't want to rule. If you don't want it, it's easy to let something go," Nathan replied.

"So what are you going to do now?" Lucas asked. Nathan stopped walking and sat down on a random bench.

"I'm a soldier, Lucas. It's what I've always wanted to do. Fighting alongside the rest of you was the highlight of my week. Now I can do it full-time," Nathan said.

"Yes, you can," Lucas agreed.

"At least we'll still be fighting side by side," Nathan commented. Lucas chuckled as he shook his head. "Won't we?"

"You know how you said your father forced you to do something you never wanted to do," Lucas said.

"Yeah," Nathan replied in confusion.

"You weren't the only one who was forced into a life they didn't want," Lucas said.

"You mean you never wanted to be a soldier?" Nathan asked. Lucas shook his head.

"Keith was a soldier and my becoming one meant a lot to him so I did it," he replied.

"So you hated it?" Nathan asked. Lucas sighed.

"No, it was a good job and I made a lot of great friends. I had fun but it wasn't what I really wanted," Lucas replied.

"I understand what you mean," Nathan said.

"So, how is, uh, that princess?" Lucas asked.

"You mean Haley?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah. How is she?" he asked.

"Fine. Her coronation is coming up in about a week," Nathan replied. Lucas' eyebrows shot up.

"How's she handling that?" he asked.

"She pretends to be nervous as hell but she's really excited," Nathan replied. Lucas nodded. "Haley will make a terrific leader."

"I'm sure she will," Lucas agreed. Nathan thought of how her eyes lit up when she talked about some of the things she had in store for Toraan- he'd never seen anyone so excited. Then he remembered that kiss. He smiled as he remembered what it felt like as she brushed her lips against his. "Are you okay?"

Nathan blinked a few times and he realized he had stared off. "Yeah, I'm fine," he replied. He was lying and something in Lucas' eyes told Nathan that he was aware of the lie.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked, searching his face.

"Of course. Why?" Nathan asked.

"Because you just zoned out. Your eyes were all glassy-looking and you had the goofiest smile on your face," Lucas replied. Nathan could feel his cheeks reddening. "What's going on, Nate?"

"Nothing," Nathan replied.

"You're a terrible liar," Lucas pointed out. Nathan rolled his eyes. "Tell me."

"Fine but you have to swear that you won't tell anyone," Nathan said.

"I promise," Lucas said, nodding.

"I mean it, Lucas. This information is delicate and if it gets into the wrong hands it could cause a whole lot of-" Nathan said.

"What are we, in third grade?" Lucas interrupted. Nathan looked at him in confusion. "I said that I wouldn't tell anyone and I won't."

"Haley and I kissed," Nathan finally admitted. Lucas' eyebrows shot up.

"I see," he said. Nathan's brow furrowed.

"That's it!" he exclaimed. Lucas looked at him again.

"What?" he asked.

"You beg me to tell you what happened and I told you that Haley and I kissed. Haley- the one I was engaged to because of an arrangement our fathers made, an arrangement that we both fought like hell to get out of- kissed and all you can say is, 'I see'?" Nathan exploded.

"Are you in to her?" Lucas asked.

"Into her?" Nathan repeated. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Do you like her?" he rephrased.

"Yeah, I do," Nathan said. Lucas nodded. "A lot." Then Lucas started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Nathan asked in annoyance.

"What's funny is the irony of the situation," Lucas replied.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"You and Haley were engaged before and you both refused to even try to accept it. You rejected the possibility that you might grow to care about one another, you went to her father and conned him into breaking the agreement," Lucas said.

"That's what happened but I don't see how it's funny," Nathan said.

"You got out of your engagement and then ended up falling for one another. How can you not see the humour in that?" Lucas said, chuckling.

--

TORAAN

"It was a kiss, Brooke. Please don't make it into such a big deal," Haley said as she and Brooke sat on Haley's bed together that night.

"A kiss that you initiated which makes it a big deal," Brooke said.

"How so?" Haley asked.

"Because if he kissed you, I would chalk it up to him being a guy who saw an opportunity and took it but you kissed him," Brooke said.

"Maybe I saw an opportunity and took it," Haley argued. Brooke burst out laughing. "What!"

"Haley, please, we both know you're not that kind of girl," Brooke said, shaking her head dismissively. "If you kissed him, it means you care about him."

"Fine. I'm not that kind of girl and I do care about him but that still doesn't make it a big deal," Haley said.

"You're right," Brooke said.

"Thank you," Haley said, smiling in appreciatively but Brooke's eyes sparkled.

"Or you would be if he rejected you. But he didn't, did he?" she asked. Haley was silent. "No, he didn't. In fact, he kissed you _back_ which means that he likes you too."

"Or that he's a guy who saw an opportunity and took it," Haley retorted. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Nathan knows what it's like to be lied to and to be taken advantage of. He would never do that to someone else," Brooke said.

"And how do you know that? I didn't realize you and Nathan got so close," Haley said.

"We didn't. In fact, we argued like crazy if you must know," Brooke said.

"Then how do you know?" Haley asked.

"Do you believe Nathan would take advantage of you like that?" Brooke asked. Haley stopped to think for a minute.

"No, I don't," she replied.

Brooke smiled as she said, "That's how I know."

"So the kiss meant something," Brooke said.

"Yes it did but it doesn't matter," Haley said. Brooke frowned.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because my coronation is coming up and I have no time for that kind of thing," Haley replied.

"You're becoming a queen, Haley. Not a nun," Brooke pointed out.

"I'll be too busy for him, I'll never be able to put him first and that's not fair to him," Haley said.

"You're never too busy for love," Brooke said.

"I will be," Haley said. Brooke looked at her friend incredulously. She couldn't believe that Haley was giving up on love. Then she studied her and she scoffed.

"You almost had me," Brooke said.

"What?" Haley demanded.

"For a minute there, I actually thought you believed you would be too committed to Toraan to commit to Nathan," Brooke said.

"That's the truth," Haley said. Brooke shook her head.

"That's bull and you know it," she said. Haley's eyebrows shot up. "You're scared."

Haley scoffed. "Of what?"

"Of being hurt again," Brooke said.

"That's ridiculous," Haley said.

"I don't think it is. I think that you're afraid that things won't work out with Nathan so you're running away before anything has even started," Brooke retorted and stared at Haley who held her gaze for a while but looked away in admittance.

"I like Nathan a lot, Brooke. I want to move further with him but I don't think I could handle another broken heart," Haley said.

"Nathan is not Calan, Haley. He might be annoying at times but he does care about you," Brooke said. Haley smiled.

"I know that," she said.

"Then maybe you should give him a chance to prove it," Brooke said.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"All rise," said a man with thinning grey hair. This man was known as Gregory Dole who, in his late seventies, had been the royal advisor for more than forty-five years. He had served King James and was expected to serve their princess who would be crowned queen in minutes.

"Presenting His Royal Highness, King James of Toraan," Gregory announced as King James came in his designated entrance and glided into the throne room with as much ease as he had at his very own coronation. "You may be seated."

As soon as James walked up the stairs and stood a few steps before his theme, Gregory walked over and stood before him. "On behalf of all Toraanians, I thank you for many years of dedication and service to our people. We couldn't have asked for a better person to bring us this far. You've made a name for Toraan," Gregory said with a big smile on his face.

James sat down and nodded at Gregory. "It's been my pleasure." His wife grabbed his hand and held it between hers.

"Our little girl will make us both proud. I feel it," she said. James looked at her and winked one of his eyes.

"Was there ever a doubt?" he asked in response signaling that he was aware of his daughter's potential.

"And presenting Her Highness, Princess Haley James of Toraan," Gregory announced.

"That's your girl," Lucas whispered to his brother from the third row of seats that held distinguished guests, family and Toraanians that had arrived to the coronation first. There were more waiting outside of the palace walls to catch a glimpse of the royal family.

Nathan smiled and nodded. "I know who I'm dating, Luke, but thanks for reminding me," he said.

"You have a such a terrible memory that it still amazes me that you don't need to be reminded of what your own name is," Lucas pointed out.

"I can't argue with that but I could never forget about Haley," Nathan replied.

"Aww," Lucas cooed and wiggled his eyebrows mockingly at Nathan.

"Would you two pipe down back there?" King Dan Scott demanded of his two sons. He turned his head around slightly to glare at them. "This is a coronation, not a birthday party. Show some respect for the Toraanians." Nathan and Lucas nodded slowly to show they would comply.

"And for your girlfriend and her family," Dan added with an impish smile which provoked an aggravated sigh from Nathan.

--

Haley stood a few feed before the back door to the throne room that was her "designated entrance", with her hands clenched into nervous fists; her nails were digging into her palms so hard, she was surprised she hadn't drawn blood.

"Highness?" a soft voice called. Haley averted her gaze from the crowd and looked at her trusted handmaiden, her face a display of fear and doubt.

"I can't do this," Haley confessed shakily and shook her head from side to side in an apology.

"Are you sick?" Brooke asked in concern. Haley shook her head. "Then what's wrong?"

"I'm not ready for this," Haley said. Brooke's expression changed to one of relief. It was as if she thought it weren't a big deal.

"Your father wouldn't abdicate the Throne to you if he didn't think you were ready," Brooke told her. Haley knew she was trying to reassure her but it was not working.

"He had no choice but to abdicate to me; they passed over my mother and requested me but it's too soon," Haley said.

"Nonsense!" Brooke said dismissively. "The people know what they need. And they already love you so you've to the hard part over with."

Haley resisted the urge to point out that popularity wasn't the only thing that made a person a good leader. Instead she said: "Well they made a mistake." Brooke smiled and glared at her in annoyance.

"You always have something to say in response, don't you?" she asked. Haley looked at her in confusion. "Well how about this? The people want a new leader, you're the heir and they chose _you_ which means you have no choice."

Haley opened her mouth to argue but Brooke covered it with one of her hands. "Not a word. You need to learn to let other people win sometimes. Now go out there, get crowned queen and celebrate with your boyfriend," Brooke said.

At the mention of his name, Haley immediately began scanning every face in the crowd in search of Nathan. She finally found him sitting next to his brother and they were deep in conversation. King Dan turned around and from the remorseful look on his face, Dan was yelling at them or the topic was serious. Nathan then rolled his eyes at his father and looked away from him and their eyes met after a few seconds. He smiled encouragingly at her and she felt a surge of courage. The moment she walked through her entrance, a respectful silence enveloped the room.

Haley approached the four steps that led to the raised platform with three thrones; two chairs together with a space between them and a third chair in the middle but placed a few feet in front of the other two. Her father occupied the seat as the royal leader of Toraan but in a matter of minutes, it would be Haley's new throne.

She walked up the stairs, stood before her father and then kneeled down. The whole time she managed to keep a blank expression on her face as her new governess had instructed. She lowered her head, which was a silent gesture that acknowledged her predecessor's reign and appreciation for all of his hard work.

Her father leaned forward, reached out his hand and cupped her chin. Then he slowly lifted her head so their faces were level and equal. This small gesture was of great importance in the coronation. By lifting her head to look in her eyes, James was welcoming her as the new queen.

Two advisors came over. They removed James' crown and placed a smaller golden one on his head. This crown had no three-diamond triangular pattern on it, which was a Toraanian symbol and was on the crown of their leader.

While that was going on, two more removed Haley's small tiara and replaced it with a slightly larger one. It was silver since it was well known that Haley preferred it to gold, and had three aquamarine-coloured diamonds in a triangle pattern on the front.

Then the two royals stood up and Haley moved to the throne and waited until her father was already seated before she sat down. Gregory Dole came over with a platinum clipboard in hand. He stood beside her on her left and began asking her questions.

"Do you promise to uphold all the current laws of Toraan?" he asked.

"I do," she replied.

"Will you protect Toraan and her people at all costs and swear not to use your position for your own political or personal needs?" he asked.

"I will lay down my life in protection of my people and I would rather die a horrible and painful death by execution than betray them," Haley said, reciting the text that she was required to remember to answer these questions. Toraan had one of the most severe judicial systems, including one of the most excruciating ways of exacting the death penalty.

"I promise to do my best to help Toraan flourish," she added.

"Then on behalf of all Toraanians, I welcome you to the Throne and I am positive you will make us proud," he said to Haley, who nodded in response.

Then he turned to the crowd and said," I present to you Haley James, Queen of Toraan." Haley took his outstretched hand and allowed him to lead her to the balcony where thousands of Toraanians were already chanting her name. She waved to them and lingered for a few minutes.

Haley came back to her throne and sat down. No longer able to suppress it, she beamed at the crowd and in the process, she was breaking the cardinal rule of etiquette: "Never show your emotions."

_Well_, she thought to herself, _I am the queen now and I've always thought those rules were made to be broken._

--

"There you are!" Nathan exclaimed when Haley walked onto the balcony that had slowly become "their spot".

"I'm so sorry but I was in a meeting with Theresa Moore of Rendaya and let me say tell you that woman can talk for hours on end about practically anything," Haley apologized as she eased herself on his lap. His left arm came around her waist while he reached over to cup her cheek with his right. He brought her face closer to his and kissed her slowly.

"I wasn't mad at you but you're forgiven anyway. I was actually worried that something might be wrong. I hope I'm not right. Am I?" he said afterwards.

"About what?" she asked as her eyebrows came together to emphasize her confusion.

"About there being something wrong. Why else would the princess of Rendaya meet with you?" he asked.

"Everything is absolutely fine. Theresa just wanted to congratulate me and 'solidify her relationship with Toraan' as she put it," Haley replied.

"My bet is she wanted to get on your good side just in case she may need your help in the future," Nathan said, reading between the lines of Haley's finger-quoting motion.

"My thoughts exactly," she said, nodding in agreement. "Don't get me wrong, I've got nothing against Rendayans but a leader that has to kiss-ass has got no business being in control of a country's fate."

"That and you hate flattery," Nathan said, smiling at her knowingly. Haley shrugged and a sheepish smile formed on her face in admittance.

"Especially flattery that is fake or forced. Theresa and I have never like one another since I met her at her sister-in-law's ball and she made a huge scene, laying all of her family's private matters bare to the public," Haley said.

"I've always liked her," he admitted. Haley looked at him in disbelief. "Yeah, she can be inappropriate and rude at times but she's got a good head on her shoulders. Unlike her sister-in-law."

"I'm not saying that I like Leigh because I don't. I think she's pathetic and a disgrace but at least she knows when it's not appropriate to make a scene," Haley said.

"This coming from the person who's broken every single rule of etiquette at least twice?" Nathan teased.

"I don't like most of those rules and I take a lot of enjoyment in breaking them but I do know that they serve a purpose," she said and as Nathan raised his eyebrows in disbelief, she continued. "In certain situations. But if you act like a stiff, stuck-up snob all the time, you will not earn people's respect but their hatred," Haley said.

"Spoken like a true queen," Nathan remarked. She looked at him and suddenly noticed the twinkle in his eyes. He drew her closer against him and hugged her tightly. "I am so proud of you."

"Thank you," she said.

"You'll be a great asset to Toraan," he told her.

"Wow. I'm beginning to rethink my position on flattery," she said. Nathan shook his head.

"Don't because this isn't flattery. It's the truth," Nathan said as he began stroking her face lovingly. Haley studied his face and was overwhelmed by the sincerity and adoration all over it. She leaned forward and kissed him. She tried to pull away but he pulled her back and continued kissing her.

"Ahem," a voice said. Haley and Nathan immediately sprang apart. Her face turned crimson as she turned to face Gregory Dole.

"Yes?" she asked him.

"Highness, the Prime Minister has arrived and has requested an audience with you," Gregory said. Haley turned to back to Nathan who nodded sadly.

"I'll be there shortly," she said to Gregory who left immediately. She got up and so did Nathan. He hugged her to him and they stayed that way for a few minutes. "We can spend some time tomorrow."

"Haley, I'm shipping out first thing," he replied. A look of disappointment and something he couldn't identify crossed her features but it quickly disappeared as she nodded in understanding.

"For how long?" she asked.

"About a week," he replied.

"What are you doing, some more training?" she asked. He shook his head.

"My platoon has been assigned to assist in the Rubian-Coran dispute," he replied.

"You're going to war?" Haley asked. Terror enveloped her as he nodded.

"The Corans are suffering heavy losses and they sent out the distress call two days ago. They need us," he told her.

"But you just finished basic training!" she exclaimed.

"Which was a requirement of my joining full-time but remember that I've been fighting ever since I was sixteen," he said.

Haley swallowed the lump of fear in her throat. This was what he wanted to do. He had supported her every step of the way. If she cared about him as she claimed to, she should support him in every thing he did even if she didn't want to go through all the pain and terror she had gone through when Calan would go out and fight.

She hugged him tighter and then quickly kissed him goodbye. "Be safe," she said. He smirked and nodded.

"Be nice," he told her. She rolled her eyes as he leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead before leaving.

_Author's note: **geeekindork**, **Nathanlvr**, **xSmile**, **Lorilozz**, **HottScott23**, **chelle2911**, **TutorWife123**, **krizue**, **crazy4fiction**, **a**, **coupling-all-the-time**, **NHBLJP**, **LiZ457**, **NaleyLuvr23**, **lindsay e** and **itsDMFkids** for replying. _

_Some people have been asking whether or not there will be any Lucas and Brooke and the answer is no. This story is strictly Nathan and Haley. Lucas and Brooke are merely supporting characters. _


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks to **geekindork**, **Nathanlvr**, **xSmile**, **Lorilozz**, **HottScott23**, **chelle2911**, **TutorWife123**, **krizue**, **crazy4fiction**, **a**, **coupling-all-the-time**, **NHBLJP**, **LiZ457** and **NaleyLuvr23** for replying. Leave some words and enjoy. xx**Katy**xx_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 14**

CORA

"You have my sincerest apologies."

Haley glared at the Coran Queen and the Admiral of the Coran military that stood before her. "You're sorry?" she repeated and let that hang in the air.

Queen Alicia Rome looked at Haley and nodded.

"That's it? That's _all_ you have to say?" Haley demanded.

Alicia's eyes narrowed slightly. "I beg your pardon?"

"Our two countries have been allies for over twenty years, Alicia. We have supported one another through good times and bad," Haley told her.

"Not all bad times," Alicia remarked.

It was Haley's turn to narrow her eyes in anger. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You didn't show us any support when the Rubians invaded," Alicia replied, referring to the on-going war between Raboo and Cora.

"We provide you with rations," Haley reminded her.

Alicia scoffed.

Haley's eyebrows shot up. "I see."

She surveyed the area they were standing in; a field close to where the fighting was taking.

There were swarms of soldiers as lined up behind the admiral and Haley knew Nathan was amongst them but there were far too many for her to see where he was and she was not on a stage so most of them were taller than her, thus blocking her view.

In front of the lines of soldiers was where Alicia was seated in her throne. She had four handmaidens; two stood on either side of her throne. There were other advisors and officials standing close by.

Haley stood- not knelt- a few feet from where Alicia was seated. Her three handmaidens; Brooke, Lisa and Angela all stood behind her and her head security guard stood beside her but off to the side. She had two other guards; one was beside Brooke and the other stood behind her other two handmaidens.

"So the bombs were payback for not joining the fight?" Haley asked.

"It was an accident," Alicia insisted. "It was a fighter jet flying here to drop the bombs on the Rubians; there was a malfunction and it dropped them in Toraan instead."

Haley nodded. "And seventy people died."

"Accidents happen in wars, Your Highness. We didn't mean to kill those people," Admiral Aharon Walsh said.

"A war that we are not fighting in!" Haley exclaimed angrily. Aharon cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Usually the accidents affect the people fighting, not a neutral party."

"I would hardly call you neutral," Alicia said.

"We are _always_ neutral when it comes to war. We don't fight in them because we don't have and army and the reason behind that is that we're pacifists," Haley explained.

"You misunderstand," Alicia said quickly. "I was referring to the fact that you're our ally and you contribute to the war effort."

"No, we don't," Haley said.

"Then why provide us with rations?"

"We provide basic necessities- clothes, food and water to soldiers on _both_ sides and we also set up health camps because these things are needed in order for all civilians and soldiers to survive," Haley said.

"We do _not_ provide weapons, ammo or battle strategies. _That_ would be contributing to the war effort."

"You help our enemy?" Alicia asked in disbelief.

"We are neutral," Haley reminded her.

"I heard you," Alicia said.

"Let me finish. We are neutral; there is no enemy," Haley said.

"But _we're_ allies," Alicia reminded her angrily.

"Not anymore," Haley said, shaking her head for emphasis.

"What?" Alicia asked worriedly.

"The alliance has just been revoked," Haley replied.

"You're going to end the alliance because of a mistake? Highness, forgive me but that is just… _stupid_!" Aharon exclaimed.

"I'm ending the alliance because you don't seem to understand our ways. If you can't understand them, then you can't accept them which means you don't respect _us_," Haley explained. With that, she turned around and walked back to her jet.

--

TORAAN

"You made the right decision," Brooke said.

"I know I did," Haley said and smiled at her support.

"Then why do you look so worried?" Brooke asked.

Haley grimaced as they walked into the throne room. "I'm not so sure my father will agree."

"You're worried about what your father will say?" Brooke asked in disbelief. It was completely unlike Haley to care if her father agreed with her choices.

"I don't set out to defy him," Haley said.

"Really?" Brooke asked in amusement.

"No, it's just a coincidence that most of my decisions in life have been against his wishes," Haley replied and then started laughing along with Brooke.

"Your Dad might not like it but he can't do anything," Brooke said.

"I still prefer not to have to listen to his lectures," Haley said.

"You should be more concerned with what Nathan will say," Brooke said.

"What does Nathan have to do with it?" Haley asked.

"You're not seriously asking me that, are you?"

"Why do you sound like you're being sarcastic?" Haley asked.

"Because the reason I'm asking is so _obvious_ you'd have to be blind not to see it and I mean _really_ blind," Brooke said.

"Connect the dots for me," Haley said.

"You just withdrew supplies from a war that he is fighting in," Brooke pointed out.

"No, I didn't," Haley said.

"You broke the alliance with Cora," Brooke reminded her.

"Yes, I did," Haley said.

"So you're no longer giving them food, clothes, water, medical assistance, etc," Brooke said.

"Says who?" Haley asked.

"You!" Brooke exclaimed.

"I broke the alliance. I'm still going to give them supplies," Haley said.

Brooke's eyebrows shot up. "You are?"

"Yes," Haley replied.

Brooke's face relaxed and Haley stared at her in disbelief.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"Do you really think I would withdraw supplies?" Haley asked.

"I…" Brooke stuttered.

"The Corans and Rubians are not as medically advanced as we are," Haley informed her and then raised her eyes at her in amusement. "Wounded soldiers need the best care possible."

--

"Haley, it's about time," her mother said.

"Hey, Mom. I'm sorry it took so long," Haley said.

"Where were you?" her father asked.

"I was dealing with the Cora problem," she reminded him.

"You were in Cora?" her mother asked.

"Yeah," she said and studied their faces. "What's wrong?"

"We were just contacted by Dan Scott," her father said.

Haley froze.

"Is everything all right?" Brooke asked, speaking out of place which everyone was pretty much used to by now.

"You need to go back to Cora, Haley," her father said cryptically.

Haley closed her eyes to try to regain her composure. She couldn't fall apart right now even though she sensed that what her father was holding back would crush her. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times. Tears stung her cheeks as she looked at her mother.

"What is it?" she asked hoarsely.

"Nathan's been hurt," Lydia told her sadly.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	15. Chapter 15

_Thanks to **LiZ457**, **TutorWife123**, **Tanoha**, **utterlylost1108**, **xSmile**, **kutebloo**, **NiCkLeBaCk LuVs Me23**, **naley for life**, **NaleyLuvr23**, **lindsay e.**, **AngelLuva**, **Nathanlvr**, **mistydm**, **itsDMFkids**, **Lorilozz**, **chelle2911**, **Hera Agathon**, **krizue**, **naleysocute** and **babydoll223 99** for replying. Leave some words and enjoy. xx**Katy**xx_**

* * *

**

Chapter 15

CORA

"What are you doing here?" Queen Alicia Rome demanded of the Toraanian queen when she saw Haley enter the double doors of the hospital's emergency room.

"Where is he?" Haley asked Deb Scott, ignoring Alicia's question completely.

"They're still working on him," Dan Scott replied for his grief-stricken wife as he inclined his head to the trauma room they all stood outside of.

"What happened?" Haley asked slowly as her hazel eyes went wide with terror at the sight of Nathan on the stretcher with a bunch of people poking him with various medical equipment as they tried to save his life.

"He was cut down by shrapnel," Dan started to explain.

"What does that mean?" Haley asked, looking to Brooke for answers.

Brooke looked at her queen sympathetically. Since Toraan had no army, most Toraanians were not aware of the types of weapon or other terms used.

But Brooke was not like most Toraanians. For instance, she was only half Toraanian. Her father was an Antarian general that was no longer able to fight due to the loss of his leg during a war. He had relocated to Toraan a year after his injury where he had met Brooke's mother and they had started a family. Brooke was the youngest of four children. She was also the only daughter her parents had.

Her brothers had followed in their father's footsteps, moving to Antar, Raboo and even Emcran to have lives as soldiers despite their peaceful upbringing. Brooke herself had been tempted to have a career as a soldier but her pacifist mother had begged her to choose a life with less danger. Even her father- who had always expressed his wishes to have his children fight for their country- had told her that he like the idea of his baby girl fighting or possibly dying in a war.

So Brooke had chosen a less dangerous but just as fulfilling career as a handmaiden, serving her country in a different way.

"Basically, he was hit with a bomb," Brooke explained.

"Basically?" Haley repeated in confusion.

"Well, shrapnel is a few metal balls encased in a shell that is fused to explode in the air above soldiers," Brooke elaborated.

Haley started shaking. "Are you telling me that there are metal fragments inside of Nathan?"

Brooke nodded sadly.

"But he will pull through," Dan said.

"Did the doctors say that?" Haley asked.

Dan grimaced as he said, "Well, no but our son is strong."

"Then you don't know that he'll survive, do you?" Haley asked.

"No one knows for sure, Haley," Lucas said, coming down the hall with a few cups of water in his hand. He handed one to his father, his mother, Deb and clutched one for himself. "But we have faith that Nathan is fighting and that he'll win."

"You need to leave," Alicia ordered angrily.

Dan, unaware of what had transpired between the Toraanians and Corans or that Alicia was even talking to Haley, turned around and glared at her. "We will do no such thing," he said defiantly.

But Haley did and in need of an outlet for her frustration and fear, turned around and railed on Alicia. "This hospital was set up and is run by us. This is a war zone. You don't have the authority to order me to leave right now and even if you did, nothing or no one is going to stop me from being here while my boyfriend is in _there_ fighting for his life," she exploded.

Alicia was caught off guard by Haley's reaction and the news that the queen was involved with the wounded soldier but she quickly recovered. Her lips curved into an amused smile. "You're dating a soldier?" she asked.

"Yes," Haley replied.

Alicia shook her head and then glowered at Haley. "Isn't that against your _principles_, Highness?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked.

"Well, you just ended our alliance because we can't accept that you're pacifists and yet you're dating a soldier," Alicia began. She walked over to the doors to the trauma room, looked at the wounded soldier and shook her head. "I can't imagine that he accepts it either."

"Toraanians are peaceful. We find other ways to resolve conflicts," Haley said.

Alicia snorted.

"But we're not stupid. Unlike _you_, we recognize that other people do not share our beliefs and that some people just don't get along no matter what," Haley said.

"So there are people that you hate and there are people that hate you no matter what?" Alicia asked.

"Of course there are," Haley replied.

"So how would you deal with someone intent on going to war with you?" Alicia asked.

"There are other ways to get people to surrender to you without resorting to violence," Haley replied.

"Such as?"

"Well, having certain knowledge and holding it over their heads tends to come in handy," Haley said.

"That's distasteful," Alicia said as she shook her head in disgust.

"It keeps other people's blood off my hands," Haley retorted.

"You have a death penalty," the queen pointed out.

"That was something that was invented by the country that controlled Toraan before we were granted our independence. My predecessors kept it as a sign of respect for our founders but they never used it," Haley said.

"Then you should abolish it," Dan remarked.

Haley turned to Nathan's father in surprise and smiled. "Already in the process of doing so, Sir," she said.

"Good for you," Dan remarked proudly. He knew that Haley James was an exceptional leader and she was an incredible asset to anyone. That was why he had chosen her for his son to marry knowing he'd need a woman with Haley's capabilities by his side when he ruled.

The door to the hospital room opened and a young woman wearing a bloodied yellow smock over her white lab coat with a stethoscope wrapped around her neck came out to them. She pulled down the surgical mask covering her face and looked at them. "Are you here for the captain?"

"We are," Dan replied.

The doctor nodded and smiled at them in a greeting but her smile wavered as she caught sight of the two queens present. She recognized her own queen first and bowed to her and then noticed her country's former ally's queen. "Your Highnesses," she said to them.

Dan shifted uncomfortably and Haley guessed that it was because the doctor didn't acknowledge him, Deb or Lucas as royals.

"How is my brother?" Lucas asked.

"The captain sustained several small injuries- a broken leg and two broken ribs. His left lung collapsed but we were able to re-inflate it. He remains in serious but stable condition. We've sedated him so he can rest," the doctor explained.

"Will he recover?" Deb asked.

The doctor bit her lip and sighed. "That is a hard question to answer. We're giving him transfusions to help with-" she started brokenly.

Haley listened to the doctor as patiently as she could but when she started naming off a bunch of procedures in medical terms in an obvious attempt to cover her own ass and not answer their question, her patience was wearing thin and she cut in with, "That is all very fascinating but it's also not what we asked. Yes or no. Will he live?"

The doctor smiled at Haley appreciatively and replied, "We expect him to make a full recovery."

Haley frowned and glared at the doctor as she asked, "Yes or no?"

"Yes," the doctor replied.

"Can we see him?" Dan asked.

"The three of you may see him briefly," the doctor replied, looking at Dan and Deb.

Haley swallowed hard and looked at the doctor pleadingly.

"I'm very sorry, Your Highness, but it's hospital policy that only immediate family is allowed to visit patients that are in the ICU," the doctor said.

Haley was unhappy with not being able to see Nathan but she nodded in understanding. "I'm just glad he's okay," she said

Then she turned to Lucas and handed him the blue and pink beaded bracelet from her wrist. "Please give this to him. He gave it to me and that way, a part of me will be with him," she said.

"Sure," Lucas promised and as he entered the room, he stopped and turned around and looked at her. "It's funny because you never struck me as a fluff."

"Fluff?" Haley echoed in confusion.

"You know, all soft and mushy on the inside," he explained brokenly.

"I understand what you mean but you should work on your explanation. It sounds like you're describing a marshmallow," Haley mocked.

Lucas grinned and nodded.

* * *

Lucas followed his father and his brother's mother into the hospital room. 

Deb sighed heavily as she finally opened her eyes and looked at her son. She gasped at the sight before her. Her son had a cast over his leg, a bandage around his stomach and a small tube sticking out of his mouth attached to a longer tube that ran out of a ventilator.

"Sweetie," Deb breathed as she bent down and brushed a soft kiss onto Nathan's scratched cheek. She squeezed his hand. "Come back to us."

Dan stayed a few feet away from Nathan and nodded in agreement with his wife. He glanced at his other son who had walked over to the other side of Nathan.

Lucas smiled down at his brother. "Always got to make a spectacle, don't you, Nate?" he asked, slightly amused. He reached into his pocket, brandished the bracelet that Haley had given to him and stretched the small elastic, beaded bracelet onto his brother's wrist.

"Haley says to get better," he said.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

_Thanks to **chelle2911**, **AngelLuva**, **Nathanlvr**, **krizue**, **naley for life**, **Michelle**, **x-Brucas-Naley-Jeyton-x**, **xSmile**, **itsDMFkids**, **babydoll223 99**, **deli41321**, **TutorWife123** and **hearyounme09** for replying. Leave some words and enjoy. xx**Katy**xx_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

POLAR

"He's been moved out of intensive care," Lucas Scott informed the person sitting in the waiting area after he spoke to the secretary at the admitting desk.

"Thank God," came the relieved response.

"He's still pretty banged up, though," Lucas said softly. He shifted his weight onto his other foot and looked around uncomfortably.

"Lucas," she said.

He froze and looked at Haley. "What?"

"What are you not telling me?" she asked.

He scowled. "I don't know what you mean."

"You're looking around the room. That's a classic sign of avoidance. Spill," she said.

He rolled his eyes at her. "It's actually what we're not telling _him_."

"What do you mean?" Haley asked.

"You know he broke his shoulder, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Haley replied. "So what?"

"Well, he tore some cartilage around the muscle and the doctor mentioned a lot of other terms that I cannot pronounce to save my life. I'm thinking maybe I should take some medical classes to learn first aide and get a better handle on the terminology…" Lucas babbled.

"Lucas, get to the point. Babbling makes me nervous," she said.

"He can't fight anymore," he said bluntly.

"You mean in the war?" Haley asked. She figured as much would happen. The war was basically over anyways.

"At all," Lucas elaborated.

"Why not?" Haley asked in alarm though a very small part of her was relieved at the news. A much bigger part was outraged because Nathan loved being a soldier and he would be devastated.

"The damage done to his shoulder is irreversible. He won't be able to hold a gun, let alone fire one. Lifting heavy objects, like say, a body, is completely out of the question," Lucas said.

"That's not funny," Haley rebuked.

"Sorry. I tend to crack jokes at bad times," he said.

"So I've noticed," she commented harshly.

"Sorry," he repeated.

"And you haven't told him this because?" she asked.

"We're afraid how he'll handle the news," Deb Scott explained from her seat in the waiting room.

Haley turned to face her. "You have to tell him sometime. He deserves to know," she said.

"We were hoping you would be the one to break the news to him," Dan said gently.

"Why me?" she asked.

"Well, we don't really want to be on the receiving end of his reaction," Lucas said which earned him a fiery glare from Haley. He grimaced. "Sorry."

"We think he'll respond better to the news if you're there," Dan said.

"I understand why Lucas shouldn't do it. He couldn't even tell me without cracking a joke, but you two are his parents," Haley said.

"Yes, but I've never approved of his decision to join the military ad Nathan knows that," Dan said. "I don't think he'll respond well to me and Deb is a mess."

Haley saw his point. Nathan needed someone who could be strong for him to deliver the news so he could lean on them so that ruled out Deb. If Dan was the one to tell him, Nathan would probably lash out at him, they had already ruled out Lucas so Haley was the only one left.

"All right," she said.

"We're very sorry to put you in this position," Deb said.

"You're not forcing me to do anything. You couldn't even if you tried," Haley said. Deb looked surprised, Lucas frowned and Dan smiled. "I care about him. I want to help him."

"Thanks, Haley," Lucas said.

Haley nodded as she walked down the hall to Nathan's new hospital room. This would be the first time she'd seen him in two weeks and it just had to be the time where she would crush his dream.

She crossed over the threshold and closed the door quietly. She took a few more steps and stopped at the foot of his bed as she took everything in. He was no longer hooked up to a respirator since he was breathing on his own now. His left leg was encased in a cast. A bandage wrapped around his stomach to cover up a very deep cut he had sustained from the blast. She noticed that his shoulder was not in a cast, just a bandage and found that curious. There was a bandaged-up gash above his right eye and a small cut was healing on his right cheek and his lower lip was split.

Haley sat down on his right side so she could avoid hurting his injured left shoulder. She ran her finger along his right arm down to his hand and then held it. He stirred a little. She smiled at the reaction to her touch and leaned down to brush a kiss along his hand.

"Hales," he murmured softly. She looked up at him and frowned when she discovered his eyes were still closed. Was he dreaming or was he awake? She wondered. She got her answer when he lifted his good arm and wrapped it around her small frame, pulling her onto the bed with him.

She shrieked in surprise despite herself. She wasn't usually that easily startled. "Damn it, Nathan," she managed to grumble before he captured her mouth with his. He was supposed to be injured, wasn't he?

"And hello to you too," he said with that smirk she came to recognize as a signature of his arrogance.

"You're supposed to be relaxing," she said, accusingly.

"I am," he argued.

"Resting," she elaborated.

"Then you shouldn't have come in," he joked.

Her eyes narrowed. "I haven't been able to see you in weeks because you were in the ICU. Did you think I would pass up an opportunity to see you now that you're in recovery?"

His smirk widened into a smile. "I missed you too," he said. He removed his arm from around her and she got into a more comfortable position being extra careful not to disturb his injuries.

Once settled, she leaned her head against his and began tracing the edge of his chin with her index finger. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She looked at him and nodded. "I am now."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"You're sorry?" she repeated and looked at him questioningly.

"For scaring you," he explained.

She shook her head. "This wasn't your fault. People get injured in wars all the time," Haley said.

"How would you know?" he joked, referring to the fact that her country had never been involved in a war.

"Alicia and that annoying admiral informed me before I ended the alliance," she replied.

He chuckled. "You were amazing," he mused.

"According to Alicia, I'm heartless," she said.

"That's because she's only thinking of how everything affects the Corans. I don't think she realizes that you were only looking out for your own people," he replied.

"Yeah," Haley said wistfully.

"How are they?" he asked, leaning his head against hers again and brushed a kiss across her temple.

"About as well as can be expected after what happened. There's going to be a memorial service in a month for the victims," Haley replied.

"Did you know any of them?" Nathan asked.

Tears stung her eyes as she nodded. "One of my cousins and her husband were in the city buying groceries when the bombs hit."

"I'm sorry. Did you know any others?" he said.

"A few," she said softly.

"It's tragic but I'm glad you weren't hurt," he said.

Haley nodded. "The bombs didn't come anywhere near the palace."

"I'm thankful it's hidden near the forest. It keeps you safe," Nathan remarked.

"It used to be in the heart of the city but my dad had the palace rebuilt after he and my mom got married. He said he didn't want to take any chances where his family was concerned," she said.

"Your father's a smart man," Nathan said.

"Most of the time," she agreed. Then silence enveloped the room as they laid together.

"So, are you going to tell me or not?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"What?" she asked, feigning ignorance.

"Whatever it is that my family asked you to tell me," he replied.

Haley narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion. "How did you know?"

"Please," he remarked. She shook her head and looked at him expectantly. "I know something's up because every time one of them visits me, they're nice."

Haley chuckled. "We should lock them up," she joked.

He rolled his eyes. "_Too_ nice, Hales. Especially my dad."

She sighed. "There is something they haven't told you."

"Bad news?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah," she replied honestly, not even hiding the sadness in her tone as she answered.

"Tell me then," he said.

"I was going to tell you. I just wanted to make sure you were all right first," she said.

"Hales," he said.

"You can't fight anymore," she said.

He furrowed his brow at her. "I know I'm not going to heal in time to help out with the Coran war."

"No, you're not, but-" she started.

He closed his eyes as he nodded in understanding. "You're not just talking about that war, are you?"

She shook her head. "You'll never be able to fight again. The damage that was done to your shoulder is irreversible."

"I don't understand. What does my shoulder have to do with it?" he asked.

"You damaged a muscle and the cartilage. You won't be able to lift a lot of weight and you couldn't fire a gun. The ones they use are just too heavy," she said.

He scoffed. "So what? That's it? One injury and I can't ever fight again?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He narrowed his eyes. "No you're not."

Her eyes went wide with shock. "Excuse me?"

"I know how you felt about my career, Haley. You didn't want me fighting just like you didn't want Calan to fight. You're glad this happened," he said.

"I was worried about you when you were over there but I never wished for this," she said, trying to remain calm. She kept telling herself that his world was falling down around him and he was lashing out at whoever was around and that was why she couldn't hold it against him but at the same time, her anger was slowly mounting.

He shook his head at her explanation. "Yeah, and now you'll never have to worry again."

Haley stiffened as she stared at him in disbelief. She got off the bed and walked over towards the door.

"Go ahead and leave. I'm damaged goods now. Not worth your time," he spat venomously.

She turned around to face him. He wasn't crying but she could tell that he was really upset. "I'm not running away, Nathan," she said.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Then why are you at the door?" he asked.

"I'm putting some distance between us," she said.

He looked at her in confusion.

"You're hurting so you're lashing out. I know that but, uh, it still hurts. I feel like slapping you right now so I'm over here to make sure that I don't," she said.

Part of him wanted to smile at her reasoning but he couldn't. He just kept staring at her instead.

She leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. She raised her gaze from the floor so that it was level with his. "Calan fought in every war that he could no matter what. I did resent that but it wasn't because he chose to be a soldier. It was because that he could go off and fight while I was in Toraan worrying about him but if I had to cancel on him for anything related to being the princess, he would always get mad. It didn't matter what the reason was and he never supported me at all," she said.

"I don't see what that has to do with me," Nathan mumbled.

"I resented Calan being a soldier because I accepted him for who he was but he never accepted who I was and he always put it before our relationship," she said.

"I never put it before you," he said.

"No, you didn't and I don't resent you being a soldier," she agreed.

"Then why did you hate it when I fought?" Nathan asked.

"This," she said as she came over and put her right hand on his cast, her left on the scar left by the surgery to re-inflate his lung and kept her gaze on his injured shoulder, "is my worst nightmare." She let the tears fall out of her eyes now and Nathan put his good arm around, pulling her into a hug.

"I don't want anything to happen to you either," he whispered in her hair.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

_Thanks to **MrsLucasScott**, **Chris-Crips**, **itsDMFkids**, **Lorilozz**, **mistydm**, **Ice Sally**, **chelle2911**, **kipper503**, **x-Brucas-Naley-Jeyton-x**, **deli41321**, **HottScott23**, **krizue**, **Utterlylost1108**, **cali-beach-babe**, **Jess23Scott**, **TutorWife123**, **lindsay e.** and** xSmile** for replying. Leave some words and enjoy. xxKatyxx_**

* * *

Chapter 17**

"Scott," Colonel Durham called to the young soldier.

Nathan stopped packing up his things from his locker and turned to look at his commanding officer. "Yes, sir?"

"You were one of my best men," he said.

Nathan wrinkled his eyebrows at him in confusion. "Sir?" He knew Whitey Durham valued his abilities but it was disconcerting to actually hear him admit it.

"And it's not going to be the same without you. You did a brave thing that day when you put yourself in danger to save those kids. Just remember that your loss meant life for them," he said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Nathan asked.

"I've seen a lot of soldiers waste away after getting injured and I don't want that to happen to you. Your life is not over because you can't fight. There are other things you can do," Durham said.

"Like what?" Nathan blew out. "I'm a prince but thanks to my father's affair, I can't rule. I'm a soldier but thanks to my shoulder, I can't fight. Those were the only things I was ever good at."

"You can no longer fight but that doesn't mean your military career is at an end," Whitey said.

"Doesn't it?" Nathan shot back.

"No, in fact, you're going to get an offer at the ceremony," Whitey said.

"What kind of offer?"

--

"He didn't even give you a hint?" Haley asked. Her tone was incredulous.

Nathan smirked to himself as he tightened his grip on the phone. "No, and when I asked why, he said he was following orders."

He heard her small scoff. "Then he should have kept his mouth shut in the first place," she said.

"I'm glad he told me," he admitted.

"Really?" she asked, sounding surprised. "The curiosity would be killing me if I were in your shoes."

"Well, I am curious as to what he was talking about but he gave me the assurance I needed that this injury didn't ruin my career," he said.

"I'm glad too," she said.

He smiled. "Thanks."

She gasped. "Hey, maybe they're going to promote you!"

"I doubt it," he muttered but she was already too far-gone in her theory to notice.

"They're going to give you the rank of colonel and you'll lead a platoon of your own. It doesn't have to be in the war. It could be one of the health units," she continued and Nathan loved the excitement in her voice.

"That's very unlikely, Highness," someone said.

"Stranger things have happened, Brooke," Haley said, a little bit of scolding in her tone.

"The Polaran military is not going to put someone who has no medical training in charge of a health unit. There's no way," Brooke said.

Nathan could practically see Haley rolling her eyes. "Maybe it won't be a health unit. There are other things he could do."

"True," Brooke agreed. "Hello, sire."

Nathan chuckled at her time of greeting him. She had most likely been in the room with Haley the whole time. He guessed Haley had just switched him onto speakerphone. "Hello, Brooke," he said.

"But Princess Haley is right; you could be getting promoted," Brooke said.

"Well, why else would they tell him that his military career isn't over?" Haley asked.

"Maybe they're going to reassign me without a promotion," he said.

"Then, they're idiots," Haley said, sounding insulted.

"They could promote you and reassign you to another division," Brooke said.

"I'll find out soon," he said as the award ceremony was fast approaching. He was due there in almost an hour.

"Oh, right. You've got to be there soon, don't you?" Haley asked.

"In about an hour," he replied.

Haley sighed. "I wish I could be there."

"You've got a country to run. Just knowing that you want to be there is enough for me, Hales," he said, smiling.

"Good luck," Haley said.

"I would tell you to break a leg," Brooke began. Nathan rolled his eyes, knowing some sort of insult was coming- it was just the way Brooke was. "But knowing you, you probably would so good luck."

"Thanks, Haley and I'll see you later," he said, shaking his head in annoyance. "Bye, Brooke."

"Bye," Haley said.

--

"Is that absolutely necessary?" Haley asked Brooke after she hung up the phone.

Brooke giggled. "No, but it sure is fun."

"You have a perverse concept of fun," Haley accused.

"Nathan and I will always be at odds, Highness. We don't mix well; we're like water and oil and you're just going to have to get used to it," Brooke explained.

Haley stared at her in disbelief. "You're telling me you two actually enjoy arguing all the time and insulting the other at every opportunity?"

"Absolutely!" Brooke exclaimed. Haley continued to stare at her. "Did you notice that he was muttering something under his breath after he said goodbye to me when he thought he had hung the phone up?"

"No," Haley replied.

"Well, I did and I think it's hilarious," Brooke chuckled.

Haley looked at her worriedly. "You don't _like_ him, do you?"

Brooke stopped laughing instantly and looked at her friend incredulously. "Do I like him?" she echoed with such disdain, it made her want to crawl into a little hole and never come out for even asking the question.

But she knew there was no clever manoeuvre out of this one so she put on a shy expression and shrugged. "Teasing is a way to get someone's attention," she explained.

"Oh, Haley, don't worry," Brooke said, starting to giggle again. "I don't want that kind of attention from Nathan and I would never betray you like that."

"I'm sorry," Haley said.

"You're forgiven but I understand why you're asking. I saw what happened with Peyton and Calan," Brooke said.

"But you're not Peyton," Haley pointed out.

"No, I'm not," Brooke said.

"I don't want to lose Nathan," she admitted quietly.

"Highness, the man is over the moon about you. He's not going anywhere," Brooke said.

Haley grinned. "I think I'm in love with him," she said happily.

"Don't say things like that to me," Brooke said as she dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. "You know how I get."

"You tell me," Haley said defensively.

"That's because you're my best friend," Brooke said.

"You're mine too," Haley said, smiling devilishly because she knew her friend would start tearing more profusely.

"That's so sweet!" Brooke exclaimed as she grabbed three more tissues.

--

"What's the verdict?" Haley asked when she heard Nathan step onto the balcony later that night. She was leaning against the stone railing, admiring the view while she had been waiting for him.

"Do I even get a 'hello' before you start grilling me?" he asked in annoyance.

Haley rolled her eyes because she could tell that he wasn't really annoyed. She turned around and threw her arms around him in an embrace. She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"That's more like it," he said, grinning down at her.

"Well?" she prodded.

"Brooke was actually right. I got promoted and reassigned," he said.

Haley's eyes lit up.

"I never would have betted on that," he said in amusement.

"That's so great!" she exclaimed and kissed him again before he could say anything else critical about Brooke. Even if they were kidding around to get a rise out of the other, their constant bickering did get on her nerves.

"It is really great. They want me to start training recruits at Apollo," Nathan said.

Haley looked puzzled at the name.

"It's the training academy for recruits into the Polaran military," he said.

"What's your new rank?" she asked.

"I am now a lieutenant," Nathan said proudly.

Haley beamed up at him. "Wow, they really did promote you! That is fantastic. I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah, they did but you have to be a lieutenant in order to train recruits," he said.

"Lieutenant Scott," she said and her face took on a thoughtful expression. "It has a nice ring to it."

"It does indeed," he agreed.

"It's hot too," she said and winked at him.

"Well, well, well. Who would've known that you would be such a sucker for a man in uniform, Princess?" Nathan asked.

"Not just any man," Haley protested, shaking her head.

"No?" he asked, studying her face.

She grinned. "No. Just lieutenants named Scott."

He pulled her to him and kissed her.

"I'm more partial to princesses named Haley James myself," he whispered.

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

_Thanks to **Lorilozz**, **luvnaley23**, **MrsLucasScott**, **utterlylost1108**, **itsDMFkids**, **SLUVER15**, **deli41321**, **a **and **Chris-Crips** for replying. Leave some words and enjoy._**

* * *

**

Chapter 18

TORAAN

"Nathan?" a low voice called as Nathan walked through the main doors to the Toraanian palace.

He turned around ready to smile at the person when he realized that it wasn't whom he was hoping for. Brooke Davis stood before him, dressed in a simple blue sundress, not her handmaiden robes. "Morning, Brooke," he said.

Brooke smiled. "Really early in the morning," she commented.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Excuse me?"

She shot him a puzzled look at the rough edge in his voice. That wasn't an insult, merely an observation. Brooke ran through the words in her mind, trying to understand what she had said wrong and then her eyes widened. "Good morning, sire," she said, realizing she had forgotten her manners.

Nathan's face softened at the greeting. "Why are you dressed like that?"

Brooke looked down at her clothes, not sure what he meant. She'd worn this dress plenty of times. "Oh, you're wondering why I'm not in my robes," she realized.

"Yeah," he said.

"Well, I just got here. I was about to go grab them," Brooke said.

"You don't live here?" he asked.

Brooke nodded. "I do but yesterday was my day off. I spent it visiting my parents in the city."

"Torona?" Nathan asked, hoping he'd guessed the name of the capital city correctly.

Brooke nodded. "Haley is probably in her bedroom right now."

"She's not awake yet?" he asked in amazement.

Brooke chuckled. "Of course she's awake but she doesn't usually come down until later on."

"Can you take me to see her?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I have to get my robes and make sure she's actually awake. She probably is, but on the off chance that she's not, I don't want to incur her wrath by waking her up," Brooke said.

He followed her upstairs and waited outside her bedroom while she got her robes on. She came out about three minutes later dressed in the robes of a Toraanian handmaiden. She then led him to the last door on at the end of the hall and pressed a small intercom button.

"Highness?" Brooke called into the intercom.

"Come on in," Haley said, her voice showing no trace of exhaustion.

Brooke smiled and opened the door for Nathan and gestured for him to go on inside.

"Thanks," he mumbled as he closed the door behind him. He walked further into the room, marvelling at the size of Haley's bedroom. He began searching for her and finally found her sitting at her desk, which was tucked away in the far corner of her room.

"Hey," he said, announcing his presence.

Haley dropped the papers at her desk and rolled her chair around. When she saw that it was he, she got up and hugged him. She pulled back and asked, "What are you doing here so early?"

He looked at her clock and rolled his eyes. "It's ten o'clock in the morning."

"And it takes at least three hours to get here from Polar. That's really early for flying. I feel sorry for your pilot and a little guilty."

He wrinkled his brow. "Why?"

She led the way out of her room and while they were walking through the hall she said, "Well, I'm the reason you're flying here all the time. I feel like I should be giving him some sort of bonus every time he flies here."

"You didn't even notice me fly in, did you?" He asked, shaking his head.

Haley shook her head no. "Why?"

"Because it's the one I fly myself. The only time I never fly is when I'm on someone else's ship. I join the pilot of my own family's ship to be his co-pilot, much to my father's dismay."

Haley laughed. She could practically see Dan Scott's face twisting with displeasure in her mind. "Well, then it's too early for you to be flying. You could get hurt again."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Please. If I wanted, I could become a pilot for life because I'm good at it. Besides, I didn't come from Polar."

Haley scrunched her eyebrows together and began looking around. "Then where did you come from?"

They were downstairs by now and he pulled her to a stop when she started to go to the dining room. "My apartment."

Haley removed her hand from his grasp and gave him a puzzled look. "Which is where?"

"Near Meade."

"The village?" At his nod, she added, "In Toraan?"

He smiled. "Yes."

Haley looked at him in disbelief. "You live here?"

He nodded. "That's right."

"Why?"

He continues to stare at her but raises his eyebrows pointedly.

Grasping his meaning, she pointed to herself as she asked, "You didn't move here for me, did you?"

He frowns. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"I don't want to make you do things you don't want to."

He scowls at her. "You didn't. I wanted to be closer to you so I moved. If I'd known how you felt about it at the time, I wouldn't have taken such a huge leap. Excuse me but I have to go and try to get out of my lease." He turned around immediately and quickened his pace as he exited the palace.

Haley was still glued to her spot as she digested everything he said. They started out jokingly arguing about the safety of him flying early in the morning and then he drops the bomb that he moved to Toraan to be near her. And he had done so in his usual fashion.

He was never one for drama. He was upfront about his feelings. Unlike Calan, who had started an hour-long conversation about feelings growing deeper just to tell her that he _cared_ about her, Nathan would just come out and say it and let the chips fall where they may.

Haley loved that he was so straightforward with her and while some might see it as callousness, she saw it as his way of telling her that there was no pressure on her part to do something as equally big. Except this time, he kind of had when he made that remark about how if he'd known her feelings, he wouldn't have moved and that's what made her run after him because she realized he thought she didn't want him to live in Toraan.

"Nathan!" she exclaimed as she was halfway out the door. When she was outside, she searched in vain for him only to discover he was no longer there. She stared out at the vast courtyard in disbelief, absently wondering how he could have disappeared so quickly. What the hell had she just done?

She walked back inside and grabbed the first phone she spied. She started dialling Nathan's cell phone number and it went directly to his voicemail. She was all ready to start apologizing and beg his machine to give her a second chance when she was hit with a sudden but massive wave of irritation towards his childish behaviour.

"You don't get to walk out on me like that, Nathan," she started, her anger mounting as her analytical brain started processing how unfair his treatment of her really was. "We were in the middle of a conversation. You got to say what you wanted but you left before I could respond and if you weren't so thick-skinned, you would have realized that I was still processing everything!"

"I disagree," he said, coming out from the closest family room and joining her in the hall.

"I'm sure you do, you pompous ass-" she started to say when she realized that she was leaving a message. Then she spied him and took note of the amused smile on his face slowly widening into a grin. "But you left."

He shook his head. "No, I didn't."

"Yes you did. I watched you walk out that door in a huff," she argued.

"But you didn't see me come back through the side door," he said, chuckling at her outraged expression.

"Why?" she asked.

"Your front yard is insanely huge," he commented as he came closer. She was still glaring at him but he could tell she was no longer angry that he had walked out, probably just annoyed.

"Because three seconds after I walked out the door, I realized you were still processing everything," he added, raising his voice at the end of his sentence, clearly mocking her furious rant that was on his answering machine. He made a mental note to save it to his machine's memory.

Haley rolled her eyes at him but allowed him the reward of a light chuckle. "How long have you lived here?" she asked as he took one last step closer.

"I moved here two days ago. I was going to tell you at lunch but like most of my plans for you, they never work out the way I envisioned," he said.

"Why?" she questioned in confusion.

"Because you notice things other women don't," he replied.

"Such as?"

"Well, do you remember our three-month anniversary?" he asked. When she immediately nodded, he smiled in appreciation of the happiness that lit up her face. He pulled her into a tight embrace. "I planned a surprise picnic at that river you love so much and told you we were going to a restaurant instead but you pointed out that there were no restaurants around the area as we were riding there and said that the only thing there was that river."

"Not to mention the fact that you had a picnic basket hidden under some blankets on the floor of the carriage," Haley commented.

His eyebrows shot up and he loosened his arms around her to pull back and study her face. "You knew about that?" he asked, his disappointment evident in his tone.

"I got cold," she explained with a small shrug.

He laughed. "See what I mean?"

Haley nodded. "I'm fine with you living here by the way."

He smiled. "I know and I'm glad because I don't want to go back to Polar."

"Toraan is a very beautiful country," she said proudly.

"I agree but the selling point for me was that you live here," he said.

"I love you," she whispered so the palace staff wouldn't hear her.

He grabbed her arm and hugged her to him. "I love you too," he whispered into her hair.

**

* * *

**_There will be at most six more chapters to this story. I have not finished writing these chapters and it will be a while before I do. xxKatyxx_


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks to **chelle2911**, **lilmonkeygirl31**,** x-Brucas-Naley-Jeyton-x**, **luvnaley23**, **deli41321**, **itsDMFkids**, **Nathanlvr**,** krizue**, **xSmile** and **TutorWife123** for replying. Leave some words and enjoy. **Katy**_

* * *

**Chapter 19**

TORAAN

"Can we get something to eat? I'm starving," he asked when she pulled away from the kiss.

"Sure. I was going to grab some food from the kitchen before," she replied, leading the way into the kitchen.

"We're going to eat on the balcony, right?" he asked, as he noticed all the bystanders watching Haley's parents eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Haley," her father said.

"Morning," Haley returned and nodded at Nathan's question. She disappeared into the kitchen to get their food.

"It's nice to see you again, Nathan," Haley's mom said.

"You too," Nathan replied.

"We heard you're living here now," Jimmy said.

"Where did you hear that?" he asked, wondering how they could already know when he had just told Haley.

"The maids," Lydia replied simply.

"How do they know?" Nathan asked and smiled when he noticed Haley coming out of the kitchen with a platter of food.

"The maids know everything," Jimmy explained.

Haley laughed. "They find things out right after they happen. It's impossible to hide anything from them."

Nathan took one of the trays of food out of her arms and helped her manage the loss of weight by repositioning the remaining tray onto one of her arms rather than both. She smiled at him in thanks and they started to leave the room.

"Haley, are you prepared for your meeting with Larek Milano this afternoon?" Jimmy asked out of nowhere.

Nathan noticed the flicker of annoyance that passed through her eyes as she turned around to face her father, a puzzled look now on her face. "I have a meeting with him today?" she asked.

Jimmy stared at her in horror. "You don't remember?"

Haley shrugged. "Nope."

"How can you not remember?" Jimmy demanded.

"Well, why should I remember?" she shot back. He stared at her in complete shock. "It's not as if I booked the meeting last night and notified my pilot that we'd be departing at twelve o'clock this afternoon or anything."

Nathan put his free hand over his mouth in an attempt to mask the chuckle that escaped his mouth but knew he had failed when he realized Lydia's face had brightened at the sound. He looked at her and noticed that she was laughing too.

Her father scowled at her. "I've told you a million times that I don't find that very amusing."

"And I've asked you not to interfere with my reign a million times," Haley retorted.

"Who's interfering?" he asked, shrugging innocently. Haley responded with a glare. "I'm just trying to make sure you're prepared, that's all."

Haley raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Uh-huh."

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Most people would say thank you," he pointed out.

"Most people are too afraid to put you in your place when you're interfering," Haley said brightly. He looked at her in anger, but Nathan knew he was actually impressed because he noticed the pride in Jimmy's eyes. "I'm not."

"What does the Prime Minister want?" Nathan asked after they were out of earshot of Haley's parents and the maids.

Haley shrugged. "I have no idea. He contacted me yesterday afternoon and said that he needed a favour. I asked him what it was and he said that he needed to talk to me in person about it because the information was too important to be said over the phone so I agreed to meet him this afternoon."

Nathan nodded. "Hmm."

"What?" Haley asked.

"It sounds serious," he commented.

"Everything is serious to the Antarians," she pointed out.

"True," he agreed.

They sat down and set up their food. It was uncommon for royals to be setting up their own meals but Haley pointed out how pointless it was to make the staff do twice the work every meal especially when she rarely ever ate the same time her parents did so she had gotten into the habit of grabbing whatever the chef had left out for her and bringing it to the balcony to eat.

"So when do you have to leave?" he asked.

Haley stopped to think. "Not until a quarter to twelve," she replied.

"It's almost eleven thirty," he pointed out.

Her eyebrows shot up. "Then we'd better hurry." She picked up her spoon and started eating.

Nathan laughed. "I like this," he said.

"Fast food?" Haley asked, chuckling at her joke.

He shook his head. "Eating together. Living in the same country as my girlfriend. Long distance relationships are not fun," he said.

"So do I. I'm glad you're here," she said.

He reached his hand across the table and rested it on hers. He gave her hand a light squeeze as he nodded. "Me too."

"So do you still work at Apollo or are you finding something else to do?" she asked.

He chuckled. "No, I have my jet. I can fly to Apollo every day," he said.

She sighed with relief. "Good because we don't have an army so you'd be out of luck if you were looking for another job here," she said.

"I'm still amazed that Toraan doesn't have an army," he commented.

"Is that a problem for you?" she asked.

"Not at all. It's just takes some getting used to especially for a soldier," he said.

"Well, there are reasons we don't have one, you know," she pointed out defensively.

"Haley, I know that and I completely understand. You're pacifists which means you don't believe in war hence no army," he said.

"That's a huge part of it but it's not the only reason," she said.

"What's the other reason?" he asked.

"Raboo," she replied.

"I don't understand," he admitted.

"We have a history of being slaves or a 'dominion' I guess would be the polite term," she began.

"I've heard about that," he said.

"Well, Raboo was actually the country that 'found' us," she replied.

"And Rubians are military people," Nathan realized.

"Yeah, they are but they saved us from the Kiltarians," she said.

"When was Toraan a Kiltarian dominion?" he asked.

"About a hundred years ago," she replied.

"I had no idea," he admitted.

"I forgive you seeing as how you weren't around then," she said, laughing.

"You knew and you weren't around a hundred years ago," he pointed out.

"That's because I was taught our history as part of my studies as the heir. Being a Polaran, you wouldn't have had much use for it," she said.

"That's right," he said, smiling.

"So the Raboo freed us by killing a lot of people and eventually, we were granted our freedom by peaceful means," she said.

"I know that much," he said proudly.

Haley smiled. "We have always been pacifists but we were under someone else's control all the time. And when my family was given the Throne back, my ancestors ruled Toraanians would never engage in war."

He nodded but noticed a flicker of doubt pass through her eyes. "Haley, you don't think I have a problem with the fact that you don't have an army and that you don't fight in wars, do you?"

"I would understand if you did," she said quietly.

"I don't," he assured her.

Relief washed over her.

"I have nothing but respect for everything that you do," he said.

She grinned. "Thanks."

Then he realized that she might not feel the same way about what he did. "But I would understand if you have a problem with the fact that I'm a soldier."

Her expression changed and she stared at him as if he had suddenly sprouted antennae. "I'm proud of you," she said.

"But you're a pacifist," he pointed out.

She smirked. "I'm also not supporting war. I'm supporting you."

"Princess," Brooke said as she lightly rapped her knuckles on the glass doors. Haley looked up and Brooke pointed to her watch.

"I have to go," Haley said.

"Be nice," he said.

She leaned down to kiss him goodbye. She pulled away before their lips met and said, "That has never been funny."

He chuckled. "It has always been funny," he pointed out and pulled her head down so he could kiss her.

"Be safe," she said and opened the door but turned around and glared at him. "Don't say it."

"Be kind," he said.

"I told you not to say that," she said.

"You said not to tell you to be nice. I didn't," he pointed out.

"They're different words but they mean the same thing," she fired back.

"Be careful," he said and looked up to see that she was smiling.

"Much better," she said and walked away with Brooke.

--

POLAR

"Very good," Nathan told the recruits before him. "Dismissed."

They all saluted him and left the room. Nathan started packing up the equipment when a young private came running in.

"Lieutenant!" he exclaimed and stopped in his tracks to catch his breath.

"Private?" he acknowledged him.

"There's a call for you," he replied.

"From who?" He wasn't expecting any calls.

"A Toraanian handmaiden," he replied.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

He nodded and then confusion creased his forehead. "Why would a Toraanian be calling you?"

"My girlfriend's a Toraanian," he said as they hurried into the head office of Apollo.

"You're dating a Toraanian handmaiden?" he asked. Generally, royalty dated other royals or at least people from their own country, not foreign handmaidens.

He didn't answer the private's question. He grabbed the phone and held it up to his ear. "Hello?" he asked.

"Nathan!" Brooke exclaimed in relief. "I've been trying to get hold of you for hours."

"Why, what's wrong?" he asked.

"It's the princess," Brooke said.

"What?" he asked in alarm.

"She was shot and we're at the hospital. You better get here quickly," she said.

"I'm on my way," he said.

"Good," Brooke said.

"Thanks for calling me," he said as he hung up the phone. He turned to the private. "Finish packing up the equipment. I have to go to Antar."

"Is everything all right?" Colonel Durham asked as he came out of his office.

"My girlfriend. She was shot," Nathan replied.

His superior's face drained of all colour and he narrowed his eyes at Nathan. "Then what are you standing around, chitchatting for? Get your ass on a ship and go to her!"

Nathan would have cracked up under different circumstances but instead he simply nodded and left.

--

ANTAR

"Brooke!" Nathan exclaimed to the group of four handmaidens when he was halfway down the hallway of the Intensive Care Unit of one of Antar's best hospitals.

The handmaiden in question turned around. He noticed that she had been crying when she started walking towards him. "You got here really fast," she said.

"I flew myself," he explained.

"And how many laws did you break in the process?" Brooke chided.

"Where's Haley?" he asked.

"She's being prepped for surgery right now. The bullet pierced her lung and it collapsed," Brooke replied.

"They're just performing surgery now?" he asked in disbelief.

"Her pulse was thready when they brought her in. They needed to stabilize her first," Brooke explained.

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked.

"They think she is but they never give guarantees," Brooke said.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Okay, uh, so what happened?"

"We were attacked while we were boarding the jet," she replied.

"By who?" he asked.

"Uh, the Antarians are working on it," she said.

"How did Haley even get shot?" Nathan asked.

"The assassin had a gun, he pulled the trigger, bullet came out and hit Haley," Brooke replied as if it were the stupidest question she'd heard.

"I meant, where was her bodyguard?" he asked.

"She didn't have one," Brooke replied.

"Isn't protecting her part of your job?" he asked, his tone accusatory.

Brooke's eyes flashed. "I jumped in front of her but I was too late."

"Obviously," he remarked.

Her eyes narrowed into slits. "I'm already beating myself up enough over this. I don't need to be used as an outlet for your frustration and frankly, I refuse to take it even if you are a prince!"

It was hardly the first time she had spoken out of place, even angrily, but it was the first time her anger had been directed at him. "I'm sorry," he said.

Her face softened a little. "I know you're worried but I swear that I tried my best to save her and I took care of her afterwards."

"I know. I'm really sorry," he said.

"Good," she said and led the way to the other handmaidens.

"Miss Davis, here are those forms you wanted. They were just faxed from Toraan," a nurse that approached them said as she handed Brooke a file.

"Thank you," Brooke said as she took a pen from one of the other handmaidens and signed them. She glanced at Nathan, noticing his confusion. "This is Haley's power of attorney that she set up in case something like this ever happened. It basically gives me the authority to make medical choices for her in the event that her parents aren't present."

"Smart," Nathan remarked.

"Don't look so surprised. It's Haley," Brooke pointed out.

"I know that and I'm not surprised. I'm proud," he said.

"Here is the consent to surgery form," the nurse said and Brooke to took the clipboard from her. She signed the forms and then handed it back.

"Thanks," Brooke called after the nurse as she was walking away.

--

A few hours later, Brooke and Nathan were seated in two chairs in the lobby waiting for word on Haley. Brooke, being the highest-ranking handmaiden, had sent the others back to the jet to get some rest. She herself had been sleeping for almost forty minutes when Nathan noticed a doctor searching the room and looking very lost.

Nathan nudged Brooke and she was awake instantly. She got to her feet when Nathan pointed the doctor out and they walked over together. "Are you Princess Haley James' doctor?" Brooke asked.

"Are you the handmaiden, Brooke Davis?" he asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Yes, I am," she replied.

"Who is he?" he asked, looking at Nathan even more suspiciously.

"This is Prince Nathan Scott of Polar," Brooke replied.

Nathan narrowed his eyes at the doctor and was amused when his face turned white.

"He's also her boyfriend," Brooke added.

The doctor's face reddened in embarrassment.

"Is the interrogation over, doctor?" Nathan asked in his most authoritative tone.

"I apologize, Your Highness but your girlfriend was the victim of an attack and as far as I know the assailants have yet to be apprehended. I was told to be cautious," he said.

Nathan nodded. "How is she?"

"The surgery went well. She's in room two hundred which is down that hall on the left," he replied.

"Is she going to be all right?" Brooke asked.

"We are hopeful," he said.

"That's not really an answer," Brooke commented.

"The princess lost a lot of blood. We had to do transfuse nearly seven units of blood," he said.

"Seven?" Nathan repeated in horror. "That's almost her entire blood volume."

"Which is why we will be monitoring her very closely. The anaesthesia should be wearing off. You can go see her if you want but keep it to one person at a time," he replied.

Nathan turned to Brooke. "Do you mind if I go first?"

Brooke smiled. "Go ahead." He was already gone.

--

Nathan sat down at Haley's bedside and waited for her to wake up. In about fifteen minutes, she stirred and opened her eyes two minutes later. "Hey," he said.

"Hi," she managed to say. Her voice was scratchy.

"Don't try to talk too much," he said.

Her brow furrowed.

"You had a tube down your throat to help you breathe. Your throat is going to be sore for a while," he said.

"Was yours?" she asked, referring to the time he had gotten injured during the Coran-Rubian war.

"Yeah," he replied. He began looking her over carefully but stilled when he felt her hand on his arm. He looked up at her.

"I'm going to be okay," she said.

"I'm just looking for other injuries so I can avoid them," he said.

"I don't have any other injuries except a gunshot wound and one hell of a concussion," she replied.

"Your right lung collapsed," he said.

Her eyes were huge in their sockets. "It did?"

He nodded. "They re-inflated it during your surgery."

"So that explains the tube that was down my throat," she said.

"Are you in any pain?" He asked.

"Not really but that could have something to do with the amount of painkillers they have me on," she said, her voice cracking at the end of her sentence.

"Stop trying to talk so much. You need to take it easy," he said again.

"Then stop talking so much!" she exclaimed quietly.

"I'm not talking that much," he said defensively.

She glared at him.

"Sorry," he said.

Haley yawned. "I think the sedative's doing its job."

He nodded and kissed the top of her head. "Have a good rest. I have to go to Toraan because I promised to bring your parents over." He started to leave but she pulled him back.

"I'm not a porcelain doll, you know?" she said.

"What?" he asked.

"I won't break if you kiss me," she elaborated.

He chuckled as he covered her mouth with his. "Bye."

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

_Thanks to **xSmile**, **krizue**, **lilmonkeygirl31**, **SammiM**, **TutorWife123**, **LiZ457 **and **RedJewel2662** for replying. Leave some words and enjoy. **Katy**_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20**

ANTAR

"If she had taken a bodyguard with her, this never would have happened," Nathan commented three days later as he and Brooke were walking outside Haley's hospital room while Haley's parents visited with her.

"Well, she didn't," Brooke pointed out.

"Why the hell not?" Nathan fumed.

"Toraanians don't believe in violence, Nathan. We don't have an army so why would we have bodyguards?" Brooke replied, and he misses the sarcasm in her tone.

"Because other countries do have armies and not all of them care about the military status of others if attacking them means they gain something valuable and Haley is valuable to a lot of people," Nathan replied.

Brooke couldn't help but be surprised by the raw emotion in Nathan's voice. She knew that Nathan cared about Haley; she was even certain that he loved her but never asked because he wasn't the most approachable guy and had expressed his disdain for gossip many times. It was one thing to know how he felt about the princess but Brooke had never seen him talk so openly about his feelings for her or in his words, her value to him.

"Haley is very stubborn as I'm sure you've noticed," Brooke said after a few seconds. Nathan stared at her blankly, unsure of where she was headed. "She doesn't like having a military presence around her."

"A bodyguard is not military," Nathan pointed out.

"I know that but to the princess, bodyguard is synonymous for soldier," Brooke replied. "She doesn't like having protection because she sees it as an insult to others."

"I'm not following," Nathan said.

"I know but that's because you don't see it from her point of view. I know that when royalty travels, it's only natural for them to bring protection because they're on foreign soil," Brooke said.

"Did you know that when people show up in Toraan with guards, Haley gets insulted?" she asked as she noticed he was still staring at her a few seconds later.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because Toraan is a neutral country with absolutely no military presence," Brooke replied. "She thinks that when those people come here with guards, they're protecting themselves from us even though they know we're not a threat."

"But the protection is from others who might attack them in Toraan because they're vulnerable," Nathan replied.

"I know that and I explain it to her every time and eventually she understands but her first reaction is always offence," Brooke explained.

"So having a bodyguard when she travels is like an insult to other leaders to her?" Nathan asked.

"Exactly," Brooke said.

"I can't help but think she's being reckless," Nathan said.

"That's the soldier in you talking," Brooke replied. Then she smirked. "And the boyfriend."

"You're saying you disagree with me?" Nathan asked her, looking at her skeptically.

"I don't think she's being reckless. I think she's being naïve because she doesn't realize that there are those who would hurt her to get to someone else like they did today," Brooke said.

"How do you know they hurt her to get to someone else?" Nathan asked.

"Because no one's stupid enough to make a personal attack on Haley," Brooke replied.

"If she knows something that could hurt them, I think they would in order to keep her quiet," Nathan said.

"But that's exactly why I think they wouldn't. If that did happen and Haley figured out who hurt her in order to keep her quiet and you damn well better believe that she would figure out who, she would make them pay _dearly_," Brooke said and smiled proudly.

Not many people realized that Haley had a devious side but she could be very volatile when pissed off. She struck back in silence and never, ever in the heat of the moment. It could be years or five seconds after she was wronged, but Haley always got even at the most opportune time.

"Unless they planned to kill her," Nathan said.

"Then they better make damn sure she's really dead," Brooke said.

Nathan smiled. He knew that his girlfriend was tough. "I worry about her," he admitted.

"We all do," Brooke said emphatically.

"I think she should have a bodyguard. I also think you guys should have some palace security," Nathan said.

"So do I but there's no one with enough experience or time to train people," Brooke said.

"Yes, there is," Nathan argued.

"Who?" Brooke asked.

"Me," he replied.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Do you have any idea what I do for a living?" he questioned.

Brooke's cheeks reddened with embarrassment as she shook her head. "I forget things very easily," she admitted.

"I work at Apollo," he told her.

"What is that?" Brooke asked.

"It's a training facility for recruits in the Polaran military," he explained.

"I thought you were a soldier," she said.

"I used to be," he said as he gestured to his shoulder, which had been injured in Cora.

"Oh, yeah," Brooke gasped.

"I can't fight anymore so I train our recruits," he said.

"I think it's a good idea but you're going to have to talk to Haley," she said.

"I plan to," he said, unaware of how challenging the task would be.

"I wish you luck," she said, chuckling in amusement. "Believe me, you're going to need it."

--

"Absolutely not!" Haley exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked as he entered his girlfriend's hospital room.

"These people want to execute the person that shot me," she explained.

He recognized two of the four men gathered around her as Antarian soldiers. "You caught him?"

Larek Milano was one of the other men and Thomas Mariano, the senator of Antar as well as a Kindred, was the fourth.

"A few hours ago," Thomas replied.

"The man shot you, Highness," one of the soldiers reminded her.

"Killing him won't change that," Haley said.

"Attemptive murder is a serious crime," Larek pointed out.

"He didn't kill me and you can't prove that he was trying to," Haley said.

"It's a logical assumption," Thomas argued.

"Assumptions are very dangerous," Haley shot back with narrowed eyes. Nathan smirked in amusement. Even a bullet in the gut did nothing to change her outspoken nature. "And unless you're a mind reader, you can't prove intent."

Larek looked to Nathan for help. "Haley, he shot at you. The bullet could have hit you anywhere but that doesn't change the fact that he was aiming for you," he said.

Some of the soldiers stared at him in bewilderment. He knew it was because he had addressed Haley by her first name. Even though they were both royalty, it was considered polite to address them by their title.

But Haley said nothing about the informal address when she responded which seemed to perplex the soldiers even more. Nathan guessed they had no clue they were dating.

"So he should die because he _may _have been trying to kill me?" She argued.

"No, because he could have killed you," Nathan replied.

"I don't care," Haley said.

"I do," Nathan argued.

"Highness, it doesn't matter if you care or not. The man shot at you. That is a crime and we do punish criminals here," Thomas said.

Haley narrowed her eyes at the insult towards her people. "Watch it, Senator."

Larek glared at Thomas who gulped. "I apologize," he said.

Haley rolled her eyes. "I'm not disputing that he should be punished for his crime. Throw him in prison but do _not_ kill him," she said.

Larek started to nod in agreement but Thomas shook his head. "He attacked a royal. We can't just let it slide," he said.

"He raises a good point," Larek commented and looked to Nathan for support.

Nathan was about to nod in agreement but then noticed Haley's smouldering gaze. She was getting angry and so he shrugged at them and looked at her instead, letting them know that he was on her side.

"Well, I can do that too," Haley said.

"Go ahead," Larek said.

"You cannot do anything to him without my cooperation," she began slowly. Thomas was clearly annoyed by her threat. "So if you even try to execute him, I'll have him extradited so fast, your head will spin."

"Give him the maximum prison sentence," Larek ordered without hesitation.

Haley smiled in approval. "Smart move." The four men left without another word. Nathan was now sitting at the chair beside her bed. She turned back to Nathan and frowned at his angry expression. "What?"

"They only want to ensure your safety, you know?" He said.

"You're mad at me for not wanting someone to die?" She asked in disbelief.

"No, I'm mad because you have no regard for your safety and you treat the people who do like they're criminals," he said.

"Well, I'm sorry if my beliefs offend you, Nathan, but I can't change who I am," she said.

"I don't want you to change. I want you to be more careful," he said.

"I am careful," she argued.

"I beg to differ," he said, shaking his head dismissively. "You were shot. Where was your bodyguard?"

"I didn't have one," she replied.

"That's exactly my point," he said.

"What?" she asked as she wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion.

"You need one when you travel to protect you," he said.

"I have never been in danger before," she said.

"You were shot," he started to explain.

"I'm fine," she argued.

"You could have been killed!" he exclaimed.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's just a scratch," Haley said.

"A bullet pierced your lung and you were bleeding so much, they had to transfuse seven units of blood plus you had emergency surgery. You were also unconscious," Nathan said.

"I always pass out at the sight of blood," Haley pointed out, smirking in amusement.

"This is not a joke!" he exclaimed furiously.

The smile dropped immediately and was replaced by a firm, straight line. He knew she was angry. "Don't yell at me like that," she ordered.

"Then don't joke about this," he ordered back. She looked at him defiantly and he started to soften. "Do you remember how worried you got while I was at war?"

"Yes," she replied cautiously.

"And when I got hurt, you were terrified because your worst fear had come true," he said.

"I remember," she said.

"Then think about how I must feel when you travel to places like Raboo and Antar with no one to keep you safe," he said.

Haley cocked her head to the side as she studied his face. "You're _that _worried?" she asked.

"I have never been more terrified," he said.

"I didn't know you felt that way," she admitted.

"Well, now you do," he said and he began to tell her about his conversation with Brooke.

"I should have known she was involved in this," Haley interjected.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because she comes from a military family and she's as meddlesome as they come," Haley replied.

"I'm not talking about an army. I'm talking about a minimal security force," he said.

Haley raised an eyebrow. "Is there a difference?"

"If you would stop interrupting me, I was about to say that the security would be for the palace only," he said.

"I don't know, Nathan," she said, shaking her head. "Implementing that kind of change is not going to be easy."

"But it is necessary," he pointed out.

"All right, fine," she relented.

He grinned. "Thank you," he said.

"I'll have one guard with me while I travel," she said.

"Three," he said. When she began shaking her head, he added, "One is not enough."

"Two," she compromised. He started to argue but she shook her head. "That's my final offer."

"You're impossible," he said as he leaned in to kiss her. She giggled against his lips.

"And you're infuriating but we all have our flaws," she said afterwards.


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"Haley, what are you doing?" Brooke asked when she ran into Haley in the hallway outside her bedroom.

Haley pushed herself up from the wall so she was standing up as straight as she could without being in pain from the bullet wound that was slowly healing on her abdomen. "I'm going downstairs," she replied simply.

Brooke shook her head. "Go back to bed," she ordered.

Haley laughed. "You do know that I am in charge of you, right?"

"It's my job to take care of you while you're on the mend," Brooke said.

"And you're doing a terrific job," Haley said, trying to distract her handmaiden with a compliment as she tried to get past her.

"Thank you," Brooke said as she lifted her arm and held it firmly against the wall eliciting a frustrated groan from Haley.

"Nice try," Brooke commented.

"This is ridiculous," Haley complained as Brooke ushered her back to her room.

"You have a hole in your gut, Highness. You need to take it easy," Brooke said.

"I took it easy in the hospital for two weeks and I've been at home for almost one; I think I can move around now," she said.

"Well, I didn't ask for your opinion," Brooke said daringly.

Haley glared at her. "You're enjoying this far too much," she said.

"Giving orders instead of taking them for a change? You bet I am," Brooke mused.

"I'm still in charge and if you don't let me out of here, I will hurt you," Haley said.

Brooke laughed. "Some threat. You can barely stand," she said.

"There's nothing wrong with my fist," Haley retorted.

"Ooh!" Brooke chuckled. "That was a good one."

Haley smirked. "I'm not kidding."

"Look, Haley, I think you can walk around but if I let you, your boyfriend would have my head," she said.

"Nathan's not here and what he doesn't know won't hurt him," Haley said.

"Au contraire. He's in the courtyard," Brooke said.

This news fazed her and she frowned slightly. "He is?" Haley asked, annoyed that he didn't even come to see her.

"Yeah, training starts today," Brooke replied.

Haley had kept her word and announced that there would be a palace security force. Since Toraanians were pacifists, not many had military experience. Nathan had volunteered to train the recruits and when Brooke's father heard about it, he offered to help.

"So your dad is here too?" Haley asked.

"Yes, he is. He is so excited about this; I think retirement was getting boring," Brooke replied.

"I'm surprised you're not out there with them. You have experience too," Haley said.

"I have to take care of you," Brooke said.

"Then I'll come too," Haley said.

Brooke's eyes went wide. "Haley, if Nathan doesn't want you walking around, you can bet he won't want you in training," she said.

Haley started laughing. "I'm not going to join in. I meant I would sit down while you guys worked," she said.

Brooke thought to herself for a minute. "All right, but you have to let me push you out there in the wheelchair," she said.

"Damn right you're going to push me. I don't feel that much better," Haley said, cringing at how long it would take her to get to the courtyard on her feet.

--

"Have no fear, Brooke Davis is here," Brooke announced as she wheeled Haley over the grass and back on to the cobblestone.

Some of the recruits' heads shot up and they bowed to their princess, which caught Nathan's attention. He turned around and noticed his girlfriend settling into a lawn chair. She winced when Brooke made her move forward so she could put a pillow behind her head.

"Take a break, recruits," Nathan said and he came over to where Brooke and Haley were, immediately taking Brooke by the arm, gently ushering her away from Haley. "Have you lost your mind? Haley's supposed to be taking it easy."

"I came to help you and Haley said she wanted to come too," Brooke said.

"She should be in bed resting," Nathan said.

"Okay, I am sitting right here," Haley said from her chair.

Nathan turned to look at her and sighed. "Brooke's going to take you back to your room, okay?" he asked.

"No, it's not okay. Brooke came here to help you and I'm here so she can keep an eye on me," Haley said.

"You should be in bed," he said.

Haley laughed. "You cannot confine me to my room," she said.

"I just want you to get better," Nathan said.

She took his hand and squeezed it lightly between hers. "Boring me to death will not speed up my recovery," she said.

Nathan stared at her in disbelief. "Jokes like that are not funny," he said.

"Especially coming from someone who almost died," Brooke added, nodding in agreement.

Haley rolled her eyes. "It figures the one time you two agree on something, it would be in opposition to me," she grumbled.

"Hey, she's right!" Brooke turned to look at Nathan with a bright expression on her face. "We did agree."

Nathan acknowledged the event with a smile but then quickly focused his attention back to Haley. "Will you promise to stay put?" He asked.

Haley nodded.

"Even if all you need is a glass of water, ask someone to get it for you instead of getting it yourself," he instructed.

"_And_ let someone help you to the bathroom," Brooke chimed in.

Haley was nodding in agreement until she processed what Brooke had said. She frowned. "Now, hold on a minute."

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Why does someone need to help me to the bathroom?" she asked, looking directly at Brooke.

"Because you're weak," Nathan and Brooke replied simultaneously and shared an amused look afterwards.

"I can walk," Haley protested.

"Yeah, like a shish kebab," Brooke remarked.

Nathan started laughing. Haley looked up at him in shock. He froze momentarily to get his laughter under control. "I'm sorry, Hales, but that's true," he said, his laughter now reduced to a light chuckle.

"When I caught you in the hallway, you were holding onto the wall for support and it was three feet away from you bedroom door," Brooke reminded her.

"What do you mean, you caught her?" Nathan asked.

"Never mind," Brooke and Haley both replied.

The odds were stacked against her. She couldn't walk three feet without having to stop to rest and the entire time, she was clinging to the wall like it was her life support. "All right," Haley conceded.

"Thank you," Nathan said, kissing her softly on the top of her head.

"But I have a meeting in a few hours which I need to be in the throne room for," Haley said.

"Who are you meeting?" Nathan asked when he realized he didn't know of any meeting.

"Your brother," Haley replied.

"Lucas is coming here?" Brooke asked, her eyes lighting up in excitement.

Haley had introduced Brooke and Lucas at her coronation and they had taken an instant liking to each other. She had noticed signs later on that Brooke was developing a crush, which was something she rarely did. Men usually flocked to her and she could take her pick without caring if she was offending the ones she didn't pick or eventually dumped.

But Lucas was different. Haley knew that he intimidated Brooke because of the fact that he was now a prince.

"_Why_ is Lucas coming here?" Nathan asked suspiciously.

"He's coming alone, so don't worry about having to deal with your parents," Haley said.

Nathan relaxed. "All right," he said.

"We're merely updating the alliance and take the time to voice any concerns either of us may have," Haley said.

"And you're sure my dad isn't coming with him?" Nathan asked.

"Luke would've said something if Dan was tagging along," Haley replied.

Nathan nodded. "All right. I'm going to get back to work," he said.

When he was gone, Brooke looked at Haley questioningly. "Why is it such a big deal if Dan came?"

"The last time they were together was when Nathan announced he was moving here," Haley said.

"And Dan didn't approve?" Brooke asked.

"No, Dan didn't react at all," Haley said.

"Well, that's good," Brooke said and Haley shook her head. "Isn't it?"

"I think it's good that he didn't react badly but the fact that he didn't react at all hurt Nathan," Haley said.

"Oh," Brooke said and began to nod in understanding. She had heard rumblings about the tumultuous relationship between Nathan and his father from Haley before.

Dan only paid Nathan attention when it came to his duties as the heir and it was only to ridicule the choices he made and harp on him for the ones he didn't make. When Dan revealed that Lucas was actually his son and it was decided that he was taking over as the heir, Haley explained that it was as if he gained a brother but lost a father.

"And if Dan came here, I think seeing the relationship between him and Lucas would only hurt him," Haley said, casting her eyes downward.

"Then if Dan does show up, you should make Nathan realize how much he is needed here," Brooke suggested.

"Do you really think that would make a difference?" Haley asked.

"I think it would make a huge difference because Nathan loves you. Heck, he moved to the middle of nowhere just to be with you," he said.

"The middle of nowhere?" Haley repeated incredulously.

"I'm Toraanian, Highness, so I'm obviously not putting our country down. I meant that it must be like that compared to Polar for Nathan," Brooke said.

"I know that," Haley said.

"Then why the attitude?" Brooke asked.

"It was a reaction to your choice of words in describing our location. This country lies directly on the border of the O.T. and the U.E. Dozens of countries surround us," Haley said.

"Not Emcran which is right next to Polar," Brooke pointed out.

"Oh," Haley said, getting her point that Toraan was not surrounded by superpowers like Antar, Emcran or Raboo. "But how would showing him how much he's needed here help the situation with his father?"

"Because he'll know that you need him," Brooke said.

"I do need him," Haley said.

"Not just as your boyfriend but that he is needed here in Toraan," Brooke said.

"I don't know anyone else with Nathan's credentials and experience who can train recruits. Do you?" Haley asked.

"Not even my father can match up to Nathan's training," Brooke replied, nodding in agreement.

"If things continue going this well, we could end up getting married and he'd be King," Haley said.

Brooke grinned. "That's true," she agreed. "He'd definitely be needed here then."

"I love him and I want him to know that how much I need him but I am not ready to go that far yet," Haley said.

"How can you be so sure?" Brooke asked.

"Because I'm not ready for marriage yet," Haley said.

"Of course you're not," Brooke agreed. "Nathan hasn't proposed yet."

"A proposal isn't the only thing needed in order to get married," Haley said.

"I don't know, Princess. I think the only thing you need is a guy that loves you enough to want to marry you," Brooke said. Then she frowned. "As long as you love him just as much."

"I need to know the person I'm going to marry," Haley said.

"Nathan didn't know his first wife as well as he thought but they got married," Brooke pointed out.

"And look how that turned out," Haley retorted.

"Nathan is not a spy," Brooke said.

"He was crushed when she died and then devastated when he found out her true affiliation," Haley said.

"But you both know each other and you're practically living together," Brooke said.

"He is not here that much," Haley said.

Brooke scoffed. "The only time he isn't here is when he's working and sleeping," she said.

"Brooke, any time you're ready," Nathan bellowed over.

Haley and Brooke both looked over to the recruits, Nathan and Brooke's father. They were standing and all looking back at them.

"Got to go," Brooke said.

--

"It's wonderful to see you doing better, Princess," Lucas said.

Haley nodded in appreciation. "Thanks. And you can call me Haley," she said.

"I was going to but my governor was telling me that it was rude to call royalty by their first name," Lucas said.

"Usually, it is but I am your brother's girlfriend. I think it would be equally rude to not address me as Haley when, in any other situation, you would," Haley said.

"Okay. Haley it is then," Lucas said, nodding.

"I assume I'm free to call you Lucas?" Haley asked.

"No," Lucas said.

Haley frowned. "Why not?"

"Because you usually call me Luke," he said, amused that he had just given the same lesson she had given him.

Haley laughed. "You catch on pretty quick," she said.

"So, where is Nathan?" Lucas asked, looking around the throne room curiously.

"I'm right here," Nathan replied. He stepped forward, revealing his position at the wall behind the throne.

"Since when are you a palace guard?" Lucas asked.

Nathan chuckled. "I'm not guarding the palace, I'm guarding Haley," he said.

"_You're _going to be one of my guards?" Haley asked, turning her head in his direction to look at him.

"When I'm around," he replied.

"You're such a cheater," Haley complained.

"How do you figure that?" Nathan asked.

"You originally wanted me to have three guards but I would only agree to two so we compromised. But when you're around, I _will_ have three guards," Haley said.

"Hmm," Nathan commented, a ghost of a smirk on his face. "That's right."

"Cheater," Haley accused once again.

"I did not orchestrate any scheme," Nathan said. "My guarding you whenever I was around was implied."

"It was not," Haley said.

He shrugged. "I thought it was."

Her eyes narrowed in realization. "So _that's_ why you gave in so easily."

"I agreed because I know how stubborn you can be and I would rather you have two guards than none at all," Nathan said.

"I am not _that_ stubborn," Haley argued, dismissing the fact that she would choose to have no guards at all if Nathan didn't submit to her having two guards.

"Oh, yes, you are," Nathan retorted.

"I would not have refused to have any guards after you told me how worried you were for my safety," she said.

Nathan was speechless.

"I think that means you won the argument, Haley," Lucas remarked, chuckling at his brother's baffled expression.

"She usually does," Brooke commented from her seat in the corner of the room close to the door to the royal office, which was directly behind the throne.

Lucas looked at her in amazement. "She does?" he asked.

"Yes," Brooke replied quietly, surprised at the sudden attention Lucas was giving her. She was not accustomed to visiting royals paying her any attention at all.

"My brother actually shuts up long enough to let someone else win an argument," Lucas mused.

"Not often with other people but he actually listens to Haley," Brooke said.

Lucas laughed and he turned to his brother. "She's a keeper, Nathan," he said.

"I already figured that out," Nathan said.

"Oh, good. Maybe the next time we argue, I'll actually be able to get a word in," Lucas said.

Nathan studied Haley carefully. "Do you mean that?"

Haley chuckled. "Of course I mean it."

He came closer to her so now he was standing right by her throne. "Good," he said, kissing her on the top of her head, "And I will be guarding you when I am around."

Haley cocked her head to the side and gave him an inquiring look. "I have guards who can do that now. You don't have to."

He scoffed. "Yes, I do," he nodded.

Her eyebrows came together in confusion. "Why?"

His eyes were serious. "So I know you're safe."

The affection in his voice made her heart beat faster and she smiled widely at him. She reached out and latched onto the lapel of his overcoat, pulling him closer to her so she could kiss him on the mouth. "Thanks for caring."

"Ahem." Lucas made a display of clearing his throat to get their attention. "I don't have all day. "

"What more pressing engagements do you have today?" Nathan inquired.

Lucas stopped to think. "Well, none," he said.

"Then, you do have all day," Nathan said, turning his attention back to Haley.

"I have better things to do than listen to the two of you all day," Lucas retorted.

Haley giggled from beside Nathan. "I have to get back to work," she said.

"All right," Nathan finally said and returned to his position on the wall.

"Now, back to business," Lucas said.

The two royals continued to sort out problems between the two allied countries and things were going smoothly until Lucas said, "Now, about Nathan and I'm really sorry about this."

Haley's head snapped up. "Excuse me?"

"The military has a few concerns about your relationship with my brother," Lucas replied.

"Concerns?" Haley repeated.

"They heard about your new security force for the palace and they're aware that Nathan is training them," Lucas said.

"He's one of few people assisting in the training," Haley corrected him.

"He's basically running the show, isn't he?" Lucas asked.

"He has the most experience," Haley replied carefully.

"And therein lies the concern," Lucas said.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan, you still work for the Polaran military. You are supposed to be training _our_ recruits, not Toraanian guards," Lucas said.

"I'll train whoever I want to. And it's not like I'm stealing secrets or anything. I'm just training them as guards," he replied.

"But it's taking you away from your duty to Apollo," Lucas said.

"I took some personal time to be here for Haley and help the Toraanians," Nathan replied.

"They want their asset back," Lucas said.

"Let me get this straight. The military's concern about my relationship with Nathan is that it's taking him away from them?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, basically, and they want him back," Lucas replied.

"I'm not ready to come back yet," Nathan said.

Lucas smirked. "It's not a request. It's a direct order from Colonel Durham."

"No," Nathan said.

Haley's stared at him in disbelief. "Nathan, if you're being ordered back to work, maybe you should just do it. I don't know much about the military but I do know they don't like defiance from their soldiers."

"Too bad," Nathan said.

"Colonel Durham hates it, especially from you," Lucas said.

"Whitey will get over it," Nathan said.

"Your funeral," Lucas said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Nathan snapped.

--

Later on that day, Haley was back in bed resting while Nathan sat at her beside her. "I made a decision," he announced.

Haley's eyes fluttered open. "What?"

"I'm going to quit," Nathan said.

"The army?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Is that even possible?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Yes," he replied.

"Are you sure it's what you want?" she asked.

He thought for a minute. It wasn't that he didn't love being a soldier because he did, but after living in Toraan for a while now, he began to understand their point of view a lot better. He even found that he agreed with them on some things.

Some of the wars going on in the world around them were important; some countries were fighting for their independence and some were defending themselves against ruthless dictators. But most of the wars were pointless. Some countries went to war with each other just to prove a point; Nathan had fought in plenty of those wars and they were nothing but blood baths. So, yes, he loved being a soldier when it was for a good cause but rarely did he fight for a noble cause.

So he nodded to his girlfriend's question. "Yeah, it is. I'm not even a real soldier anymore. Training recruits is rewarding but it's not the same."

And they fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Haley turned to him.

"What?" he asked.

"I've been thinking about something lately," she said, getting out of bed and she leaned against the wall to gather her thoughts.

He stared at her, his eyes following her every move. "You're freaking me out, Hales."

She smirked. "You moved to Toraan and now I think we should take things a step further."

He looked shocked for a minute and then recovered. He got up too and shrugged. "What is the next step?" he asked.

She met his gaze nervously. "For us to move in together."

Nathan raised his eyebrows at her in surprise. "Really?"

Haley smirked. "It's not like it would be much of a change; you spend all your free time here anyways," she said.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh."

"You would also get your own room," Haley added like she was giving him something on a silver platter.

He gave her a serious look. "You had me at 'together'."

Haley looked up at him hopefully. "So that's a 'yes'?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Yes!" She exclaimed and threw her arms around him. She leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him and as their lips were about to touch, he drew back suddenly.

Nathan stared down at her and frowned. "Aren't we going to share a room?" he asked.

Haley's eyes widened. "Oh, no. That wouldn't be proper," she replied, shaking her head.

His face fell. "Why not?"

"We're not married," she replied simply.

His arms loosened around her and he pulled back completely. He stared at her incredulously. "You're kidding me, right?"

Haley held her ground, keeping her expression neutral. But after a while his growing look of disbelief got to her. "Yes!" she exclaimed and doubled over with laughter.

His eyes narrowed slightly as he pulled her to him again. He wrapped his arms around her and looked at her sternly. "That is _not_ funny, Princess," he said.

Haley's laughter bubbled over. "If you saw the look on your face, you would think so," she said.

"No more teasing me," he said firmly.

Haley rolled her eyes. "All right," she said and leaned up to kiss him.

Nathan pulled back at the last second once again, earning him a glare from Haley. He smiled. "Promise?" he asked.

"Yes, I promise to stop teasing you," she said and before he had a chance to respond, she covered his mouth with her own.

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

_Thanks to RedJewel2662, lilmonkeygirl31, Lorilozz, SLUVER15, luvnaley23, xSmile, deli41321, HaloAngel, chelle2911, krizue, naley for life, CynicallyRomantic and shori21grl for replying. This is the final chapter. Leave some words and enjoy. Katy_**

* * *

**

Chapter 22

POLAR

"What are you doing here?" Lucas Roe asked when he spotted his brother enter the throne room.

Nathan scoffed. "I came to talk to him," he replied.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked.

"I'm going to make another change," Nathan announced.

"What, trying to upstage yourself?" Lucas joked.

"Hardly," Nathan replied.

"Well, what could be bigger than resigning from the army and moving in with Haley?" Lucas asked.

Nathan rolled his eyes at the sarcasm in his voice. "Marrying her," he replied.

Lucas' eyes bulged out of their sockets as he stared at him in disbelief. "You and Haley are engaged?"

"No," Nathan replied. Lucas shot him a confused look. "Not yet."

"Have you proposed?" Lucas asked.

"No, but I will," Nathan said.

"When?" Lucas asked.

"When I get back," he replied.

"What do you want to talk to Dan for?" Lucas asked.

"I don't, really. He has something that I need," Nathan replied.

"What?" he asked.

"My grandmother's engagement ring," Nathan told him.

"Oh, of course," Lucas realized. "You're going to give the ring to Haley."

"If she accepts my proposal," Nathan said.

Lucas scoffed. "You've always been confident, Nathan; overconfident even, so I hope you don't expect me to believe that you've become diffident all of a sudden."

"Not even going to humour me a little, are you?" Nathan asked.

"No," Lucas replied.

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"Because Haley is the one that asked you to move in with her," Lucas replied.

"That doesn't mean she'll marry me," Nathan pointed out.

"She almost did once before and she didn't even love you then," Lucas reminded him, chuckling a little.

"You're never going to stop doing that, are you?" Nathan asked.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"Pointing out that we fell for each other after we fought so hard to get out of our engagement," Nathan replied.

"Of course not," Lucas said. "That'll be a story I tell your children."

"You need a girlfriend in the worst way," Nathan said.

"I have one," Lucas said.

"Three dates does not equal a relationship," Nathan argued.

"Three dates with Brooke Davis does," Lucas replied.

"I don't think so," Nathan said.

"We already had the talk, bro. We're officially dating," Lucas said.

"Well, then congratulations," Nathan said.

"Thank you," Lucas said.

"I hope you know what you're getting into," Nathan said.

"Oh, shut up," Lucas snapped.

Nathan chuckled. "Do you know where Dan is?"

"I'm right here," Dan Scott announced to his sons.

They both turned around to see Dan standing in the doorway.

"I need Grandmother's ring," Nathan said to his father.

"You're going to propose to Haley," Dan said as he tried to keep a neutral expression but failed miserably when a triumphant smirk crossed his face.

"Yeah," Nathan replied, giving his father an appraising look.

"That's good," Dan said.

"Dad," Nathan said. "Why are smiling?"

"Can't a father be happy for his son?" Dan asked.

"I guess but it's not like I'm engaged already," Nathan replied.

"Oh, Haley will say yes," Dan said confidently.

"You really think so?" Nathan asked in surprise. His father never supported him like this.

"Of course I do. I've seen the way she looks at you," Dan said, as he came over and put his arm around Nathan. "Now let's go get that ring."

TORAAN

"What is going on, Nathan?" Haley demanded of her boyfriend as he led her out on the balcony.

"I told you already," he replied.

"And I told you that I don't like surprises," Haley reminded him.

"Yes you do and even if you didn't, tough," Nathan said.

"You're acting very strange," she said.

"Surprise," he repeated.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said.

"Thank you," he said.

A maid brought them their dinner and they ate together.

"Should I bring the dessert now?" she asked, looking at Nathan curiously.

"Yes, Leah, please," Nathan said.

The maid beamed back at them as she left.

Haley watched her maid leave and then turned back to Nathan. "Leah knows, doesn't she?" she asked.

"Yes," Nathan replied.

Haley regarded their surroundings curiously.

"What are you looking for?" Nathan asked.

"Clues," she replied.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Well, this is obviously something very important," Haley replied.

"It is," Nathan admitted.

Haley smirked. "So then every detail counts including location," she said.

Nathan looked at the balcony. "You could be right."

"And this balcony certainly has significance," Haley said.

He nodded. "It does."

"We've spent a lot of time here," Haley said.

"This place is special," Nathan agreed.

Haley glared at him. "Stop teasing me," she said.

"I'm not teasing you," Nathan said.

"Yes, you are. I'm trying to figure out what's going on here and all you're doing is agreeing with everything I say but since you already know, you come off as mocking," Haley said.

"Well, I'm sorry then. I'll try to disagree with you more often in the future," Nathan said, chuckling.

"I'm stumped," Haley finally admitted as Leah returned with a small silver dish with a lit on it.

Nathan graciously took the dish from her and set it on the table in front of Haley. "Thanks, Leah," he said.

"You're welcome, Sire," Leah said and gave him an encouraging wink on her way out.

He dragged his chair closer to Haley. "Maybe this will help clear your confusion," he said as he lifted the tray, revealing his grandmother's ring.

Haley stared at the ring. "I've seen that before."

He nodded. "You have."

"It was the ring you were supposed to give me when we first met," she said.

"It is," Nathan said.

"When we were betrothed," Haley said and then stared at Nathan in amazement.

He smiled because he knew she had figured it out. "We weren't ready for each other then but we are now."

"I'm such an idiot," Haley mused as he picked up the ring and put it in the palm of her hand.

"No, you're not. You're amazing," he said, taking her other hand and kissing it. "Will you marry me, Haley?"

"Yes," Haley replied as she took the ring and put it on her finger.

--

"It's that time," Brooke said to Haley on her wedding day two months later.

Haley turned around in her wedding gown and stared at her friend. "Your tone is so ominous. I'm getting married today, not dying," she said.

"Yeah, you're getting married and then Nathan will be your best friend. You won't need me anymore," Brooke whined.

"Excuse me, but you're the one who moved to Polar to be with Lucas. I'm sorry but I had to find someone else," Haley replied.

Brooke's mouth dropped open. "How can you say a thing like that?" she asked.

"You replaced me first," Haley pouted.

"I was kidding," Brooke said.

Haley smiled. "So am I, you dork," she said.

"You have an evil sense of humour," Brooke accused.

"Are you two done having your little moment?" A voice demanded.

Both women turned to glare at the man.

"What's your problem, Luke?" Haley asked.

"The ceremony was supposed to start ten minutes ago, Nathan is a ball of nerves and he's getting on my nerves," Lucas replied.

"That is a hard image to process," Brooke said.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"Nathan being nervous," she replied.

"Well, he is and there's no reason to keep people waiting any longer," Lucas said.

"Oh, boy, calm down, Luke," Haley said as she led the way to the entrance to the throne room where their wedding was taking place. "I'm ready."

"Thanks and you both look amazing," Lucas said as he gave Brooke a quick kiss on the cheek and he joined his brother at the end of the aisle.

"Is she ready?" Nathan asked as the music began to play.

Lucas nodded to his brother as the doors opened and Brooke started down the aisle.

A few minutes later, Haley was following her and Nathan met her at the end of the aisle. They joined hands and walked up to the Throne together.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony," the priest began.

"I, Nathan, take you, Haley to have and to hold from this day forward. I promise to love you forever and to forsake all others. This promise I make forever and will keep until death do us part," Nathan said.

"I, Haley, take you, Nathan to have and to hold from this day forward. I promise to love you forever and to forsake all others. This promise I make forever and will keep until death do us part," Haley said.

They then turned to the Toraanians. Haley accepted a crown from Gregory Dole and closed the distance between her and Nathan. "And together, we will rule Toraan as one," Haley said as she placed the crown on his head.

"Always and forever," Nathan finished as he placed her crown on her head, symbolizing the birth of Toraan's new leaders.

"Then with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife," the priest said.

Nathan stepped forward and smiled. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Haley said as their lips met.

The audience applauded the new couple and then, Nathan and Haley walked down the aisle together.

--

It was hours after the wedding had taken place when Dan Scott and James "Jimmy" James walked into the throne room together.

Dan looked around and smiled. "What did I tell you, James?" he asked.

His forehead creased as he recalled what the other man told him not too long ago. Then he nodded. "You said that things would work themselves out."

"And they have," Dan said.

"Our children are finally married," James said.

"And my sons are both kings," Dan added.

James looked at Dan in surprise. "I guess congratulations are in order then," he said.

"Yes. Things are exactly as I planned," Dan said.

"What?" James asked.

"I've always wanted my sons to be in power. Admittedly, things didn't go according to my original design but the end result is the same," Dan began to explain.

"And what was your original plan?" James asked, his eyes now filled with suspicion.

"Well, I thought our bargain would be honoured," Dan said. James looked at him curiously. "Nathan and Haley marry as terms of their betrothal and then I would reveal that Lucas was my son, naming him as the new heir of Polar."

"And Lucas would take the Throne," James nodded, beginning to realize what Dan was talking about.

"Yes," Dan confirmed.

"Why Haley?" James asked.

"Because your daughter is brilliant; the kind of person I want at my son's side," Dan explained.

"Haley is the leader by blood, meaning she has power over your son so he is really by her side," James corrected.

Dan shook his head. "They are married now which makes them equals."

"Not by my standards," James snorted.

"Yes, but Haley is a better person than you," Dan said, smirking at indignant expression that took hold of James' face. "For instance, she would never cheat on my son because she loves him but you do not think twice when you cheat on your wife. She would never overrule Nathan; they are a team now."

James nodded in agreement. "Would your son cheat on my daughter?"

"Why do you care?" Dan asked.

"Haley doesn't deserve that," James replied.

Dan's eyes filled with surprise and amusement. "And I suppose you think your wife does?" he asked.

"That's not the same," James said.

"My son adores your daughter and he would never jeopardize their relationship by having an affair," Dan assured him.

"Good," James said.

"Now I will rest easy knowing that my sons are where they should be," Dan said, smirking as he watched his son dance with his new bride.

James looked at him in shock. "You have not told anyone you're dying?" he asked.

"No," Dan said.

"They're your sons," James pointed out.

"And they will be fine when I'm gone," Dan said.

James looked at the newlyweds and then eyed Dan's other son, Lucas, dancing with his girlfriend, Brooke Davis. "I suppose that's true," he said.

"And now I can die," Dan concluded, knowing it would not be long before his illness killed him. Perhaps another month or two, maybe three but he would not survive another year.

--

Dan Scott passed on a month after Nathan and Haley Scott were married. He missed his son's Lucas's wedding to Brooke Davis and their coronation as the King and Queen of Polar.

He did not witness Nadia Lee Scott enter the world, the first daughter of Nathan and Haley Scott, and the heir to the Throne of Toraan.

But he died having fulfilled his obligations to his family.

The End


End file.
